Pokémon Donjon Mystère : Oracle du Temps
by NJRioluX
Summary: Basé sur le scénario de Explorateur du Ciel. Une humaine se réveille dans le corps d'un Riolu, perdue au milieu d'un monde qu'elle ne connait pas. Alors qu'elle essaye de se souvenir de son identité, non seulement elle se rend compte qu'elle est amnésique, mais aussi qu'elle se souvient de deux noms lui appartenant: Nijiko et Yôko. Mais lequel est le vrai?
1. Chapitre 1 :Un sauvetage inattendu

Chapitre 1: Un sauvetage inattendu

Il existe un monde peuplé de créature étrange et extraordinaire, nommé Pokémon. On peut en trouver absoluement partout : que ça soit sur la terre ferme, dans les profondeurs de la mer, dans le ciel et même au delà de l'atmosphère. Ils cohabitent, travaillent, combattent et jouent avec les humains dans une harmonie la plus solide pour une majeur partie d'eux. Mais il y arrive certains cas où la coexistence est des plus difficile et, dans le passé, ces disputes ont amené des consésquences graves, ainsi qu'à la création d'êtres maléfiques. Cependant, il y a toujours eut des personnes, humaines et Pokémon, qui ont eu le courage et la force de les arrêter dans leurs plans.

De nos jours, le temps des grandes menaces s'est tut, mais il reste tout de même des criminels qui terrifient les gens. Heureusement, il y a ce qu'on appelle des équipes de secours, aussi reconnu comme étant des explorateurs, qu'ils soient humains ou Pokémon. Cette histoire va parler de l'un d'eux qui, totalement par hasard, va s'embarquer dans une incroyable aventure. Tout commence à Bourg-Trésor...

Aya va, comme à son habitude, se promener sur la plage sans avoir prévenu personne; les autres devraient le savoir, depuis le temps. Elle sort de la Guide pour se diriger vers la plage, mais entre-temps, lorsqu'elle arrive au croissement, elle regarde la route à sa gauche. Certains de ces camarades ne sont toujours pas rentrés alors que la nuit va bientôt tomber. Elle s'en préoccupe pas: il est possible qu'ils sont simplement en retard dans leur travail, Pijako va être en colère en vers eux, c'est tout. Aya continue son chemin jusqu'à destination, dans son lieu de détente.

Aya est une exploratrice très attentive et talentueuse, bien qu'elle soit une simple Skitty. Elle était toute timide quand elle a voulut rejoindre la célèbre Guilde de Grodoudou, mais elle s'y est habituée et est sur le point de recevoir le Grade d'Argent. Elle va souvent à la plage, le soir et quand il fait beau, car cette plage a une particularité quand il y a ces caratéristiques réunis.

Elle arrive sur la plage, pile au moment où le spectacle va commencer. Le soleil se couche, les Krabbys commencent à faire des bulles pour accompagner la beauté du paysage, les Goélises passent au-dessus de la mer et de la plage en faisant leurs chants et si on a de la chance, on peut voir des Baudrives ou encore des Prismillons qui survolent la mer. Pour la Skitty, c'est le plus merveilleux des spectacles que la nature pouvait offrir. Mais ce soir, quelque chose a changé...

En tournant un peu la tête, Aya remarque un Pokémon, en position assis, regardant vers la mer d'un air monotone. Curieuse, elle s'en approche doucement, en constatant que ce Pokémon est un Riolu; un Riolu aux yeux verts, ce qui n'est pas très commun, encore moins commun que de voir un Riolu si loin de son endroit d'origine. Dès qu'elle se trouve à côté de lui, elle se demande s'il l'a remarqué ou non. Avec une légère hésitation, elle décide enfin de lui parler:

-"Bonjour." Dit-t-elle joyeusement, ce qui attire l'attention du Riolu. "Qui êtes vous?"

Le Riolu la dévisage de la tête aux pattes, avant de se retourner vers la mer, sans répondre à sa question ou lui accorder le moindre attention supplémentaire. La Skitty en déduit qu'elle le dérange:

-"Oh désolé, je n'ai pas vu que je vous dérangais". Excuse-t-elle en reculant un peu. "Je vais pa..."

-"Aya!"

La Skitty se tourne vers la voix familière, il s'agit de son partenaire Keunotor qui court vers elle, tout essoufflé. Aya s'éloigne du Riolu pour que leur conversation ne le dérange pas plus, mais celui-ci commence à partir à l'endroit où Keunotor arrive. Ce dernier jette un coup d'oeil discret vers le Riolu avant de revenir vers sa partenaire.

-oOo-

Elle s'était réveillée il y a quelques minutes et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait là, devant la mer. Elle est peut-être une naufragée d'un navire? Comme elle est devant l'océan, y a-t-il une autre explication? Elle entend une petite voix derrière elle, elle tourne la tête et aperçoit une petite Skitty. Elle lui parle, mais son esprit, encore dans les vapes, arrive à peine à déchiffrer les mots. La Skitty s'éloigne d'elle, peut-être par lassitude. Mais elle s'en soucie pas, il y a autre chose qui l'inquiète, son corps. Bien qu'il lui fait mal et que la douleur lui gèle les os, la forme n'est pas la même. Elle se souvient qu'elle est humaine : pourquoi elle se réveille dans un corps de Riolu?

Comment? Elle ne le sait pas. Pourquoi? Elle ne le sait plus. Elle est amnésique, sans mémoire, son esprit est comme vidé de tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait retenue auparavant. Et ce n'est pas en restant là qu'elle pourra la récupérer.

La Riolu se tourne vers la Skitty qui est à présent en compagnie d'un Keunotor. Ils discutent, et elle ne les comprend toujours pas, mais toute manière pourquoi s'attarderait-elle sur deux Pokémon qui l'ont trouvé par hasard? Elle remarque le chemin que le Keunotor a emprunté, il doit sans doute mener vers des habitations. La Riolu commence à partir vers la route, sans s'occuper des deux créatures. Elle marche sur un chemin terreux qui remonte la falaise; ce qu'elle ne sait pas encore, c'est que ce chantier mène à Bourg-Trésor, un petit village de Pokémon. Mais avant qu'elle put voir ce village, un cri se fait entendre derrière elle; un cri de fille, c'est la Skitty!

Intriguée par le bruit soudain, elle revient à la plage à toute vitesse. Une fois arrivée, elle aperçoit une scène peu ordinaire: le Keunotor est K.O et la Skitty est dans la main d'un autre Pokémon, une sorte de fantôme, un Spetrum. Il tient le pauvre Pokémon Normal dans sa main droite et un objet, un collier, dans sa main gauche. Avant de faire quelque chose, la Riolu regarde la scène avec attention pour savoir à quelle moment elle devrait intervenir:

-"Tu es si faible!" Ricane le Spetrum suivi d'un rire mauvais.

-"Lâchez-moi! Lâchez-moi tout-de-suite!" Crie Aya, effrayée.

-"Hé hé... à vos ordres, mignonne. J'espère que vous aimez l'eau. "

-"Gloup... S'il vous plait... ne faites pas..."

-"Bonne nage, ma chère!"

Il lance Aya au-dessus de la mer qui hurle à s'enflammer les poumons. Surprise et effrayé pour le petit Pokémon, la Riolu plonge directement dans l'eau pour tenter de la récupérer, sans se soucier de si le Spetrum l'avait remarqué ou pas. La Skitty atterrit à plusieurs mètres de la rive et commence à flotter pour le moment. Luttant contre les vagues pour rester à la surface, elle se maudit de ne pas pouvoir revenir sur la plage car elle ne sait pas nager : son plus gros point faible. La Riolu continue son avancement, en regardant parfois devant elle pour voir si le jeune Pokémon est toujours à la surface.

Aya ressent la peur de mourir dès que ses mouvements ralentissent à cause de la fatigue. Alors qu'elle s'enfonce de plus en plus sous l'eau, elle sent une main attraper son petit corps, mais elle tombe rapidement dans l'inconscience. La Riolu regarde ce qu'elle a ramassée; quelque chose de poilu... la Skitty. Après avoir vérifiée l'état de santé du Pokémon, elle nage à contre-courant pour la mettre en sécurité. Elle jette un coup d'oeil sur la plage, le Keunotor est toujours K.O et le Spetrum s'est enfuit sans demander son reste.

Quelques secondes après être revenue sur la terre ferme et avoir reprit son souffle, la Riolu fait de son mieux pour comprimer la poitrine de la Skitty, après tout, elle ne peut pas la laisser comme ça. Elle regarde parfois le Keunotor pendant son opération: il se remet lentement mais sûrement de sa défaite envers le Spetrum. Soudain, le petit chaton se met à tousser pour se vider de toute l'eau présent dans ses poumons; la Riolu a eu le temps de s'éloigner avant qu'elle ne lui crache tout le liquide salé sur le visage. La Skitty ouvre lentement les yeux pour ensuite apercevoir la Riolu qui la regardait avec dégoût:

-"Qu'est-ce que..."Murmure-t-elle en baladant son regard partout. "La plage?... Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?..."

Elle se relève sur ses petites pattes et, encore une fois, regarde partout autour d'elle. Elle remarque son partenaire qui a beaucoup plus de mal à rester de debout qu'elle; elle s'approche de lui, se rappellant qu'il l'avait défendu quand le Spetrum les a attaqué.

-"Keunotor! Tu vas bien?" Demande Aya avec beaucoup d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

"-...Ou...ouaip... ça ira..."Dit-t-il, épuissé. "Mais toi... tu vas bien?..."

-"Oui. Et c'est grâce à toi et à vous, Monsieur. Merci."

La Riolu grimace un peu, la prendre pour un garçon? C'est une première. Elle voudrait lui dire, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit...

-"Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous remercier?" Questionne la Skitty.

La Riolu hausse un sourcil en entend ça, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce qu'elle veule lui rendre service à son tour. Mais d'une certaine manière, ça tombe bien : elle n'a pas d'endroit où aller, à vivre.

-"Aurais-tu... un abri vide où je pourais vivre?" Dit-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

-"Oh. Désolé, je vous es pris pour un garçon... mais sinon, non... désolé..."

-"Attend! Si on l'emmenait à la Guilde, juste pour un soir?" Propose Keunotor.

-"Oh mais bien sûr! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, Madame... Madame?"

Elle s'attendait bien qu'ils allaient demander son prénom, cependant... un problème vient dans son esprit alors qu'elle songe à une réponse. Elle ne se souvient pas d'un nom, mais de deux noms... et une sensation très bizarre lui indique que c'est très mauvais. Elle baisse les yeux vers les deux Pokémon qui attendent patiemment une réponse : que pouvait-elle dire?

-"Euuh... je m'appelle Nijiko... mais vous devriez m'appeler Yôko, je crois..." Dit-elle en essayant de comprendre l'impression de malaise qu'elle avait.

-"Très bien, je suppose? Je m'appelle Aya et lui, c'est mon partenaire Keunotor. Heureux de vous rencontrer!"

-"Oui... enchanté..."

Fin du Chapitre 1


	2. Chapitre 2 : La Guilde

Chapitre 2 : La Guilde

Le crépuscule s'éloigne doucement pendant que la Riolu suivait les deux Pokémon auxquels elle a porté secours il y a quelques minutes plus tôt. Bien que sa marche est normale et sa posture droite, elle n'est pas concentrée par ce qui se passe autour d'elle, toujours confuse de la sensation qu'elle avait eu sur la plage. Deux noms. Bon, peut-être qu'ils lui appartenaient tous les deux? Après tout, beaucoup d'humain et même de Pokémon possèdent deux noms. Mais, bien que cette idée semble logique, quelque chose en elle lui dit que ce n'est pas le cas. L'un des deux prénoms n'est pas sensé être là.

-"Nous y voici, Nijiko." Dit soudainement Aya ce qui ramène la concerné à la réalité.

En entendant cela, la Riolu s'arrête brusquement pour regarder la grande forme qui était devant elle. Ils se trouvent au bord d'une falaise où sur le bout se trouve une tente qui devait faire plus de deux mètres de haut. Elle possède une forme assez spéciale, on aurait dit un gros lapin rose et blanc avec de longues oreilles et des yeux noirs qui ne sont en fait que des ouvertures. A la place du ventre du lapin, il y a l'entrée de la tente; cependant, le manque de lumière à l'intérieur les empêche de voir ce qu'il y avait. Autre que la tente, il y a des totems fort bien décorés, représentant à chacun des Pokémon, deux grosses torches allumés, mis parallèlement sur les côtés de la tente, pour éclairer et quelques traces de végétation comme des buissons ou des brins d'herbe. La Riolu est perplexe devant le design original de la tente, lui rappellant vaguement un Pokémon.

-"Ceci est la Guilde de Grodoudou, c'est là où on travaille et habite en tant qu'apprenti." Explique la Skitty.

-"(Ah, c'est un Grodoudou... mais attend, c'est ça la Guilde?)" Pense-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-"Dit... il faudrait que je comprenne ton principe avec tes noms, là. Sinon, on va pas s'en sortir."

La Riolu regarde son interlocuteur en sourcillant; elle se demande pourquoi cette dernière tente tout de même de comprendre cette histoire alors qu'elle ne compte pas rester ici. Peut-être qu'elle essaye d'établir un lien? Etrangement, le Pokémon Combat frisonne à cette idée. Bien que c'est une attention touchante, elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser comme étant une mauvaise idée. Ses sensations est probablement dû à son passé, mais... justement, elle ne s'en souviens pas. En poussant ses impressions de côté, elle tente de faire un compromis avec ses prénoms.

-"Eh bien... vous deux, vous pouvez m'appeler Nijiko... mais je préfère qu'en présence d'autres personnes, vous m'appelez Yôko." Répond-t-elle en regardant le ciel.

Après avoir sorti cette réponse invraisemblable, elle décide de jeter un oeil à ses intuitions pour voir comment son fort intérieur réagit. Si elle arrive à comprendre ce qu'elles essayent de lui indiquer, peut-être qu'elle se rappellera un peu d'elle-même? Cependant, une forte sensation d'avoir fait une erreur se fait une nouvelle fois ressentir, mettant de nouveau la Riolu indécise.

-"Bon, je pense savoir comment procéder. Hein, Keunotor?" Demande Aya à son partenaire.

-"Euuuh... ouaip! J'vais capter!"

-"(soupir) Je vais t'expliquer en continuant... Nijiko, tu peux attendre ici, si te plais?"

La concernée hoche simplement la tête et regarde les deux Pokémon disparaître dans l'obscurité de la tente. Lorsqu'ils ne sont plus visible, elle remarque enfin quelque chose d'inhabituel. En effet, devant la tente se trouve un énorme trou recouvert d'un grillage en bois très solide. Curieuse, elle s'approche lentement de celui-ci, regardant à travers lui pour voir ce qu'il y a au fond. Une fosse remplit de pique pour embrocher les intrus, peut-être? Ou alors un trou si profond qu'il irait jusqu'aux entrailles de la terre? Sur le coup, elle commence à voter pour la seconde idée en ne voyant pas de fond; mais que fait un truc pareil ici? Intriguée, elle pose son pied sur le bois et appuie pour se rendre compte de la solidité de la structure. De toute évidence, c'est autre chose qu'un simple trou, sinon, celui qui a construit cette barrière ne l'aurait pas fait aussi robuste. Nijiko se met à contourner ce dernier pour s'intéresser à l'intérieur de la tente. Mais c'est alors que...

-"Alerte, Intrus! Alerte, Intrus!"

Soudain, une voix l'arrête sur sa lancée et, après avoir regarder partout autour d'elle, la Riolu déduit que la voix venait du sol. Elle regarde sous ses pieds, ne voulant pas vraiment croire à sa conclusion, et ne remarque rien de suspect jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne pour vérifier ses arrières. Un Pokémon vient d'apparaître de sous terre juste derrière elle, la faisant sursauter... et la fait tomber dans un trou. Un autre trou qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la tente. La Guilde est sousterraine!

Alors qu'elle sent derrière son dos la dureté de chaque barres de l'escalier en bois, elle atterrit dans le premier sous-sol de la Guilde et, malheureusement pour elle, la quasi-totalité des personnes travaillant ici était à cet étage. C'est en relevant péniblement la tête que Nijiko les remarque et se met debout, rouge de honte. Avant de baisser le regard, elle dévisageait chaque visage de ceux qui la regardait : une Héliatronc, une Eoko, un Triopikeur, un Ramboum, une Pikachu, un Pijako et un Taupiqueur qui ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Elle commence a avoir peur : elle s'attendait à du monde, mais pas d'un seul coup. La seule idée qu'elle a à l'esprit n'est pas de se présenter avant d'alourdir d'avantage la situation, mais de partir tout de suite. Cependant, alors qu'elle s'apprête à monter l'échelle en oubliant son mal de dos, Aya l'interpelle :

"-Hé hoo! Yôko! Tu t'es pas fait mal?" Demande-t-elle.

-"Oh, alors c'est elle, Yôko?" Demande la Héliatronc. "Et du coup, pourquoi elle est là?"

"-On vous le dira plus tard, il faut qu'on ait la permission du Maître de la Guilde d'abord." Dit Keunotor en levant une patte vers eux.

"-La permission pour QUOI?" Questionne un peu trop fort le Ramboum.

-Vous allez voir..."

Nijiko n'a pas dit un seul mot, restant planté là où elle était; maintenant qu'ils savent son "nom" et qu'elle avait une affaire ici, elle ne peut plus vraiment quitter les lieux; ça serait étrange. Son esprit passe de la peur à la nervosité et ses mains commencent à trembler. Ses iris filent dans tous les directions tandis qu'elle se mordille légèrement la lèvre inférieur. C'est alors qu'un autre Pokémon, très imposant, est arrivé de l'étage d'en dessous par une autre échelle. Un Grodoudou, juste à côté de Nijiko qui sursaute après avoir remarqué sa soudaine présence.

-"Oh? Qui-êtes-vous?" Demande le gros Pokémon de Type Normal. "Une nouvelle recrue?"

-"... (Ne parle pas! Ne parle pas!)" Pense-t-elle férocement en regardant le sol.

-"C'est Yôko, je l'ai rencontré récemment." Répond la Skitty en s'approchant du Grodoudou. "Je vais vous expliquer."

Pendant qu'elle déballe son petit récit, la Riolu se met dans un coin de la pièce, près de la fenêtre, pour éviter le regard des autres. Elle regarde furtivement la mer qui remuait derrière le vitral transparent tandis que les apprentis, curieux, s'approchent d'elle doucement. Lorsqu'elle s'en remarque, elle s'en va aussitôt dans une autre partie de la pièce, prenant toujours le soin de leur tourner le dos. Au bout de quelques minutes, Aya a fini de parler et, après avoir demandé si Nijiko pouvait rester pour la nuit, jette un coup d'oeil vers cette dernière, légèrement surprise de la voir recroquevillée dans un coin. Le Maître de la Guilde commence à réfléchir en regardant cette dernière, puis finalement dit :

-"Bien bien. Vous avez sauvé la vie d'une de nos apprentis, rien ne serait de plus respectueux que de rendre service à un ami. Je veux bien t'héberger."

-"Oh... merci beaucoup, Monsi-"

-"Maître de la Guilde!" S'écrie le Pijako en se mettant devant elle. "On ne dit pas "Monsieur", surtout de la part d'une invitée."

-"Calme-toi, Pijako. Elle n'a pas faire ça, elle n'est pas une apprenti."

-"Euuh... merci, Monsieur..."

Aussitôt, tout le monde, sauf Pijako, se met à sourire, ce qui met légèrement mal à l'aise la Riolu. Cependant, elle se met à en faire de même; même si elle n'est pas ravie de cette remarque cuissante juste pour un nom, elle se doit d'avoir l'air contente. Ca serait étrange sinon, n'est-ce pas?

-oOo-

Une heure est passé depuis la discussion avec le Maître de la Guilde et tout le monde est à présent dans le second sous-sol. Les apprentis ont voulu se familiariser avec Nijiko qui était, hélas, pas du même avis pour cette attention. Tout le monde s'est gentiment présenté, sauf Aya, Keunotor et une autre personne; une Pikachu. Cette dernière est, depuis qu'elle l'avait remarqué, toujours près d'une fenêtre, en train d'observer la mer. Contrairement aux autres qui discutent de banalités, elle reste à l'écart tout comme elle et... il y avait... quelque chose qui rayonnait autour d'elle. Curieuse, elle s'approche timidement vers elle; elle l'intéresse, mais elle ne sait pas du tout comment elle devrait commencer la conversation avec elle. Cependant, alors qu'elle n'était qu'à un pas du Pokémon Electrique, cette dernière se retourne soudainement vers elle, une expression monotone sur le visage.

-"Il semblerait que vous soyez un peu perdue, n'est-ce pas?" Demande-t-elle en la regardant d'un air vide.

-"... (Bon, pourquoi elle me regarde comme ça? C'est flippant!)" Pense Nijiko, dégoûtée.

-"Je sais, mon regard fait peur, mais je suis née ainsi. On doit accepter ce que l'on est."

-"(Qu'est-ce que...?!) Vous... vous lisez dans mes pensées?... "

-"Non, ça se voyait sur votre visage. Je suis très douée pour déduire les expressions."

Après un moment de silence, la Pikachu détourne son regard de la Riolu pour fixer la pièce. Cette dernière fait de même, se demandant ce qui la distrait, et aperçoit tous les membres de la Guilde se diriger vers une autre pièce. Ne s'en préoccupant d'avantage, Nijiko revient au Pokémon Electrique qui a soudainement disparu. En réalité, elle s'est déplacé vers la même direction que les autres.

-"Euh! Où est-ce que vous allez?" Questionne rapidement le Pokémon Combat avant qu'elle ne parte.

-"Je vais à la mess. Je suppose que vous avez faim; vous voulez venir?"

Ca n'a pas directement traversé son esprit, mais maintenant que la Pikachu a mentionnée le fait de se nourrir, elle sent son ventre grogner. Peut-être que manger ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée? Elle devrait aller dans cette pièce, et manger un coup... avec d'autres personnes... D'un coup, l'envie de manger s'estompe aussitôt qu'elle était venue; aussi affamée qu'elle est, elle n'a pas le courage de le faire entourée d'inconnu. Elle secoue la tête pour décliner son offre.

-"Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Si vous voulez aller dormir, vous devriez demander à cette Skitty. Il me semble qu'elle soit là-bas."

Avec ces mots, elle pointe du doigt une autre pièce à l'opposé de la mess, où Nijiko dirige ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle retourne son regard vers la Pikachu, elle était déjà partie; tout ce qui reste à faire pour le moment, c'est d'aller voir Aya. Sans attendre d'avantage, elle se dirige ce qui semble être les dortoirs.

-oOo-

Les murs de terre ont été creusés tel une galerie avec plusieurs chambres, "décoré" par d'une maigre végétation qui ont poussé de manière hasardeuse dans les tunnels. La Riolu navigue aléatoirement dans ces couloirs, passant et repassant en jettant un oeil à chaque pièce jusqu'à remarquer la fourrure rose bonbon de la Skitty. Avec une timidité intense, elle marche vers elle de la manière la plus discrète possible... cependant...

-"Oh! Nijiko! Tu m'as fais peur!" S'écrie Aya en se retournant précipitamment à cause d'un bruit.

-"Dé-désolé..."

-"Non, non! Tout va bien... tu vas dormir ici, ce soir."

Elle indique un tas de paille vide, dont le milieu est un peu aplatit, juste à côté de celui où elle est assise. Pour un humain, c'est le mininum du confort, mais pour un Pokémon, c'est un lit en coton qui pique un peu. Cependant, ce n'était pas un détail qui préoccupe l'esprit de la Riolu, encore moins le fait que ce lit a déjà été utilisé. Elle a remarqué, à côté d'Aya, plusieurs objets, notemment deux coffres; l'un est bleu et petit tandis que l'autre est rouge et fait deux fois la taille du premier. Aussi, appuyé contre le second coffre, une saccoche orange à lanière rouge s'y repose. Cette dernière semble beaucoup trop grande pour aller à la Skitty, mais à un Pokémon un peu plus grand.

Après avoir inspecté la pièce, Nijiko décide de s'asseoir, puis de s'allonger, sur le lit de paille pendant qu'Aya commence à s'en aller de la chambre.

-"Euuh... tu as mangé?" Demande-t-elle avant de partir.

Toutefois, la Riolu ne lui répond pas et ne se prend même pas la peine de se tourner pour la regarder. Présumant qu'elle s'est endormie à la vitesse de l'éclair, la Skitty part sans s'attarder d'avantage. Entre-temps, Nijiko se mord la lèvre inférieur nerveusement : elle sait que c'était juste un geste de sympathie et que c'était plutôt malpolie de ne lui pas avoir répondu, mais au fond d'elle, quelque chose lui dit de ne pas s'attacher aux gens. C'est cette même impression qu'elle avait avec son prénom. Non, elle ne doit pas s'occuper de cela maintenant. Tout ce qu'elle a besoin, c'est dormir. Elle ferme les yeux, éloignant toutes ses pensées négatives pour se plonger dans un profond sommeil plus ou moins tranquille...

Fin du Chapitre

Fin du Chapitre


	3. Chapitre 3 :Perceptives

Chapitre 3 : Perceptives

 _C'était... étrange._

 _Au départ, elle pensait qu'elle était réveillée, mais elle sentait que quelque chose n'aillait pas. Elle semblait flotter dans un vide noir encre, sans aucune lumière ou lueur à l'horizon, et elle entendait rien ou ne voyait pas son propre corps. Pendant un instant, elle pensait qu'elle était morte dans son sommeil et que c'était le monde des morts. Mais... c'était faux. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle cru entendre quelque chose; c'était très faible, comme s'il venait de très loin. Evidemment, son premier réflexe était de regarder autour d'elle, mais elle se rendait vite compte que ce son provenait de partout à la fois. Elle devait alors compter sur son ouïe pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe._

 _On aurait dit des brides de phrases... peut-être des souvenirs?!_

 _En pensant à cette idée, elle décida de se concentrer d'avantage pour entendre les voix. Après tout, elle voulait connaître son passé, non? Cependant, elle était assez surprise d'entendre des hurlements, des gémissements de souffrance et des appels à l'aide. Elle commençait à être effrayée par tous les bruits qu'elle distingue et voulait se boucher les oreilles manuellement, mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire._

 _-Arrêtez ça! Arrêtez ça tout-de-suite!_

 _Un grand sentiment de malaise l'empara de manière incontrôlable et, pour bloquer les voix, commenca à crier de toutes ses forces. Pourquoi tant de cris? Pourquoi ça lui provoquait des vagues de nausée? Un nouveau bruit commenca à venir à ses oreilles : ses propres battements de coeur. Elle sentait qu'il allait exploser. Tant que ça la retire de ses horreurs..._

-oOo-

Le jour commence à se lever sur Bourg-Trésor alors que tout le monde à l'intérieur de la Guilde est déjà debout pour partir en mission. Mais Nijiko est encore endormie, bien qu'elle tremble de tout son corps, chose qu'Aya n'avait pas remarqué lorsqu'elle a décidé de la laisser dormir. Dès qu'elle a ouvert les yeux, elle pensait qu'elle allait vomir, mais elle se retient en se tenant la bouche avec ses mains. Sa tête paltite et sa vision est floue, mais heureusement, elle n'entend plus de cris, voix ou autre... Enfin presque. Elle perçoit un gassouillement près de la fenêtre, ce qui attire la Riolu qui commence à se lever pour voir quel est ce chant si mélodieux. Elle se dirige vers le trou qui sert de fenêtre et regarde à travers pour apercevoir un petit Pokémon qui a la forme d'un oiseau à plumage rouge, gris et noir qui faisait son nid sur une grosse racine qui dépasse de la falaise. Il semble qu'il s'agit d'un Passerouge... bon, au moins, elle se rappelle de certains Pokémon.

Soudain, Nijiko entend un autre son, plus bruyant, qui vient de la salle principale du second sous-sol de la Guilde. Elle se retire de la fenêtre pour se diriger vers la galerie tout en écoutant les voix qui ont l'air d'être ceux des apprentis. Ca ressemble à... des encouragements. La Riolu fronce les sourcils par perplexité tandis qu'elle entend les différentes phrases qui riment entre elles. Au moins, grâce à ça, elle a pu trouver la sortie des dortoirs plus facilement qu'hier soir; cependant, elle le regrette presque aussitôt lorsqu'elle voit que l'intégralité du personnel de la Guilde se trouve devant elle. Au fond, elle s'en doutait un peu, mais sur le coup, ça la rendait encore plus nerveuse.

Tous les apprentis sont allignés en deux rang, verticalement placé devant le Maître de la Guilde et son bras-droit Pijako. Nijiko, en se frottant les mains par nervosité, se déplace vers la fenêtre où la Pikachu d'hier s'était posée pour observer la mer... D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle y pense, elle se rend compte qu'elle n'est pas présente avec les autres Pokémon. Peut-être qu'elle n'était que de passage? Cependant, avec ce qui s'est passé hier, elle ne s'en préoccupe pas vraiment. Pendant que les apprentis, après avoir fini leurs encouragements, commençent à monter à l'étage d'en haut pour faire leur journée, la Riolu fixe la toile bleue qui s'étale jusqu'à l'horizon.

Le calme soudain présent dans la pièce met en valeur le son des vagues qui s'écrassent contre les parois rocheux de la falaise et Nijiko se rapproche de la fenêtre pour mieux entendre le son. Après le cauchemar sonore qu'elle a vécu, la musique la plus reposante que la nature peut lui offir est le bien venu. Son nez... enfin, son museau pointe à l'extérieur du trou pendant qu'elle exhale l'odeur salé et douce de la mer. C'est si agréable qu'elle en oublie un instant où elle se trouvait, ainsi que sa situation d'amnésique. Elle est dans une transe des plus exotique et relaxant; ça semble si naturel. Et d'un coup, dans sa tête se produit un genre de déclic, un sentiment nouveau et totalement inconnu qui l'envahit. Elle réfléchit un moment pour savoir, ou simplement deviner, ce qu'était cette chose dans sa pensée. Et soudain, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche... ou plutôt de l'eau de mer.

-"Il est... 7 heures et 21 minutes." Murmure-t-elle à elle-même. "La mer a toujours cette légère amertume à cet heure-là..."

-"Pardon?"

Surprise par cette voix horripilante, Nijiko se retourne après un petit sursaut et se rend compte que Pijako était derrière elle. Les souvenirs d'hier soir lui revient en mémoire, la faisant grimacer et froncer les sourcils. Heureusement, c'est trop léger sur son visage pour que le bras-droit s'en apperçoive. Sans attendre la moindre chose de la part du Pokémon Normal, elle revient à sa fenêtre... Non, attend, elle n'est là que pour une nuit, donc il veut qu'elle parte. Sans un mot, elle décide de partir vers les escaliers, sous les yeux de Pijako qui commence à froncer les sourcils.

-"Est-ce que vous faites."

-"Je fais ce que vous voulez que je fasse : je pars." Répond simplement la Riolu.

-"Bien. Vous n'êtes pas aussi empotée que je l'aurais pensé."

-"Oui, c'est ça. Vous remercierez Aya pour moi pour l'hébergement. Au revoir."

Sans regarder en arrière, elle monte à l'échelle et atteint le premier étage où de nombreux apprentis réfléchisent encore à la mission qu'ils vont faire aujourd'hui et quelques équipes d'exploration qui viennent en chercher. Personne ne semble la remarquer. Profitant de ce fait, la Riolu remonte vers la surface par la seconde échelle et arrive à l'entrée, prête à sortir d'ici et commencer son voyage en quête de mémoire.

Nijiko s'éloigne pas à pas de la Guilde sans se retourner, songeant à où aller et comment elle allait se débrouiller pour retrouver ce qui lui manque. Soudain, quelqu'un l'interpelle, une voix qui ne lui est pas inconnue. La Riolu commence à mordre sa lèvre inférieure avant de se retourner vers la Pikachu qui tient quelque chose dans ses mains. Elle hausse les sourcils en remarquant que, non seulement elle avait à présent un ruban rouge sur son oreille droite, mais surtout qui lui semble ne l'avoir pas vu à l'intérieur de la Guilde, que ça soit au second ou au premier étage.

-"Alors vous avez décidé de partir sans la moindre aide." Dit-elle en la fixant avec son regard vide. "Vous savez où aller, au moins?"

-"(Non mais ces yeux...) Pas vraiment. Je suis mon instinct pour le moment."

-"Je comprend. Mais si j'étais vous, je demanderais de l'aide aux explorateurs. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point les lieux sont dangereux, ces temps-ci."

-"Meh. Je vais faire attention."

Le Pokémon Electrique ne fait que cligner des yeux en entendant ce qu'elle venait de dire et commence à lui tendre ce qu'elle avait dans les mains. La Riolu baisse les yeux pour voir ce qu'il s'agit et remarque que c'est un sac-à-dos avec deux teintes orange et à la lanière rouge. C'est loin d'être vide en tout cas.

-"C'est, ou plutôt c'était mon sac d'explorateur." Explique-t-elle en regardant de manière monotone l'objet. "Il ne me sert plus, donc je me suis dis que ça pourrait servir à quelqu'un comme vous. Il contient une carte, une tente et plusieurs objets qui vous serront utile un jour ou l'autre."

-"... (Bah! Remarque, ça ne serait pas de refus. En plus, si ça lui sert plus à rien, je ne vais pas cracher sur cette opportunité.) D'accord, merci pour le coup de main." Répond finalement la Riolu en prenant le sac.

"-Parfait. Je vous souhaite bonne chance."

Sur ces mots, elle part sur le chemin que Nijiko allait emprunter, tandis que cette dernière reste parfaitement immobile. Elle a l'impression d'avoir louper certains passages de la conversation; cette Pikachu est vraiment étrange. Enfin, de toute façon, elle est partie et elle n'est plus son centre d'intérêt. Elle avait bien dit qu'il y a une carte dans le sac, non? La première bonne idée serait de trouver un endroit pour commencer ses recherches, peut-être un lieu pour vivre qui sait. Avant de mettre le sac sur son dos, Nijiko sort la carte et balaye son regard sur le monde. Elle remarque très vite la forme de la Guilde de Grodoudou sur le papier, ainsi que le petit village à côté, s'appellant Bourg-Trésor. Sur le coup, elle repense à ce que la Pikachu lui avait dit : peut-être qu'il serait mieux de ne pas trop s'éloigner de la Guilde, au cas où elle aurait des problèmes. Donc un endroit, ni trop loin, ni trop proche d'ici... peut-être avec un brin acceuillant? Comme une forêt par exemple. Elle commence à regarder les taches vertes sur la carte.

-"(Alors... La Forêt Oran? Pourquoi pas.)"

Décidée, elle remet la carte dans son sac et commence à partir... cependant, avant de réellement quitter les lieux, elle veut faire une dernière chose.

-oOo-

Cette toile, toute bleue, lisse, lumieuse et éternellement en mouvement. Cette odeur salée et humide, et pourtant si attendrisant. Et ce chant si mélodieux, si hypnotique et si familier. Nijiko, même si elle n'avait aucun souvenir de sa vie d'avant, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'adopter cette passion pour l'océan. Elle l'admire, sans raison, comme par instinct. Lorsqu'elle sera partie de cet endroit, ce métronome aquatique qu'elle entend, même de loin, va beaucoup lui manquer. Tout comme le sable chaud. Elle jette un coup d'oeil sur le bord de la plage... et soudain, elle remarque quelque chose qui dérive dans les vagues, un objet transparent qui reflete la lumière. Lorsqu'il arrive sur la plage, la Riolu, curieuse, s'approche de lui et remarque qu'il s'agit d'une bouteille. C'est logique, c'est la mer : il y a des objets égarés et certains s'échoue sur le sable... s'ils ne sont pas détruit par l'eau. Se demandant s'il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur, le Pokémon Combat attrape la bouteille pour l'observer de plus près. Bien que fermé avec un bouchon de liège, elle est à moitié remplit d'eau de mer. Pourquoi jetter un objet pareil? Avant qu'elle décide de s'en débarasser, la Riolu a eut une idée, se rappelant de la sensation qu'elle avait eut ce matin même. Elle ouvre la bouteille, la plonge dans l'eau, ce qui la remplit totalement.

-"(Si je peux en emporter un peu...)" Pense-t-elle en revenant sur la plage.

Elle regarde l'objet avec un sourire. Premier vrai sourire depuis son réveil. Cette pensée à suffit à changer son air joyeux en air maussade. Lorsqu'elle y réfléchit, la mer est sa première source de joie depuis qu'elle est arrivé ici... et puis, c'est devant la mer qu'elle s'est réveillé. Elle était étourdie à ce moment là, mais maintenant, elle ressent envers elle un sentiment de sécurité, voir une apparence maternelle. Cependant, elle ne peut pas rester ici : si elle devait retrouver ses souvenirs, elle doit les chercher. Elle regarde sa bouteille... au moins, il lui restera une petite partie de la mer auprès d'elle. Le son en moins.

-"7 heures et 40 minutes... au moins, j'ai trouvé une autre utilité à cet objet si banal. Une "montre aquatique". "

Elle range sa petite invention dans son sac avant de finalement quitter la plage... sans remarquer que trois Pokémon la regardent d'un air malsain.

Elle revient au croissement où se trouvent quatre panneaux qui indique des directions différentes. La Guilde est devant elle, tandis qu'à sa gauche se trouve Bourg-Trésor et à sa droite, sa future destination. Avant de se tourner vers le vaste monde, elle jette un dernier regard vers la forme de Grodoudou qui se dessine au loin. Au fond... ils avaient l'air sympathique, ces apprentis. Surtout Aya... Attend! Pourquoi elle penserait à cette Skitty? Même si elle lui a sauvé la vie, elle n'est rien pour elle. Elles ne sont pas amies, après tout. Et après cette pensée plutôt amère, Nijiko passe le chemin vers le monde. Ce qui ne sera pas la première fois.

Fin du Chapitre


	4. Chapitre 4 : Vagabondage

Chapitre 4 : Vagabondage

Nombreuses et nombreuses heures ont passés sur la route de Nijiko tandis que cette dernière est encore en train de marcher. Contre toute attente, elle s'est souvent surprise à ne pas être fatiguée durant le voyage, mais se résout très vite à se dire que c'était grâce à son nouveau corps; les Riolus sont connus pour avoir une grande énergie à revendre malgré leur corps frêle. Cependant, elle fait quand même des pauses, souvent pour regarder sa "montre aquatique", une simple bouteille remplie d'eau de mer.

-(14 heures et 59 minutes... j'ai mangé, moi? Je n'ai pas faim pourtant...)

Durant le chemin vers la Fôret Oran, elle avait réfléchit sur cet espèce de don de savoir l'heure juste en regardant l'eau; une chose clairement loin d'être commun... et le plus choquant, c'est que même en se disant que ce n'est pas normal, une partie de son être sait que c'est naturel. C'est énervant : elle a l'impression que son esprit est coupé en deux. Après ce moment de reflexion, elle regarde aux alentours pour voir si elle est proche de son objetif. Seulement, rien autour d'elle pouvait ressembler à une forêt; à vrai dire, ça se rapproche plus à un début de montagne. Par doute, elle jette un coup d'oeil à sa carte; peut-être qu'elle s'est trompé de direction?

Effectivement, après une estimation de la trajectoire qu'elle a prit jusqu'ici, elle a montée trop vers le Nord et se trouve près d'un autre lieu : le Mont.Hérissé. La Riolu se gratte derrière son oreille, se sentant stupide, mais songe immédiatement à un nouveau plan.

-(Qui sait si je peux trouver quelque chose sur cette montagne... ça en vaudrait le déplacement. Je pense que j'arriverai à la Forêt Oran dans la soirée. Je peux le faire.)

Décidé, Nijiko range la carte dans son sac et se met en route vers le Mont.Hérissé.

-oOo-

Une heure plus tard, elle arrive au pied de la montagne et, sur le coup, en voyant l'immensité du lieu, se re-questionne sur l'idée de faire de la grimpette. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte; pas question! Mais si elle cherche dans les environs, il y aurait peut-être quelque chose? Elle commence à contourner la montagne en faisant attention à ne pas faire de une fausse chute et, par la même occassion, de se fouler une cheville. Mais au bout d'une demi-heure, tout ce qui se trouve autour d'elle n'est que de la roche et un peu de végétation, si on peut dire ainsi. Parfois, elle trouve des baies qui ont poussées, ont été écrassées ou ont été oubliées par des Pokémons en faisant leurs provisions; elle prend ceux qui sont toujours comestibles. Parfois, elle tombe sur des objets... cassés qui ressemblent à des bouts de verres; mieux vaut ne pas marcher dessus. Parfois, elle trouve des sortes de coques, sans doute des graines vides; beaucoup d'équipe d'exploration en utilise durant leur mission. Tout ce qu'elle avait gardé à part les baies, c'était un Ruban Dorée, sans la moindre éraflure; ça a de la valeur. L'excursion continue...

-oOo-

De nombreuses minutes passent et Nijiko a déjà fait les trois quarts de la montagne, mais commence à ressentir les effets de la fatigue. Mais, alors qu'elle songeait à faire une pause pour voir l'heure elle aperçoit au loin... ce qui semble être des planches de bois? Non, des constructions! Autre que Bourg-Trésor, elle n'a pas vu d'autres villages depuis. Etrange, un village dans un lieu comme ça? Intriguée, elle s'approche des maisons, mais ses croyances n'ont durées qu'un temps. Le village, aussi petit qu'il soit, est abandonné; les maisons en bois sont pourris, détruits par des chutes de rocher et envahits par de la lierre et des moissisures. Il n'y a rien dans les habitations, pas âme qui vive. Enfin presque. Des Etourmis ont profités des poutres en bois pour faire leur nids et le grand vide dans les maisons ont permit aux Mimigals d'installer leurs nids de soie, argentés et gluantes. Nijiko commence à avoir des regrets pour sa curiosité; heureusement qu'elle n'a pas manger ces derniers temps.

-"Que c'est beau..."

La Riolu détourne le regard vers une vision moins écoeurante pour son esprit humain quand soudain, quelque chose en mouvement attire son attention. Elle n'a croisé personne sur cette montagne, à tel point qu'elle oublie qu'il y a des gens qui peuvent habiter les lieux. Elle s'en approche doucement pour ne pas l'alerter, et quand elle est à une distance adaptable, elle observe la scène. C'est un Soporifik. Il regarde les coins du village d'un oeil malveillant. Qui qu'il soit, Nijiko a des sueurs froides rien qu'en le regardant; il est clair qu'il n'est pas un simple voyageur. Mieux veut se retirer avant de se faire repérer. La Riolu cherche une sortie discrète, marchant entre les maisons sur la pointe des pieds et lorsque qu'elle sort des habitations, elle apperçoit, au loin de la verdure s'étendant à plusieurs kilomètres.

-"(Mais... ça ne serait pas... la Forêt Oran là-bas?)"

Nijiko sourit : elle a retrouvée son chemin sans le vouloir. Cependant, il y a une petite crevasse qui sépare les maisons de la sortie du Mont.Hérissé, mais normalement elle ne devrait pas se faire mal si elle saute. Ses jambes tiendront le coup. Elle regarde en arrière pour vérifier qu'elle n'est pas suivit par le Soporifik et ensuite elle prend de l'élan pour sauter, tenant fermement sa bouteille pour pas la lâcher durant le saut. Elle franchit la crevasse... pour atterrir sur un Doduo qui passait par là. Paniqué par la soudaine charge qu'il a sur le dos, il se secoue dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce que Nijiko lâche prise et tombe sur le dos. Pendant qu'elle se remette du choc, le Doduo, enfin libre s'enfuit dans le sens inverse de la direction où il allait. La Riolu se relève, complètement énervée :

-"Chauffard!" Crie-t-elle dans le vide. "Doduo du dimanche!"

Soudain, elle se tait. Elle avait oublié le Soporifik; il va sans doute être attiré par le bruit! Et malheureusement pour elle, c'est bel et bien le cas : le Pokémon accourt vers le cri et lorsqu'il arrive, il ne voit personne. Nijiko a eu le temps de trouver et d'entrer dans une petite fissure dans la crevasse. Quelle chance. Elle attend qu'il part, le coeur à la chamade et les pensées suppliant d'être encore en sécurité, étouffant le moindre son qui viendrait d'elle. Après avoir perdu son temps, le Soporifik s'en va, laissant champ libre à la Riolu qui soupire de soulagement. Une fois que les bruits de pas ce sont éloignés, elle sort de sa cachette en vérifiant qu'il soit bien parti. Ensuite, elle jette un coup d'oeil à sa "montre aquatique" : elle n'est pas cassée, aucune fissure.

-"(16 heures et 34 minutes? J'ai perdu du temps sur cette montagne. Il est l'heure d'aller dans cette forêt.)"

Son regard vise la verdure juste devant elle, prête à reprendre son objectif de base. Elle se réjouit malgré la pensée de devoir encore faire plusieurs minutes de marche.

-oOo-

La Forêt Oran n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres tandis que Nijiko arrive totalement épuisée par sa journée. Appuyée contre un arbre et torturée par la faim, elle cherche de la nourriture dans son sac après l'avoir posé à terre. Elle sort les baies qu'elle a trouvée tout-à-l'heure : des baies Oran des baies Pecha, des baies Marron et des baies Sitrus. La Riolu les regarde, ayant une petite idée du goût de chacun, mais hésite. Elle choisit au hasard et dévore les baies, mélangeant les saveurs sec et acide, puis remet le reste dans son sac avec un léger regret pour son choix. Après son petit festin acidulé, elle regarde ce qu'il y a d'autre dans son sac en se souvenant qu'il y a une tente. Elle y trouve deux objets rond, l'un est jaune et reflète un peu de lumière et l'autre est bleu marine et donne l'impression qu'il y a de l'eau à l'intérieur. Il lui semble qu'elle a entendu parler de cela avant de quitter la Guilde; si elle s'en souvient bien, il s'agit d'orbe, mais elle ne voit pas à quoi elles servent. Il y a aussi des pics en argent ficellés ensemble. Neuf pics exactement. Il y a aussi deux sortes de poche, l'un avec un symbole de graine et l'autre avec un symbole de baie. Tient, un endroit où mettre les Baies. Et il y a deux graines dans l'autre poche, mais tout comme les orbes, elle ne sait pas à quoi elles servent.

Après avoir fait un peu le ménage dans son sac, sans regarder les poches se trouvent à l'extérieur de ce dernier, Nijiko s'allonge sous l'arbre pour se reposer un peu avant de monter la tente. En repensant au Soporifik du Mont.Hérissé, elle songe qu'il serait temps de développer une défence pour survivre dans ce monde; il lui faut des capacités, des attaques. En temps qu'être humain, elle n'a jamais combattu auparavant, et Arceus sait que pour un Pokémon, c'est vital pour rester en vie de savoir combattre. Elle regarde ses mains; elle est devenu un Pokémon de Type Combat, donc son espèce est plus habitué au corps à corps. Super. Se battre au corps à corps? Il y aurait plus de chance qu'elle tombe K.O. avant d'avoir mit le moindre coup.

-"(...Non. Il faut que je m'entraîne! Je ne sais pas quelles attaques ce corps peut apprendre, mais je vais le savoir.)"

Soudain, elle sent que ses paupières deviennent lourdes de sommeil, mais elle secoue vite sa tête pour rester éveiller. Elle sort le gros paquet jaune, ainsi que les ficelles et les tiges en bois et commence à monter la tente aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait, usant aussi des pics en argent pour soutenir le tout. C'était très maladroit, mais ça tient. Ouvrant doucement la tente pour ne pas faire écrouler la tente sur elle, elle pose son sac et en sort ce qui lui semble être un lit en coton. Ce n'était pas à sa taille, venant d'un Pikachu, mais si elle se recroquevillait, ça peut le faire. Mais oui, elle va passer une bonne nuit.

Fin du Chapitre


	5. Chapitre 5 :Mise au point

Chapitre 5 : Mise au point

Il faut l'avouer : Nijiko avait passé une bien meilleure nuit à la Guilde que dans cette forêt. Les différents sons, tel que le bruissement des branches d'arbre ou des bruits de pas de différents Pokémon l'avait empêché de dormir durant deux heures malgré sa fatigue extrême. Et le lendemain, la position qu'elle avait prise pour être entière dans le lit en coton lui a coûté son dos et à présent, elle a un peu de mal à tenir debout. Mais après être sortie de la tente qui est tombé durant son sommeil, elle s'est débloquée à force de s'étirer. Et après?

Eh bien, comme elle l'avait songé hier, elle se doit de s'entraîner pour éviter de tomber dans un quelconque danger et de ne pas savoir comment réagir pour s'en sortir. Même si la solitude la rend plus sereine, il y a l'inconvénient de devoir se protéger soi-même. Mais le problème est "comment"? Elle n'est pas née Pokémon et elle ne connait pas du tout quel genre de capacité elle pourrait apprendre, sans compter le fait qu'ils seront du corps-à-corps. Nijiko frissonne en entendant ça, mais songe vite à un endroit où s'entraîner. Elle a pensé au Mont.Hérissé; même si elle craint l'idée que le Soporifik soit toujours dans les parages, elle trouve que c'est un bon lieu pour s'entraîner. Sans compter que c'est pas trop loin de la Forêt Oran, elle pourra se dégourdir les membres avant de s'entraîner rien qu'en se dirigeant là-bas.

Elle revient à sa tente qui s'est changé en crêpe à minuit; c'est étonnant qu'elle ne l'ait pas senti s'écrouler sur elle durant la nuit. Elle retire les pics et les ficelles, les remettant dans le sac qu'elle a délibérément sorti de la tente, puis plit cette dernière pour qu'elle puisse y rentrer aussi. Bon, ça rend le sac plus gonflé et plus encombrant qu'avant, mais au moins c'est fait. Elle s'avance vers la grande forme de la montagne en titubant, tout en tenant sa "montre-aquatique" dans sa main gauche.

-oOo-

La Riolu commence légèrement à trembler en se souvenant de son expérience d'hier dans ces lieux. Evidemment, elle suppose que le Pokémon Psy est parti depuis le temps, mais qui sait s'il reviendra. Elle soupire et, finalement, prend la décision de grimper la montagne au lieu de faire le tour (après tout, elle l'a déjà fait), pensant à faire profil bas pour ne pas faire de mauvaise rencontre. Cherchant un passage pour monter, Nijiko tourne un peu autour de la montagne en espérant de ne pas croiser le chemin d'un ennemi. Au bout de deux minutes, elle trouve un petit chemin qui emmène vers le haut du Mont.Hérissé et, après avoir regardé ses arrières, elle commence à escalader.

C'est tout une affaire d'éviter les Doduos et les Etourmis durant son passage; effectivement, étant un Type Combat, les Type Vol et elle ne font pas bon ménage. Cependant, son ascension fut de courte durée car elle arrive dans un espace plat avec quelques grosses pierres à demi-enfoncées dans le sol et un peu de végétation présente par-ci par-là. La Riolu pose son sac sur l'un des rochers, décidant que cet endroit serait idéal pour s'entraîner. Mais avant tout, elle sort une baie de son sac, entendant son ventre grogner légèrement. La texture solide de la Baie Maron se fragilise rapidement sous la machoire de Nijiko qui s'étonnait à ce sujet, pensant s'y casser les dents; il est vrai que la force physique de ce corps est plus puissante que celle de l'ancien. Qui sait le nombre de possibilité qu'elle pourrait avoir si elle avait conscience de sa force de Pokémon; il faut dire qu'elle n'y fait pas vraiment attention. Mais encore, là n'est pas la question. La vraie question est de savoir quelles capacités elle peut maîtriser. C'était flou, mais elle se souvenait que certains Pokémon apprennent des capacités que d'autre ne peuvent les avoir, malgré le Type ou la forme du corps du Pokémon. Et comment ils peuvent le savoir d'ailleurs? C'est un pré-sentiment?

Alors que Nijiko réfléchissait à ce sujet, un grand bruit se fait entendre non loin de là. C'était bizarre, on aurait dit un truc qui venait de se briser en plusieurs morceaux. Mais ce n'était pas la sonorité qui a attiré l'attention de la Riolu, mais le fait que c'était proche. Curieuse mais non moins effrayée, elle s'approche lentement vers l'origine du son alors que ce dernier se répète. Lorsqu'elle se cache derrière l'une des pierres pour observer la scène, elle remarque que le bruit étrange se trouve être un Machoc qui est en train de s'entraîner contre un rocher. Rien de particulier. Nijiko allait revenir vers son sac pour revenir à son espace privé, mais s'arrête soudainement :

-"(Si ce Pokémon a des capacités de Type Combat, peut-être que je peux les imiter? Je pourrais en avoir en commun!)"

Excitée par l'idée de génie qu'elle a eu, elle s'éloigne de quelques rochers pour se rapprocher de son sac tout en faisant en sorte de ne pas quitter le Machoc de vue, et aussi pour qu'il ne la remarque pas. Le Pokémon de Type Combat commence à se concentrer, ne faisant rien, ce qui rend perplexe la Riolu avant de se rendre compte qu'une espèce de lueur orangée s'évade de son... genou. Soudain, le Machoc fait un saut de deux mètres de hauteur avant de s'élancer sur un rocher au hasard qui, suite à l'incroyable pression donnée par l'attaque, se brise en mille morceaux. Nijiko est sans voix, et est surtout horrifiée.

-"(Mais à quoi je pensais? Jamais je ne pourrais refaire la même chose! J'y laisserais mon genou!... mais d'un côté... non, non, impossible que je fasse cela.)"

En baissant la tête, elle tourne le dos à la scène, allant chercher son sac pour rebrousser chemin. En même temps, elle savait d'avance son abandon: elle avait déjà eu peur hier soir lorsqu'elle pensait que la spécialité des Type Combat était le corps-à-corps. Etant humaine de naissance, c'est logique qu'une partie de son être possède un instinct qui dit "Tu vas te faire mal en faisant ça". Et effectivement, elle l'écoute et se décourage face à son "épreuve". Peut-être qu'il y aurait un autre moyen de se défendre? Fabriquer des armes, peut-être?

-" _...C'était rapide..._ "

Surprise face à cette petite voix rinçante, la Riolu se tourne vers le haut d'une des pierres et s'estomaque de ce qui se trouvait au dessus d'elle. De là où elle est, ça ressemble à... un Pikachu, mais un Pikachu bien malade avec un cas extrême de déhydratation. Attend mais c'est un costume?

-"Qui êtes-vous?" Demande Nijiko en fronçant les sourcils.

-" _Trois fois rien... juste une passante..._ "

-"Passante"? Vous êtes une femme?... Excusez-moi, mais je vous vois pas très bien de là où je suis."

-" _Ce n'est rien... Vous allez continuer? ..._ "

La Riolu hausse un sourcil, analysant les mots qu'elle vient d'entendre, avant de se rendre compte que ce Pokémon l'espionnait depuis son arrivé; peut-être même avant? Mais quel manque d'intimité! Nijiko croise les bras dans une légère colère puis, juste pour l'ignorer, lui tourne le dos et regarde ailleurs. Son regard se repose donc sur le Pokémon Combat qui avait changé de capacité depuis un instant. A présent, sa main, paume ouverte, brille d'une lueur blanche et fonce sur un autre rocher qui a eut le même destin que le précédent. Cette fois-ci, c'était Casse-Brique. Encore une fois, la Riolu juge cela impossible pour une personne comme elle. Alors qu'elle commence à réfléchir, elle entend des claquements qui peut s'apparenter à des rires. Avec un frisson, elle se retourne vers la "passante".

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a." Dit Nijiko en fronçant les sourcils.

-" _Vous êtes amusante._ " Répond-t-elle en se penchant violemment vers l'avant.

-"... (Parce que vous croyez que c'est facile de faire une capacité alors qu'on est né humain?)"

-" _Arrêtez de juger et essayez._ "

Les yeux de la Riolu s'élargissent aussitôt; elle a entendu ses pensées? Ou c'est son expression facial qui trahissait ses pensées une fois de plus? Et alors qu'elle ne s'attendait pas ce que la situation soit encore plus tordue avec cette inconnue, cette dernière descend du rocher aussi rapidement que Nijiko ne pouvait le remarquer et s'approche d'elle. Dès qu'elle la remarque, le Pokémon Combat recule jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre l'un des rochers. Et c'est alors...

-" _Entraînez-vous sur moi._ "

-"Pardon?!"

-" _Je suis un Mimiqui. Un Type Spectre. Je ne sentirais pas vos coups._ "

-"Mais... pourquoi?"

-" _Oh, je ne sais pas. Par ennui? Allez-s'y._ "

La Mimiqui se met en place et imobilise la totalité de son corps, pouvant presque se faire passer pour une poupée de chiffon, et attend que la Riolu fasse quelque chose. Sauf qu'elle est encore désorienté par ce qui se passait. Une parfaite inconnue, qui passait par là, décide sur un coup de tête de l'aider... Mais dans quel monde elle s'est réveillé, enfin?

-" _Je vous sens perplexe._ "

-"Pourquoi je ne le serais pas? Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes."

-" _Je suis Fukami. Je suppose que tu ne peux pas vraiment me considérer comme quelqu'un, en fait..."_

Ah. Et pourquoi elle ressemble à un Pikachu?

-" _Je vous ai vu à Bourg-Trésor et je vous ai suivi jusqu'ici. Je dois avouer que je suis curieuse de savoir comment tu vas t'en sortir, mais si tu compte en rester là, il faudrait que je m'engage à faire avancer les chosesl._ "

Après ses mots, elle recommence à claquetter, ou à rire plutôt, ce qui déstabilise encore plus Nijiko. Bien que l'idée d'avoir été suivi sans avoir rien remarqué était effrayant, elle se demande surtout pourquoi cette Fukami ferait cela. Enfin, le fait qu'elle ressemble au Pikachu de la Guilde, sans le ruban, lui donne une légère idée du pourquoi. Alors que le souvenir de Bourg-Trésor et d'Aya commençait à venir dans son esprit, elle décide d'éloigner cette pensée et de se focaliser sur la situation.

-"Hé... je sais que vous voulez m'aider, mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment..."Avoue-t-elle à moitié tandis que la honte l'empêche de finir sa phrase.

-" _Eh bien... je suppose que tu n'as besoin que de concentration._ "

Après plusieurs clignement d'oeil, Nijiko se secoue la tête éloigner toutes ses questions et puis finalement de se lancer. En même temps, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas en restant là qu'elle pourra avancer dans ce monde. Elle se met en position de combat, mais garde une expression angoissé sur son visage. Elle n'a besoin que de concentration, mais est-ce qu'il y a autre chose? Fukami se penche vers l'avant, risquant même de tomber, puis se relève pour s'avancer vers la Riolu.

-" _Prévois ton coup. Imagine-le dans ta tête et imite les mouvements en même temps._ "

C'est une bonne idée. Nijiko commence à fermer les yeux pour penser à ces coups en se rappelant de ceux du Machoc. Mais dès que sa mémoire lui renvoit l'image de cet entraînement, elle lui rappelle aussi sa peur de se faire mal en essayant.

 _Non, bon sang!_

 _Nijiko, se faire mal est ce qui nous rend plus fort._

 _Si tu as peur toute ta vie de te faire mal en essayant, tu aura peur toute ta vie._

 _Tu comprends? Sois forte pour moi..._

La Riolu commence par une grande respiration, puis se concentre sur ses poings. Elle voudrait commencer par Casse-Brique au lieu de Pied-Voltige, l'idée de s'élancer dans les airs n'étant pas assez convaincant pour elle. Elle imagine ses poings débordant de force, d'une énergie gargantuesque, avec une aura blanche comme celle du Machoc. Puis, elle imagine sa cible, Fukami, qui n'a pas bougé depuis qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. Elle se prépare à charger, mettant sa main droite en arrière pour plus d'élan lorsqu'elle s'élancera contre la Mimiqui. Elle repousse toutes les dernières traces de peur qu'elle ressentait encore et court vers le Pokémon Spectre. Elle sentait la vraie sensation d'avoir touché le corps de Fukami, ou plutôt le fait que sa main la traverse en ralentissant la vitesse de son attaque avant d'atteindre le sol. Et comme la Mimiqui l'avait dit, elle n'a rien senti du tout.

-" _Tu vois?_ _Ç_ _a s'est bien passé._ "

Nijiko ouvre les yeux, s'éloigne un peu de Fukami en remarquant qu'elle était beaucoup trop près d'elle... et finalement sourit face à son petit exploit. Cependant, elle ne l'a pas vu.

-"C'était comment?"Demande-t-elle avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

-" _Eh bien, ça ressemblait plus à une attaque ordinaire. Vous savez, c'est un moyen de se défendre si on n'a plus d'énergie pour faire une capacité... ou même pas de capacité du tout._ "

En entendant cela, la Riolu se raidit un peu : peut-être qu'elle l'a vraiment entendu, du coup. Enfin bref, ça veut aussi dire qu'elle n'a pas vraiment fait d'attaque Casse-Brique. Peut-être qu'avec plus d'entraînement...

-"Pouvez-vous rester encore pour mon entraînement? Si vous plait?"

-" _Bien sûr. Je n'ai que ça à faire. Pense à essayer Pied-Voltige aussi._ _Ç_ _a vous servira beaucoup pour plus tard."_

Evidemment. Ça peut servir...

Fin du Chapitre


	6. Chapitre 6 : Le Cri

Chapitre 6 : Le Cri

 _Il y avait... comme une mélodie au loin._

 _Nijiko se trouvait à nouveau dans cette obscurité pensante et effrayante, sauf que cette fois c'était plus différent. Elle ne flottait plus dans le vide, mais elle était debout sur un chemin en pierre grise qui flottait dans le vide et au loin, il y avait une musique. Ses jambes s'étaient automatiquement mise à marcher vers elle et la Riolu n'arrivait pas à les arrêter. Elle avait comme un mauvais présentiment et voulait faire marche arrière, mais son esprit n'était que le spectateur de la scène. Elle ne reconnaissait pas la mélodie, bien que celle-ci lui semblait légèrement familière... un souvenir? Espérons que ce ne soit pas comme la dernière fois..._

 _Mais, comme le destin semblait la détester, la musique douce se changait lentement en bruit de bagarre et d'objet qui se casse, comme si des personnes se disputaient. Le sentiment de peur augmentait dans le coeur de Nijiko, surprise par ce changement abrute et remarquait aussitôt les brides de mots. Encore eux. Cependant, même si le tout faisait un charabia épouvantable, un mot était discertement dit et répété : "Meurtier". La nausée commençait à revenir lorsque qu'un sentiment de colère inexplicable s'empare de la Riolu. Ses jambes s'arrêtaient d'un coup, cédant sous le poids du corps qui s'écrassa au sol avec un bruit sourd. Et alors..._

 _ **NIJIKO?**_

 _Cette dernière avait les yeux qui s'élargissaient face à la voix profonde qui l'avait appelé. Nijiko n'avait toujours pas le contrôle de son corps qu'elle désespérait d'avoir lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher très rapidement d'elle. Elle ne pouvait même pas relever la tête pour voir ce qu'elle supposa aussitôt être son aggresseur. Pourquoi? Pourquoi a-t-elle des rêves aussi absurdes que celui-ci? Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé dans son passé pour avoir... ça._

 _Les bruits de pas s'accélèrent..._

-oOo-

Nijiko se réveille dès qu'elle sentit la sensation que des mains se sont emparés de son cou et se relève aussitôt pour tousser. Elle se dépêche de sortir de la tente pour vomir... du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. La nausée qu'elle avait eu dans son rêve ne s'était pas effacé au réveil et elle pensait qu'elle allait réellement vomir. Mais juste quelques gouttes de salive s'évadaient de sa bouche quand elle toussa contre un arbre. Encore heureux, si on peut dire ainsi...

Elle se retourne vers sa tente qui ne s'est pas étalé cette fois; Fukami lui avait apprit à faire tenir sa tente. Quand elle avait fini son premier jour d'entraînement, elle était trop fatiguée pour revenir à la Forêt Oran et elle avait décidé de rester sur le Mont.Hérissé. La Mimiqui l'avait emmené là où sa base temporaire était posé : dans le village abandonné où elle était le jour d'avant. Bien qu'elle n'était pas rassuré, elle avait choisi de rester avec elle pour cette nuit-là et en la voyant galérer avec la tente, Fukami s'est mise à l'aider... d'une manière que la Riolu ne soupçonnerait pas. Elle pensait que les Mimiqui n'avaient pas vraiment de membre à part la tête, mais il semblerait que non; ils ont des... bras en ruban qui leur permettent de manipuler leur environnement. Ça avait destabilisé Nijiko encore une fois, mais elle commençait à se dire que Fukami était... née pour ça.

-"Au fait. J'ai beau vous avoir suivi, je ne connais pas votre nom." Disait cette dernière avant d'aller se coucher.

-"Mon nom?... Je m'appelle Yôko."

-"Gracieux."

...maintenant qu'elle y pense, on ne l'a pas appelé Yôko dans son rêve...

En se rappelant les souvenirs de la nuit d'avant et de son cauchemar, la Riolu commence à se dire que le nom "Yôko" n'est qu'une illusion dans ses souvenirs. Mais une autre partie de son esprit lui remémore que c'est faux, ce nom existe... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là alors?

Enfin bref, ce n'est pas le moment de se demander cela. Il faut passer à l'acte. Hier, avant de se séparer d'elle, Fukami lui avait demandé ce qu'elle comptait faire à présent. Nijiko y avait réfléchit et, après ses deux jours d'entraînement, elle songeait à aller à l'Est pour tenter de trouver des villages humains. Dormir dans le village abandonné lui a donné l'idée que, quelque part, il y aurait une communauté humaine dans laquelle elle appartenait. Bien sûr, elle a prit soin de ne rien dire de sa nature à la Mimiqui. Mais elle va suivre le conseil de cette dernière : revenir à Bourg-Trésor avant. Selon elle, il y a des boutiques utiles pour son voyage pour dépenser les sous qu'elle a trouvé dans les maisons et donné à la Riolu. "Perdu, c'est perdu. Trouvé, c'est trouvé"; comme la Mimiqui disait avec des claquettements. Même si Nijiko se sentait mal de prendre de l'argent qui ne lui appartenait pas, elle se rendait compte que ça allait lui servir.

Une fois qu'elle a remit sa tente dans son sac, chose qu'elle arrive mieux à faire, elle commence son retour à Bourg-Trésor en prenant soin de bien lire la carte cette fois.

-oOo-

Revenir sur ce croissement était un peu bizarre pour Nijiko, elle qui s'attendait à ne plus revenir ici. Cependant, elle ne veut pas penser trop à Aya; c'est pour ça qu'elle évite à tout prix de regarder la Guilde en jettant un oeil sur sa "montre-aquatique" sans remarquer qu'il y avait un trou à sa gauche qui n'était pas là avant. Il est à peu près midi quand elle est arrivé ici; c'est vrai, quand elle essayait d'atteindre la Forêt Oran, elle s'était perdu et avait prit plus de temps que prévu. Enfin bref, selon Fukami, il y a une boutique tenue par des Kecleons, des Pokémon ressemblent à des caméléons. Ca ne doit pas être difficile à trouver, donc.

L'atmosphère de Bourg-Trésor est... plaisant. C'est la première fois de sa vie Pokémon que Nijiko voit autant de monde, ça en est presque dérangeant pour elle. Hormis de nombreuses maisonnette qui entouraient le chemin en terre et en marbre coloré, il y avait aussi les fameuses boutiques que la Mimiqui lui avait parlé, dont les propriétaires sont des Pokémon... assez imposants ou effrayants. La Riolu baisse la tête et avance dans le village, ne la relevant que quelque fois pour observer s'il y a celle des Kecleons. Ca arrive, que trois fois, qu'elle heurte quelqu'un par accident, mais elle a réussi à faire son chemin jusqu'à la boutique en question après avoir traversé un pont qui surplombait une rivière.

Tout comme la Guilde et des autres stands ici, la tente du magasin ressemble au visage du ou des propriétaires. C'est une remarque assez amusante pour la Riolu, mais elle n'est pas là pour ça. Devant elle se trouvait des espèces de paniers en paille posé sur une table recouverte d'un drap. Dans les paniers, il y a des baies; un type de baie différent par panier, ce qui donnait un ordre de couleur plaisant à l'oeil. Elle jette un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur de l'échoppe, ne voyant pas les commerçants, pour appercevoir des objets de différentes natures. Ils sont tous rangés dans un certain ordre sur des étagères en bois, soigneusement entreposés pour être mis en vente. Il y avait aussi des caisses en bois fermement scellées, sans doute pour des objets plus précieux.

Il y avait aussi, à l'extérieur, un panneau qui indiquait les objets qu'ils vendaient, ainsi que leur prix. L'objectif de ses achats sont uniquement de l'approvisionnement en nourriture, ne voyant pas vraiment d'intérêt pour les objets tel que les orbres. Fukami n'a donné aucun conseil là-dessus et la seule chose qu'elle savait jusqu'à lors, c'était que les pommes était très nutritives et que les Baies Oran servent à soigner. Très utile pour une personne qui ne maîtrise pas encore ses capacités.

C'est alors qu'un des Kecleons, un vert, arrive du fond de la boutique pour acceuillir chaleureusement Nijiko, ce qui l'a surprise car elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Le deuxième, un violet, apparaît pour la saluer aussi.

-"Bienvenue au Marché Kecleon!" Disent-ils en coeur.

-"Bonjour..."

-"Vous êtes nouvelle dans le village?" Demande l'un d'eux.

-"On ne voit pas souvent de Riolu dans cette région." Rajoute l'autre pour expliquer la question.

-"Eh bien... bon, pour être claire, je vais faire un long voyage. Je voudrais savoir combien de pomme et de Baie Oran je pourrais acheter avec 527 Poké."

-"A nombre pair ou impair?"

-"Impair. Plus de Baie Oran que de pomme. S'il vous plait."

Remarquant qu'ils ne pourrons attendre une quelconque réponse pour leur question ou une véritable discussion avec la Riolu, ils s'en vont toute de suite voir ce qu'ils peuvent faire pour elle. Nijiko grimace un peu tout en sortant son sac d'argent; elle voudrait rester le moins longtemps possible dans ce village. Ca doit être à cause de la foule qu'el-

-"Yôko? C'est toi?"

Soudain, la Riolu entend une voix qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais entendre et se retourne imédiatement pour appercevoir Aya, la Skitty qu'elle a sauvée, tenant un espèce de sac à main fixé sur son flan par une lanière solide. Nijiko se radit : qu'est-ce qu'elle est sensé dire?

-"B-Bonjour..."

-"Hihi, ça fait très longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu. Trois jours, je crois?" Se demande-t-elle en regardant le ciel.

-"Oui, c'est ça..."

-"Comment vas-tu depuis?"

Nijiko était... perplexe. Déjà parce que la Skitty n'a pas oublié sa demande de l'appeler "Yôko" en présence d'autres personnes, mais sûrtout qu'elle voulait savoir des nouvelles d'elle. La Riolu pensait qu'elle l'avait oublié depuis; après tout, ce n'était qu'un service, hein?

-"Pourquoi tu veux savoir?" Questionne-t-elle avec un brin de nervosité dans sa voix.

-"Parce que je t'aime bien, voyons. Tu as l'air d'être une personne sympa, et je suis toujours reconnaissante pour mon sauvetage."

-"Mais... mais c'était pas grand chose..."

-"La vie est importante, crois-moi. Enfin bref, qu'est-ce que tu deviens?"

-"Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici?"

Les oreilles d'Aya se baissent légèrement en remarquant que la Riolu ne semble clairement pas vouloir répondre à sa question. Mais elle hausse les épaules et lui explique pourquoi elle est là.

-"Mon partenaire va revenir de son voyage pour reprendre du service. Je vais donc l'emmener dans le bar Spinda. C'est un endroit souterrain qui vient d'ouvrir au croissement. Tu as dû le voir en arrivant."

-"Non... je ne l'ai pas vu..."

-"Si tu veux, je peux t'y inviter. Je suis sûre qu'il aimera faire ta connaissance."

-"Non, non... Attend. C'est ce... Keunotor, ton partenaire?"

-"Ce n'était que temporaire. Habituellement, je fais équipe avec Gôshi, mais il a eu une semaine de congé pour voir sa famille."

-"Ah, Miss Aya! Heureux de vous revoir!"

Les Kecleons sont revenu, l'un des deux portant l'achat de Nijiko. Celle-ci soupire mentalement, heureuse de voir une issue à la discussion. Pas qu'elle détestait Aya, mais c'était juste trop bizarre pour elle qu'elle lui parle comme si elle était... une amie. Ce n'est encore qu'une inconnue pour elle. Le Kecleon violet pose le sac de provision tandis que la Riolu lui donnait l'argent qui lui demandait. Elle range tout de suite son paquet avant que le vendeur l'interpelle :

-"Vous avez oublié votre argent." Dit-il en tendant l'argent qui ne comptait pas dans l'achat.

-"Mmmmh..."

-"Bonjour Monsieurs Kecleon!"

Nijiko adresse un regard timide aux deux nouveaux arrivants, deux espèces de souris rondes et bleues. Un Azurill et un Marill. Vu la réaction des vendeurs qui sont aussi joyeux que revoir Aya, ce sont soit des connaissances, soit des clients récurrants. Bah, comme si elle avait besoin d'argent alors qu'elle a de quoi tenir jusqu'à trouver d'autres provisions pendant son voyage.

-"C'est cadeau." Dit-elle en pointant du doigt les enfants.

-"Mmh? Vraiment?" Demande le Kecleon violet qui avait toujours son argent en main.

-"Oui, ça me fait plaisir."

Pas vraiment. Elle voulait juste partir d'ici. N'accordant qu'un vague "au revoir" à Aya, Nijiko commence à partir, laissant les vendeurs et les enfants perplexes. De là où elle est, elle entend vaguement la Skitty répondre aux marchands; elle leur explique sans doute, à sa manière, l'action de la Riolu. Mais ça ne l'intéresse pas plus que rester ici. Cependant, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre le pont qui sépare le village en deux, elle s'arrête, les yeux grands ouverts.

Il ne lui semble pas qu'il l'ait vu, avec chance, et Nijiko n'était pas vraiment sûre que c'était le même. Un Soporifik, seul, qui attendait quelqu'un de l'autre côté du pont. Bien que la Riolu sait déjà qu'il ne l'avait pas vu au Mont.Hérissé de toute façon, elle s'éloigne de peur qu'il ne l'attaque. Pour ne pas attirer son attention, elle se pose de manière décontracté sur un poteau qui se trouvait à côté du Magasin Kecleon. Elle reste néanmois très nerveuse et ça se voit très clairement sur son visage.

Soudain, elle remarque les deux enfants de tout à l'heure courir devant elle... pour rejoindre le Soporifik d'un air joyeux. Cette vision paralyse de question la Riolu avant qu'elle sent une présence à côté d'elle. Elle déplace lentement ses iris pour voir la Skitty, visiblement soucieuse de son état. Nijiko, par hasard, se rappelle de mémoire qu'il y avait, en plus des équipes d'exploration, des équipes de secours. Peut-être qu'Aya en connait une... peut-être qu'elle devrait lui faire partager ses suspicions.

-"Dit, Aya. Tu vois ce Soporifik là-bas?" Demande-t-elle tandis que la Skitty répond avec un "oui" simple. "Je crois que c'est quelqu'un de mauvais..."

-"Tu sais que c'est de graves accusations que tu fais là?"

-"Je...mmmh... désolé."

-"Viens, je vais te montrer qu'il ne faut pas juger sur l'apparence."

La Skitty s'avance vers le groupe pour faire connaissance pendant que la Riolu la regarde avec perplexité. Cependant, elle avait développé une certaine curiosité pour ce qu'Aya compte lui montrer et la rejoind en gardant ses distances avec le Soporifik. Les deux enfants remarquent leur présence et interrompent la discussion pour leur parler.

-"Oh! Bonjour Madame! On n'a pas eu le temps de vous remercier pour avoir payer à notre place." Dit l'Azurill à Nijiko d'un air joyeux.

-"De rien." Répond simplement la Riolu sans en attendre d'avantage.

-"Il y a un problème? Sauf si trop personnel, hein." Demande Aya.

-"Il y a quelque temps, on a perdu un objet auquel on y tient beaucoup." Répond Marill sans le moindre désagrément. "On l'a cherché partout... Mais on ne l'a pas encore trouvé!... Puis M. Soporifik est venu et il nous a dit qu'il avait vu notre objet quelque part!"

La Riolu fronce les sourcils en entendant cela, trouvant cela suspect d'un côté. Mais de l'autre, lorsqu'elle regarde les enfants remercier le Soporifik et que celui-ci répond, malgré sa voix assez grave et pesante, avec gentillesse et amabilité, elle pense qu'elle s'est peut-être trompé et commence à croire Aya. Cependant, elle garde quand même une part de doute.

Ainsi, ils s'apprêtent à partir de Bourg-Trésor pour commencer leur recherche sous les encouragements d'Aya. Nijiko les regarde tranquillement passer avant qu'elle ne reçoit soudainement un coup involontaire de la part du Soporifik qui l'avait pas fait attention à elle.

-"Oh. Pardon." S'excuse rapidement le Pokémon Psy avant de reprendre sa marche.

Elle n'a pas répondu et encore moins réagit suite à cette action, par lassitude et surtout par peur qu'il ne réplique avec méchanceté. En plus, il s'est excusé; ça ne servirait à rien de répondre de manière aussi négative. Mais alors qu'elle les voit lentement disparaître de sa vue...

...la chose la plus étrange se produit...

Un violent maux de tête s'empare de Nijiko en même temps que la nausée de ce matin remontait dans sa gorge. Ses jambes commencent à se changer en coton pour elle et elle sent son corps s'écraser lourdement sur le sol. S'en suit l'horrible sensation que sa gorge se serre de son plein gré et l'empêche de respirer, obligeant la Riolu à prendre de grande bouffée d'air inutile. Tous ses symptômes l'effrayent, au point de se demander si elle était en train de mourir. Et, alors qu'elle se retenait de vomir et que son esprit effaçait chaque souvenir et sensation qu'elle avait, l'ultime effet de ce trouble se manifeste dans sa vision.

Tout autour d'elle devient flou et blanc inévitablement, obligeant Nijiko à fermer les yeux pour éviter d'augmenter sa douleur mentale. Et soudain, dans le noir profond de ses paupières, une ligne blanche se trace horizontalement dans sa vision tel un éclair qui parcourt le ciel lors d'une nuit d'orage. Et dès que cette ligne explose en un flash de lumière, l'esprit de Nijiko est transporté dans un tout nouveau monde sensoriel.

Elle se retrouve à nouveau dans le Mont Hérissé, du moins dans une partie de cette montagne qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout. Un effroi plus grand encore s'empare de la Riolu pendant que son désaroi lui fait demander pourquoi tout cela lui arrive. "Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, enfin?!" hurle-t-elle dans sa tête.

-"A L'AIDE!"

Soudain, un autre cri surplombe celui de Nijiko, la surprenant. Elle se tourna vers l'origine de la voix et l'avait reconnu comme étant celle de l'Azurill. Et c'est alors qu'elle reconnait Soporifik, qui était dos à elle, et qui fait des menaces au jeune enfant qu'il surplombait. Avant que la Riolu put intervenir, tout redevient blanc, l'aveuglant, puis... plus rien.

Lorsque la Riolu revient à elle, elle est à nouveau à Bourg-Trésor. Mais elle n'est pas au bout de ses peines car de nombreuses personnes se sont approché d'elle et l'entoure pour vérifier si elle va bien. Le premier Pokémon qu'elle reconnait dans le tas était Aya qui était la plus proche d'elle. Evidement, dès qu'elle s'est réveillée, elle est resté immobile et les yeux grands ouverts pour que tous remarque qu'elle est bel et bien consciente et qu'ils la laissent tranquille. Heureusement pour elle, à peu près tous les Pokémon sont parti reprendre ses activités, laissant elle et Aya seule. Cette dernière se montre toujours inquiète malgré le fait qu'elle se relève sans aucune difficulté.

-"Tu vas bien, Yôko?..."

Cependant, Nijiko ne dit, encore perturbée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. D'un coup, elle pointe la direction où est parti Soporifik et commence à balbultier.

-"...M-mauvais... au... au Mont Hérissé!" Murmure-t-elle en essayant de remettre ses idées en place.

-"Hein? De quoi tu parle?"

-"Le... Le Soporifik... il est méchant... il va attaquer l'enfant..."

-"Quoi?... Tu dois être fatiguée. Viens, je vais t'em-"

-"Je ne suis pas folle."

La Skitty se retourne brusquement vers la Riolu, surprise du trimbre de voix qu'elle venait soudainement de prendre. Nijiko s'en étonne elle-même, se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de dire ça. Après tout, elle venait quand même de s'évanouir et d'avoir une espèce de rêve hallucinatoire; du coup, cette peur a été créé sur un coup de tête. Après avoir régulé son souffle, la Riolu se relève et jette un coup d'oeil vers Aya qui semble toujours inquiète à son sujet.

-"Je devrais y aller." Dit Nijiko tout simplement.

-"Tu es sûre? Tu viens de t'évanouir et..."

-"Ca ira... Je vais bien. Merci de te soucier de moi."

Sur ces mots, le Pokémon Combat commence à partir sans se retourner vers la Skitty qui, après quelques secondes, affiche un léger sourire. Au fond, Nijiko était touchée par le fait qu'elle se rappelle d'elle et n'avait pas oublié de l'appeler "Yôko". Elle ne peut pas l'ignorer éternellement, et puis... d'un côté, elle ressentait une certaine zone de confort auprès d'Aya, mais sa timidité l'empêche de l'exprimer correctement. La Riolu, les provisions à présent dans son sac, s'en va à nouveau de Bourg-Trésor tout en ayant remarqué le bar souterrain que lui avait parlé le Pokémon Normal.

Fin du Chapitre


	7. Chapitre 7 : L'ombre d'un souvenir

**Bien le bonjour. J'ai décidé de mettre directement un message ici suite au dernier commentaire sur ma fanfic qui m'a fait pensé que je devrais clarifier les choses. La fanfic est basé sur le scénario de "Pokémon Donjon Mystère : Explorateur du Ciel", donc dans la forme : l'histoire suivra celle du jeu mais avec d'énorme modification (au clair, c'est ce qui se passe quand je met mes papattes de scénariste ambulant sur le scénario -w-). Il y aura d'énormes alternatifs (mais ça, vous vous en rendrez compte vers le milieu de l'histoire), mais ça suit l'histoire de base, donc ne soyez pas étonné qu'on y revient dessus, c'est prévu. Sur ce, merci de suivre ma fanfic et bonne lecture!**

o/O\o

Chapitre 7: L'ombre d'un souvenir

-"(...21h13?... Je devrais m'installer ici pour la nuit...)"

Nijiko a marché tout la journée, sans se retourner, sans se soucier d'Aya ou de cette hallucination qui lui a fait perdre du temps. En effet, lorsqu'elle a décidé de s'arrêter dans cette forêt, non seulement il faisait nuit, mais en plus un orage commence à faire rage. Elle s'est retirée dans un arbre creux assez étroit pour se protéger de la pluie et dépose ses affaires; on dirait qu'elle n'aura pas à faire sa tente pour une fois. La Riolu songe à aller plus loin, mais les Pokémon sont de plus en plus puissants à mesure ou elle avance et jusqu'ici, elle n'a toujours pas découvert le moindre village humain. Peut-être que son voyage était trop linéaire et elle n'est tombé sur aucune civilisation humaine ou Pokémon par pur malchance? Pendant sa traversée, elle s'est entraînée pour améliorer ses attaques Casse-Brique et Pied Voltige; elle sait un peu mieux les utiliser maintenant, mais pas assez pour les utiliser correctement. Aller plus loin serait donc inutile dans cet état.

Elle sort sa carte et, comme il fait sombre dans le tronc d'arbre, elle sort aussi l'une des orbes qui était dans son sac. Elle avait vite remarqué son utilité en tant que lampe de poche; certes, sa lumière était trop faible pour l'éclairer dans l'obscurité, mais était assez pour éclairer sa carte. Cependant, elle se rend compte qu'elle est trop faible et fatiguée pour voir où elle était lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit qu'elle avait du mal à lire les noms sur la carte. Ne pouvant lutter d'avantage contre le sommeil, elle range sa carte et l'orbe pour aller dormir.

L'humidité qui commence à renter dans l'arbre n'est pas vraiment agréable pour s'endormir, mais elle doit faire avec. Elle sort son lit en coton et la toile de sa tente, craignant que le sol salisse le lit et se pose dessus comme elle le pouvait. En attendant qu'elle s'endort, Nijiko regarde le paysage qui se présente à elle à l'extérieur du tronc; une forêt à perte de vue dont la pluie ne fait que rendre sa beauté plus belle encore et le son des gouttes atteignant le sol ou les feuilles des arbres faisait une mélodie si agréable, si hypnotique, si doux, si reposant...

-oOo-

Nijiko ouvre lentement les yeux, émergeant doucement de son sommeil pour une fois agréable... mais quelque chose lui semble... différent, mais elle n'arrive pas à y mettre le doigt dessus. Elle jette un coup d'oeil dehors et commence à soupirer lorsqu'elle remarque qu'il fait encore nuit. Elle se relève rapidement et se cogne involontairement le haut de son crâne sur le plafond du tronc d'arbre. Alors qu'elle frotte sa bosse avec sa main, le souvenir qu'elle n'atteignait pas le plafond quand elle était debout lui vient en mémoire.

Toutes réflexions à ce sujet s'éclipsent dans l'esprit de Nijiko quand sa main rentre dans son champ de vision. Celle-ci n'est plus d'une couleur bleu royal, mais d'une couleur marron clair et ne possède plus trois petits doigts, mais cinq longs doigt dont le bout de chaque est à moitié couvert de quelque chose de transparent et de dur... des ongles; et c'est pareil pour l'autre main. Une pensée traverse l'esprit de Nijiko et se met à regarder le reste de son corps pour vérifier. La raison de cette poussée de croissance soudaine est révélée et elle ne croyait pas ses yeux.

-"(Je suis... Je suis redevenue humaine?!)"

Elle est vêtue d'une robe bleue avec de la dentelle blanche, des dessins mystiques bleu foncé et décoré avec un bijou de haute qualité sur la ceinture blanche qui lui entoure la taille. Elle porte des ballerines de la même couleur avec quelques pierres aussi tout autour du chausson. Une chevelure noir de jais descend en cascade sur ses épaules et une fleur blanche est accrochée à une mèche de ses cheveux. Les sentiments de Nijiko se mélangent; sur le coup, elle pense que tout n'était qu'un rêve, mais lorsqu'elle se rend compte dans son émerveillement qu'elle était encore dans le tronc, le mystère sur ce qui lui arrive s'épaissit.

Elle décide de sortir du tronc dont l'entrée est à présent trop petite pour elle et elle regarde autour d'elle pour voir où elle était. Une forêt avec des feuilles dorées, une herbe de la même couleur comme du verre qui reflète la lumière du soleil dont celui-ci était en train de se coucher au loin. Il n'y a personne dans les environs, juste des bruits sourds d'un village non loin de sa position. Elle commence à se dire qu'elle sortait un très long rêve... mais elle est toujours amnésique. Elle jette un coup d'oeil sur le sol pour voir s'il y a un quelconque point d'eau pour voir à quoi elle ressemble. Point d'eau qu'elle trouve à quelques mètres d'elle.

Nijiko s'approche pour enfin voir son visage, en espérant ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise en voyant son reflet. Plus elle avance, plus son coeur bat à la chamade; elle a très hâte de le voir. Elle s'assoit juste devant l'eau et, après une profonde inspiration, elle se baisse... et découvre le visage d'une humaine tout à fait normale. Des yeux verts et brillants, telle deux émeraudes, un petit nez, des lèvres fines et élégantes pour un visage aussi enfantin. Nijiko est perturbée : elle est... une enfant?

Elle ne veut pas décrocher son regard de son reflet, se demandant pourquoi ce visage ne lui semble pas correct. Elle n'arrête pas de se regarder... jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque que quelque chose ne va pas. La petite fille commence à regarder tous les détails, non seulement de son visage, mais aussi le reste du corps... et distingue un détail, pourtant très visible, mais qu'elle n'a pas remarquée la première fois...un détail intimidant et qu'elle ne voudrait pas voir...

... des marques rouge brun foncés sont présents sur son cou, comme s'il était sur le point de céder et que sa tête allait tomber...

Nijiko est effrayée et en même temps intriguée par ces marques et, avec une curiosité incontrôlée, elle approche sa main sur l'une d'elle. Alors qu'elle la touche à peine, elle est prise d'une grande douleur à l'endroit où elle a mit son doigt. Ces marques ou blessures semblent réagir que quand on les touche, mais pas quand elle tourne la tête. Il serait mieux les laisser tranquille.

-"Est-ce que tu vas mieux?"

La petite fille se paralyse suite à ses mots qui venait d'une personne qui se trouve derrière elle. Ce dernier s'installe à ses côtés, sans remarquer la peur sur le visage de Nijiko lorsqu'il lui a parlé... et encore moins quand elle le voit. C'est un homme, un adulte, les cheveux châtains en bataille et la peau de couleur crème. Il est vêtu d'une tunique qui est très familière pour elle et surtout, le détail qu'elle ne va pas oublier de si tôt : son visage est remplacé par un vide dont les extrémités ressemblait à des fissures, comme si son visage était en porcelaine et qu'il s'est brisé. Ce manque de visage ne semble pas gêner l'homme tandis que cette idée que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve et que cette personne est une sorte de présentation de son amnésie apparaît dans l'esprit de Nijiko. Cet homme est sans doute un proche... mais elle ne se souvient pas de lui.

-"Tu as l'air d'aller bien. Tant mieux, cette opération est très complexe et les personnes qui l'ont passé ont beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre. Tu as l'air d'être la seule à l'avoir supporté." Dit-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. "Tu peux te relever?"

-"Que...qui êtes vous?..." Demande timidement la petite fille.

-"Mmh... je suppose qu'on peut rester ici pour le moment."

Il commence à faire des ricochets tandis que Nijiko hausse un sourcils; n'a-t-il pas entendu ce qu'elle a dit? Ou alors tout ce qui se passe autour d'elle n'est en réalité qu'un souvenir qui se joue? Pendant qu'elle évite le contact visuel avec cet homme, elle sent quelque chose de froid dans sa poche. Après un léger frisson, elle retire l'objet qui la gênait. L'objet le plus étrange qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Une sorte de coquillage ovale et lisse avec des trous dedans avec une sorte de petit bout troué aussi; ça ressemble à un instrument de musique, à une flûte. Quand l'homme jette un coup d'oeil vers elle, il remarque l'objet:

-"Tu veux en jouer?" Demande-t-il en souriant. "C'est vrai qu'un air d'ocarina nous ferait du bien."

-"De l'ocarina?"

-"Si te plait, tu veux bien jouer un petit d'air pour Papa?"

Papa?... Cet homme est son père?...

Nijiko regarde cet ocarina; elle ne sait pas en jouer, et même si elle le savait, elle l'a oubliée. Mais une sensation au fond d'elle lui dit qu'elle saura quoi faire... donc elle se lance. Elle place ses petites lèvres délicatement sur le bout troué et souffle légèrement à l'intérieur,faisant sortir un long son agréable. La jeune fille commence à sourire à l'entendant... jusqu'à qu'elle remarque qu'elle jouait un air sans qu'elle puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Alors que son esprit a perdu possession de son corps, les sons qu'elle produisait s'harmonisent ensemble pendant que son enveloppe corporel se balance lentement de droite à gauche, comme s'il suivait le rythme de la musique. Mais c'est si agréable à écouter... elle ferme mentalement les yeux et laisse son corps faire le reste. Elle entend l'homme soupirer:

-"Que c'est beau..." Dit-t-il caressant les cheveux de Nijiko. "Même si tu as vécue une épreuve aussi dure, tu es toujours toi même... brave fille... hé... juste, peux-tu nous le promettre? Ne reste jamais seule... une fille comme toi ne doit rester seule... tu vas sans doute, rencontrer des personnes qui seront là pour toi... qui te protégeront... qui nous remplaceront... "

Ces derniers mots... il y avait tant de tristesse dans ces derniers mots que Nijiko en est toute troublée. C'est comme si son coeur croule dans son ventre et qu'une forte impression d'être obligée de se souvenir de ce qui s'est passé la frappe d'une force abrupte. Mais elle n'est pas au bout de ses peines lorsqu'elle aperçoit, au loin, une sorte de flash bleu gris qui commence à engloutir la forêt avec une vélocité extrême.

-oOo-

Nijiko se réveille avec une sensation de lourdeur et de fatigue importante. Comme si elle n'avait jamais dormi. Lorsque ses vertiges se sont dissipés, elle se relève doucement en évitant de cogner le plafond... avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle ne le pouvait pas de toute façon. Elle est de nouveau un Riolu... et elle l'a toujours été depuis son réveil sur la plage.

-"(Ce... quel drôle de rêve...)"

Elle commence à soupirer, exaspérée et rassurée en même temps; après tout, s'il existait un homme avec... un visage absent comme celui-ci, ça serait assez horrifique... Remarque, ça expliquerait pourquoi elle a des cauchemars. En regardant autour d'elle, elle remarque que l'une des poches extérieur de son sac était ouverte et qu'un objet était posé à côté d'elle. Par surprise, elle voit l'ocarina, le même que dans son rêve, juste à côté d'elle. Où? D'où vient cette chose? Elle l'avait sur elle depuis le début?... Non attend, ce sac appartient à la Pikachu... Et pourquoi il était là en plus? Son sac lui servait d'oreiller pendant son sommeil; peut-être a-t-elle fouillé son sac pendant qu'elle dormait? Est-elle en quelque sorte somnambule? Super...

En dehors du tronc, il fait encore nuit, en tout cas, il fait très sombre, la Riolu voit à peine les arbres aux alentours. Voulant savoir l'heure, Nijiko jette un oeil à sa bouteille... et un frisson parcourt le dos de la Riolu. Elle n'arrive plus à savoir l'heure, à vrai dire, on dirait que l'eau s'est solidifié, comme de la glace, mais sans la température.

-"(C'est pas vrai... je suis encore en train de rêver, hein?...)"

Après s'être murmuré quelques mots de réconfort, elle s'attache la bouteille autour de son cou, range l'ocarina dans la poche ouverte, et décide enfin à sortir du tronc. Tout autour d'elle est d'une obscurité infernale et elle ne distingue plus rien au bout de quelques mètres seulement. Mais la Riolu ne s'inquiète pas pour cela, mais pour autre chose. Elle entend un étrange son, bien différent que celui du Machoc au Mt. Hérissé. Non, ça ressemble à une sorte de grognement, celui d'un Pokémon. Elle essaye de plisser les yeux pour voir plus loin, mais c'est inutile, l'obscurité est beaucoup trop grande. Par mesure de sécurité, la Riolu retourne dans le tronc.

-"(Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Un rêve très réaliste. Je ne suis pas en danger.)"

Elle a l'air sûr d'elle, mais intérieurement, elle sent qu'un grand danger s'approche d'elle, à pas feutrées. Les grognements deviennent de plus en plus proche, jusqu'à que Nijiko a l'impression qu'ils sont juste à côté d'elle. Mais... c'est le cas! Sous son regard effrayé, elle voit un museau se pointer, cherchant quelque chose avec son odorat.

-"Grrr... ça sent la chair fraîche..."

-"...(C'est un rêve... j'espère...)" Se dit Nijiko en tremblant.

-"... Où es tu?...Viande fraîche?..."

La Riolu, par instinct de survie, recule doucement au fond du tronc. Mais hélas, elle ne remarque pas une racine déterrée et trébuche sur celle-ci, sous un petit cri de surprise. Des petites larmes commencent à couler sur les joues de Nijiko, elle sait qu'elle vient de sonner son heure; elle pourrait se battre, mais elle ne maîtrise pas assez bien ses attaques pour venir à bout de son ennemi qui qu'il soit. C'est fini...

Un gros monstre noir se présente sous ses yeux et bloque l'entrée. Il ressemble à un gros chien qui a une apparence de diable si terrifiant que la Riolu a la sensation de faire face à un véritable démon dévoreur de chair. Un Démolosse. Il la regarde avec ses yeux rouges sang, léchant ses badines en voyant son prochain repas.

-"... Déliceuse chair... Viens par là..."

Il s'approche dangereusement d'elle alors que Nijiko se serre en petite boule tout en priant de se réveiller en vain. Non, ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça! Dans un dernier espoir, elle essaye un Casse-Brique dans son museau. Bien que celui-ci ne ressent qu'un vulgaire coup de poing d'amateur, ça le fait reculer dans la surprise, assez pour que Nijiko puisse sortir. Elle s'enfuit de justesse en passant à côté du corps du gros molosse pendant le court étourdissement de celui-ci, mais il arrive quand même à attraper sa jambe dans sa gueule en utilisant Crocs Feu.

Après un cri de douleur, la Riolu tombe à terre et, avec la chance de ne pas souffrir d'une brûlure, commence à ramper pour s'éloigner du Démolosse. Mais, avant même qu'elle atteigne un mètre d'écart entre le monstre et elle, une fumée remplit d'un mélange de toxine sort de la bouche du chien-démon; il utilise Purédpois. Nijiko, encerclée par le gaz toxique, arrive à peine a respirer; de plus que, malheureusement, le poison commence à faire effet sur elle. Sa vision devient floue, ses sens la quitte pendant qu'elle commence s'évanouir, devenant une proie facile pour le monstre affamé...

Mais alors que tout semble perdu pour Nijiko... son ange gardien vient à son secours.

Un autre Pokémon, arrivant de nulle part, surgit sur le Démolosse et l'attaque à coup de Taillade... non, ça ne ressemble pas à cette capacité... Le poison parcourt le corps de la Riolu si rapidement et sa vision de plus en plus réduit, elle ne peut voir qu'une ombre verte attaquer frénétiquement ce qui semble être le chien-démon. Après plusieurs coup d'affilés, celui-ci rentre en retraite au fond de la forêt, laissant Nijiko et son étrange sauveur... ou est-ce un autre prédateur en quête de nourriture?

Il s'approche d'elle, tout doucement, pendant que la vue de la Riolu se brouille jusqu'à qu'elle n'ait plus la force de soutenir ses paupières. Quelques secondes après que le noir se présente à ses yeux, elle sent le Pokémon la mettre confortablement dans ses bras et glisser quelque chose dans sa bouche, quelque chose de tendre et sucré.

-"Cette Baie Pêcha devrait te soigner du poison." Dit l'inconnu d'une voix ténébreuse. "Tu as eu de la chance que j'étais dans les parages. Tu peux te relever?"

Nijiko veut répondre, mais elle n'a pas la force pour faire sortir le moindre son de sa bouche. La fatigue est trop forte, le poison est trop puissant... elle n'en peut plus...

-"T'inquiète pas... tu vas t'en sortir... Tu m'as l'air d'être une fille forte..."

Fin du Chapitre


	8. Chapitre 8 : Gôshi

Chapitre 8: Gôshi

Le monde semble tourner au ralenti dans la tête de Nijiko. Il y a plus de haut ou de bas, de gauche ou de droite, de passé ou de futur. Juste le maintenant et seulement le maintenant. Elle n'arrive pas à définir ce qu'elle ressent ou à savoir quel est son état en ce moment même. Une sorte d'inconscience ou elle possède tout le contrôle de ses pensées et à savoir qu'elle est inconsciente. Peut-être que c'est ça d'être empoisonnée... ou être en plein rétablissement. Elle s'en rappelle : quelqu'un l'a soigné. Quelqu'un qui ne la connaissait pas... ou peut-être que si? En fait, elle ne sait pas vraiment; ses sens étaient trop flous pour entendre clairement la voix. Elle avait juste une couleur en tête. Vert.

Alors que son esprit commence à faire surface, elle est surprise d'entendre la voix d'un jeune garçon. Sentant ses forces revenir, elle tente d'ouvrir les yeux, ses paupières s'élèvent un peu, laissant voir une créature verte et de la lumière avant de revenir au noir complet. C'était le même Pokémon? Celui qui avait sauvé sa vie? Nijiko refait un essai, sa vision étant un peu plus limpide et voit un Pokémon d'une couleur verte. Il semble à un gecko aux yeux jaunes et au ventre rouge clair. C'est un Arcko. Remarquant qu'elle était allongée, elle se relève en prenant soin de ne pas le faire trop vite pour éviter d'avoir le tournis et regarde où elle était. Dans une forêt ressemblant à la Forêt Oran, sauf qu'à la place des arbres à Baie Oran, ce sont des pommiers. Elle revient au Arcko qui lui adresse un soupir rassuré avant d'aller s'asseoir sur un rocher. La Riolu remarque vite qu'il y avait un autre sac-à-dos à côté du sien près du rocher; est-il explorateur?

-"Qu'est-ce... qui êtes-vous?" Demande-t-elle timidement.

-"J'suis Gôshi. Et à qui ai-je honneur?" Demande l'Arcko à son tour d'un air sournois.

-"Est-ce... vous qui m'a sauvé?"

Le dénommé Gôshi fixe Nijiko tandis que son sourire tombe de son visage, un peu dégoûté de ne pas avoir de réponse. Il se met dans une autre position, une plus songeur en regardant le sol avant, après quelques secondes, de lever la tête vers elle.

-"Techniquement oui. Je t'ai trouvé dans la Forêt Linceul après qu'un... truc soit parti. J'pensais que t'étais morte, mais tu respirais toujours, donc je t'ai ramené dans un lieu plus calme et je t'ai soigné comme je pouvais."

-"Je vois... je crois... je crois que je vous en dois une pour m'avoir sauvé, n'est-ce pas?" Dit la Riolu en songeant à une certaine logique.

-"Bah déjà, arrête de me vouvoyer. Ça serait bien. Et puis... j'voudrais ton nom. Ça sera ta rançon."

Les lèvres de Nijiko tremble nerveusement, n'aimant pas l'attitude de Gôshi et détourne son regard pour observer les pommiers autour d'eux. Alors qu'elle songeait à lui dire que son nom était "Yôko", elle ne peut s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle a déjà entendu le nom du Arcko quelque part. Puis, le déclic : c'est le nom du vrai partenaire d'Aya. Elle lui avait dit qu'il était parti pour voir sa famille. Elle jette un coup d'œil vers lui et, en voyant son air narquois, décide de jouer le même jeu.

-"Je suppose que j'ai déjà rendu la rançon." Commence-t-elle avec le même sourire que Gôshi.

-"Ah? Pourtant, je n'ai entendu ton nom à aucun moment."

-"Mais j'ai sauvé la vie de ton partenaire. Aya, je crois, hein?"

Cette fois, c'est au tour du Arcko d'être surpris et nerveux. Avec une vélocité digne des membres de son espèce, il descend de son rocher et s'approche de Nijiko.

-"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?!" S'écrie-t-il en prenant la Riolu par les épaules.

-"E-euh...beuh... ah... jeeuuh..." Balbutie Nijiko, surprise par son action avant qu'il ne la lâche avec un soupir.

-"Désolé... Aya est... assez importante pour moi..."

-"Oh euh... je suis désolé..."

-"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, du coup?"

Après un petit moment pour se remettre de ses émotions, Nijiko décide de lui raconter son histoire à Gôshi. Bien sûr, elle prenait soin d'enlever certains détails comme sa situation d'amnésique, le fait qu'elle était humaine avant et son nom. Après ce qui s'est passé, elle n'était pas sûre de la réaction du Arcko, sans compter qu'Aya n'était pas au courante de cela; mieux vaut prendre des précautions. Quand elle a fini par le fait qu'elle voulait voyager et qu'elle a fini dans la forêt (songeant que c'était inutile de lui parler du sauvetage), Gôshi commence à réfléchir.

-"Donc tu n'es pas une exploratrice, hein?"

-"Moui? Pourquoi?"

-"Car les Riolus et les Lucarios ne vivent pas près de Bourg-Trésor. Quand t'as commencé ton récit par la plage, je pensais que tu étais une nouvelle apprentie."

-"Non, juste vagabonde."

-"Pourquoi t'es parti de chez toi?"

-"..."

-"Oui pardon. Vie privée. Bon bah dans ce cas, j'veux juste ton prénom. Je peux l'avoir au moins?"

-"(Mmmh... remarque... il m'a sauvé la vie... je lui dois bien ça...) Je m'appelle Nijiko."

-"Nijiko? Très beau nom."

Le Arcko lui adresse un sourire qui, d'une certaine manière, donne le sourire à la Riolu. C'est alors que le Pokémon Plante prend quelque chose derrière elle qui s'avère être un bout de tissu qu'il a utilisé pour lui servir oreiller et se lève pour le ranger dans son sac. Il dirige son regard vers Nijiko tout en mettant son sac sur son dos.

-"Alors... t'as un endroit où aller?" Demande-t-il. "Je pourrais te ramener à Bourg-Trésor."

La Riolu reste silencieuse pendant un instant; à vrai dire, l'attaque du Démolosse l'a quelque peu... traumatisée. Il est vrai que, même en étant discrète et très bien cachée, plusieurs Pokémon utilisent leur odorat pour repérer des ennemis ou pour en pister un. Et ça, elle n'y avait pas pensé.

"Ne pas rester seule". Peut-être que cet événement était un signe après tout.

-"Euh... Je pense que je vais revenir à Bourg-Trésor."

-"Parfait! Ca tombe bien, je suis déjà assez en retard comme ça. Suis-moi!"

-"D'accord..."

Il commence à partir sans attendre que la Riolu ne prenne son sac et ne le suive. Pendant qu'elle le rejoint à grandes foulées, elle jette un coup d'œil à sa bouteille toujours accroché à son cou, se rappelant que l'eau était gelée. Mais à présent, elle est redevenue normale et la Riolu peut enfin voir l'heure:

-" 7 heures? Seulement?" Se demande-t-elle.

-"Sympa ta bouteille. Ça fait un collier assez original." Commente Gôshi.

-"C'est surtout plus pratique à transporter."

C'était surtout Fukami qui lui avait donné cette idée d'utiliser une ficelle pour porter la bouteille. Étonnement, ce n'était pas aussi lourd que la Riolu pensait qu'il le serait, donc elle a décidé de le garder comme ça. Mais bon... encore, la Mimiqui ne lui avait pas vraiment posé de question sur le sujet, mais elle ne pense pas que le Arcko comprendrait s'il lui demandait pourquoi elle avait cet objet sur elle. Pour éviter cette situation, elle se dépêche de trouver un autre sujet de conversation.

-"C'est la première fois que je vois un Riolu, sans mentir." Dit-il, l'air de rien.

-"(Ah... bon bah écoute.) De même pour moi. C'est la première fois que je vois un Arcko... Vous allez bien?"

-"Oui pourquoi?"

\- "Tu as des cernes sous les yeux. "

-"Ah. Ouais... C'est dur de voyager sans se faire attaquer pendant son sommeil de nos jours."

-"Comment ça "de nos jours"?" Demande Nijiko en s'approchant de lui.

-"Ces derniers temps, les gens sont de plus en plus agité et énervé ou quelque chose comme ça. Ils mettent les équipes de secours à bout à force... mais bon, c'est notre boulot."

-"Je vois..."

Pendant qu'ils parlent entre eux, ils ont quittés les bois où ils étaient. D'un coup, Gôshi s'arrête et se retourne pour faire face à l'un des pommiers. La Riolu le regarde s'approcher et monter à l'arbre pour récupérer deux pommes avant de redescendre. Il lance une des pommes vers Nijiko qui, prise par surprise, a attrapé la pomme de justesse avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre. Le Arcko revient lentement vers elle en commençant à manger sa pomme et commente sur le fait qu'elle devrait en faire autant après ce qui lui est arrivé. Sans l'attendre une nouvelle fois, il continue sa route, laissant le Pokémon Combat perplexe par son attitude rude.

-"T'es comme ça avec Aya?" Demande-t-elle avec une légère pointe de dégoût.

-"Un peu, oui. J'pourrais être sympa, mais ça serait ennuyeux à force."

-"Quel gentleman."

-"Tu vas t'y faire."

-oOo-

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, le duo s'arrête pour faire une pause... du moins, Gôshi s'est arrêté de lui-même pour s'allonger au soleil, laissant Nijiko de côté. En voyant qu'il n'allait pas se lever de si tôt, elle décide de s'asseoir à côté de lui pour regarder les alentours. Tout est... rocheux. Mais pas rocheux comme au Mont Hérissé, c'est plus de la roche pale et plate avec peu de relief. Alors qu'elle se demandait où elle est, l'idée de savoir où elle était auparavant lui revient en tête; c'est vrai que la dernière fois qu'elle voulait vérifier, elle était trop fatiguée pour lire les noms des lieux. Elle commence à sortir sa carte avant de se faire interrompre par Gôshi:

-"On est près de la Grotte Printemps. Un endroit assez... brûlant." Commente-t-il avec une pointe de moquerie.

-"En fait, je cherchais l'endroit où j'étais hier..." Dit amèrement la Riolu pour le contredire.

-"Ah. T'étais à la Forêt Linceul... ou du moins ce qu'il en reste... t'as eu de la chance, tu sais?"

-"Oui, je m'en suis vite rendue compte."

Nijiko range lentement et amèrement sa carte, ne pensant pas une seconde à ce que le Arcko voulait dire par "ce qu'il en reste". A présent, à part regarder sa "montre-aquatique" pour voir l'heure, elle n'a pas vraiment grand chose à faire en attendant que son guide veut bien se remettre à marcher. Elle songe alors à ce qu'Aya lui avait dit à propos de lui... c'est-à-dire pas grand chose car elle ne voulait pas vraiment discuter avec elle. Sur le coup, elle se sent embarrassé par la situation avant de se souvenir de la raison de son absence.

-"Tu... euh, Aya m'a parlé un peu de toi... Tu étais parti voir de la famille, c'est ça?" Demande-t-elle en craignant un malaise de sa part.

-"Ouaip. J'habite près d'un endroit appelé le Cap Enchanteur. C'est hyper loin de Bourg-Trésor et à part des lettres de temps en temps, je leur dois bien une visite en chair et en os."

Sur ces mots, le Arcko se relève pour continuer sa route sans attendre Nijiko encore une fois. Elle s'approche du Arcko et lorsqu'elle est à quelque pas de lui, celui-ci s'arrête pour plisser les yeux. La Riolu regarde dans sa direction pour voir ce qu'il observe; ils sont devant un plateau rocheux, suivit d'une petite forêt. Gôshi dit à haute voix qu'ils seront bientôt arrivés à la Guilde, ils devraient y arriver en milieu d'après-midi. Il continue son chemin, suivit de près par la Riolu.

-oOo-

Bourg-Trésor est enfin en vue, à la joie de Gôshi qui commençait à se plaindre que ses jambes lui fasse mal, mais la Riolu reste de marbre à sa réaction. Elle regarde les différentes maisons au loin alors que la nervosité commençait à monter; mais d'une certaine manière, c'est sans-doute mieux d'être ici pour le moment. Gôshi court vers le croisement, suivit lentement de Nijiko comme d'habitude un peu loin derrière. Il tourne à droite, vers la Guilde pour rentrer de ses vacances. La Riolu résiste à le suivre cependant; elle craint la réaction des apprentis en la voyant revenir comme si de rien n'était. Mais... d'une certaine manière, c'est l'après-midi, donc ils doivent tous être en train de travailler, même Aya. Elle s'avance, à pas lourd, vers l'immense tente rose, tout en remarquant que l'Arcko était en train de l'attendre près du trou.

-"Bah tient. Tu m'attend maintenant?" Demande-t-elle de manière sarcastique.

-"Hé. Je reste un gentleman. Les femmes d'abord."

-"Non, non, je t'en pris. Va avant moi."

Une fois la Riolu à ses côtés, il marche sur le trou et, à la seconde près, une voix crie en dessous du grillage, surprenant Nijiko.

-"Pokémon détecté! Pokémon détecté!" Crie une voix venait du trou.

-"A qui appartient l'empreinte? A qui appartient l'empreinte?" Dit une autre voix un peu plus lointaine.

-"C'est l'empreinte de Arcko! C'est l'empreinte de Arcko... Gôshi, c'est toi?"

-"Dans le mille! Comment ça va, Taupiqueur?"

-"Euuh bien bien, mais tu sais que t'es en retard? Je pense que Pijako va te rosser."

-"Oh bof. C'est son rôle. Dis à Ramboum de me laisser entrer."

-T'as quelqu'un avec toi? Je t'ai entendu discuter."

-"T'as de bonnes oreilles dis-moi... enfin... "oreilles"... bon bref, Jiji, tu peux te mettre sur la grille pendant... quelques minutes?"

Après avoir hocher la tête, elle se met sur la grille sans se soucier du surnom que Gôshi lui a donné, tandis que ce denier s'est avancé vers la tente pour lui laisser la place. La première fois, Aya ne l'avait pas mit au courant du poste de surveillance, du coup la voix de Taupiqueur l'avait surprise et elle a fait une entrée assez... inédite. Enfin, cette fois, elle n'aura pas à se prendre l'escalier de plein fouet.

-"Pokémon détecté! Pokémon détecté!"

-"A qui appartient l'empreinte? A qui appartient l'empreinte?"

-"C'est l'empreinte de Riolu! C'est l'empreinte de Riolu!... Tient? C'est Yôko?"

-"Si... tout à fait." Dit-t-elle simplement.

-"Bien, si ce n'est que Yôko, c'est tout va bien. Vous pouvez entrer."

Nijiko s'approche rapidement de l'entrée, avant d'être arrêtée par le Arcko qui, comme elle s'y attendait, la regarde avec un air accusateur. Elle avait un peu oublié cette histoire de "Yôko" durant un court instant et elle n'avait pas pensé à prévenir Gôshi à propos de ça.

-"Yôko, hein? T'as d'autres noms avec ça?" Demande-t-il avec un air un peu menaçant.

-"Mmmh... écoute, je veux pas avoir d'ennui avec ça. Je t'expliquerais plus tard quand on sera seul si tu veux, mais... mais pour le moment, je veux que tu m'appelle Yôko. Peux-tu faire ça pour moi?"

-"Et pourquoi donc?"

-"... Honnêtement... je n'en ai aucune idée..."

En voyant son air abattue, Gôshi décide de ne pas insister sur le sujet et de la laisser passer. De toute façon, Nijiko n'avait pas la réponse à cette question... et quelque soit cette réponse, elle est probablement tordue...

Fin du Chapitre


	9. Chapitre 9 : La Grotte Cascade (Part 1)

Chapitre 9 : Exploration dans la Grotte Cascade (Première Partie)

Une bonne partie de la journée est passé après leur retour à la Guilde. Gôshi était resté un moment avec le Maître de la Guilde pour expliquer son retard et pour une maigre discussion que Nijiko n'avait pas envie d'entendre. Cette dernière était adossée à la fenêtre, comme lorsque elle est venu ici la première fois, en attendant le Arcko pour savoir quoi faire. Quand ce dernier sort de la salle, non sans se faire sévèrement gronder par Pijako pour son retard, il passa à côté d'elle tout en l'appelant par son nouveau surnom "Jiji" pour qu'elle le suive dans les chambres. Evidemment, le Pokémon Normal ne put s'empêcher de remarquer sa présence et demander des explications.

-"Tient, vous êtes encore là, vous!" S'écria-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, mais elle se dépêcha d'accélérer le pas. "Hé! Attendez! Revenez ici!"

Elle ne voulait clairement pas adresser la parole au Pijako; déjà que sa première visite ici lui a donné une bien mauvaise image de lui en lui criant dessus pour quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas, mais en le voyant sortir aussi désagréable que jamais, elle était décidé à ne pas s'approcher de lui. Une fois avoir esquivé le piaf, les deux Pokémon arrivaient au dortoir, dans une chambre que Nijiko reconnaissait car il s'agit bien évidement de la chambre d'Aya. Gôshi se posa sans attendre sur son lit pour faire une sieste après avoir conseillé à la Riolu de faire pareil si elle n'a rien à faire ce soir. En haussant un sourcil face à ces mots, elle se posa aussitôt sur le lit d'Aya car elle sentait la fatigue se peser sur elle. En même temps, elle a eut une assez mauvaise nuit.

-oOo-

C'est en attendant la voix de la Skitty que les deux Pokémon se sont réveillé. Nijiko s'est levé, un peu dans les vapes, alors que Gôshi se relève presque immédiatement en se dépêchant de serrer Aya dans ses bras. La Riolu les regarde en sourcillant, ne savant quoi faire avant que le Pokémon Normal la remarque et, après quelques secondes de silence gênant, s'écria sur un ton joyeux.

-"Salut Yôko!" Dit-elle en prenant soin de pas se tromper de nom.

-"Ton ami est au courant de mon vrai nom." Répond la concernée en détournant le regard. "Il l'a même détournée."

-"Le prend pas mal, Jiji." Se moque Gôshi après s'être étiré. "Enfin bref, ce truc de la Cascade Secrète tient toujours, Ai'? J'voudrais emmener la débutante avec nous."

-"Pardon? Tu parle de moi, là?"

-"Totalement, Jiji. T'es d'accord, Ai'?"

-"Avec plaisir!"

Nijiko vient de comprendre ce que Gôshi voulait dire par "si elle n'avait rien à faire ce soir" et une grande vague de nervosité monte en elle, trouvant que les choses vont un peu trop vite. Cependant, une partie d'elle lui dit que ça serait intéressant de venir et, d'une certaine manière, elle aura quelque chose à faire durant un instant. Aya lui dit qu'elle n'aura pas besoin de son sac pour cela et lui propose de le laisser dans leur chambre pendant qu'ils préparent leur affaire.

-"Tu peux nous attendre dehors, si tu veux." Dit la Skitty en voyant qu'elle restait immobile après avoir posé son sac.

-"J'ai pas vraiment envie de tomber sur Sac-à-plume."

-"Attend, qui ça? Pijako?"

-"Sac-à-plume, c'est pas mal comme nom, Jiji. J'pense que t'aime déjà."

-oOo-

Sur le chemin vers la cascade, les deux amis parlent de ce qui s'est passé durant la semaine où Gôshi n'était pas là; après ce que Nijiko a dit quand il l'a trouvé, ils avaient beaucoup à se dire. La Riolu est à la traîne, ne voulant pas participer à la conversation personnelle des deux partenaires; elle entend juste vaguement Aya parler de ses missions d'exploration et Gôshi, de sa famille. Elle jette un coup d'œil à sa bouteille, trouvant qu'il se faisait un peu tard. Le soleil commence à être bas dans le ciel et l'air commence à se refroidir lentement. Pendant qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, elle entend soudainement Aya crier qu'elle voit la cascade. Nijiko plisse les yeux pour mieux voir et, au loin et à travers des rochers, on distingue vaguement une énorme voile bleue qui s'écoule vers le bas; c'est ce que les deux explorateurs appellent la "Cascade Secrète". Joyeux, ils courent vers elle pour la voir de plus près, suivit de la Riolu qui ferme toujours la marche.

De près, la cascade est si belle, si grande, si impressionnante... et si bruyante! C'en est presque perturbant s'il avait un autre détail désagréable avec tout cela. Au bord d'une plate-forme rocheuse, les deux explorateurs sont en extase pendant que Nijiko se bouche les oreilles à cause du bruit étourdissant.

-"(Tout ce chemin pour se faire détruire l'ouïe?! C'est plus qu'idiot!)" Pense-t-elle, énervée.

-"Alors cette cascade est un Donjon Mystère, hein?" Demande Gôshi en criant pour être entendu.

-"(Un Donjon Mystère? )"

-"Oui, mais ce n'est qu'une rumeur que Pijako m'a dit." Crie Aya. "Mais je ne vois pas d'entrée d'une grotte ou quelque chose comme ça."

Nijiko regarde autour d'elle; c'est vrai qu'il n'y a rien qui rien qui ressemble à une entrée d'une grotte ou quelque chose comme ça, juste des rochers et cette cascade... C'est alors que sa curiosité se réveille et qu'elle s'approche de la chute infernale, sous les regards interrogatifs des deux amis. Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, sa main s'approche lentement de l'eau sans se soucier de la vélocité avec laquelle elle tombe. Et alors qu'elle touche à peine l'eau:

-"Ouille!"

Elle retire rapidement sa main avant que celle-ci ne se fasse broyer par la puissance de l'eau; Quelle violence! Elle recule rapidement, trébuchant presque, pour rejoindre les deux Pokémon, inquiets:

-"Tu vas bien?" Demande Aya.

-"Pourquoi tu t'es approchée?!" Dit Gôshi avec un ton colérique.

-"Je... je ne sais pas... (La vache, ça fait mal...)"

-"Enfin, tu n'as pas l'air d'en souffrir, donc je suppose que tu n'as eu grand mal."

Nijiko se maudit mentalement; c'était idiot de sa part de s'approcher autant, mais elle n'a pas put s'en empêcher. Elle était comme un enfant découvrant pour la première fois quelque chose qui pourrait lui servir de jouet. C'est étrange, surtout qu'elle pense avoir déjà vu une cascade auparavant... par pur intuition. Quelle étrange sensation qui, hélas, est suivit d'un autre assez douloureux.

-"(Que... Quoi encore? Ne me dit pas... ça recommence...)"

Les vertiges, la nausée, son corps heurtant violemment le sol; tous ses sensations se jouent de nouveau pour former une harmonie mentalement douloureuse. Son corps tremble et des gémissements de douleur involontaires sortent de sa bouche, chose qu'elle ne faisait pas avant. Tout cela se termine par cette éblouissement, encore; Nijiko tremble déjà à ce qui va arriver. C'est la deuxième fois que ça se produit, ce qui commence à inquiéter la Riolu. La lumière laisse place à un lieu ressemblant beaucoup à la Cascade Secrète... en fait non, à y regarder de plus près, c'est bel et bien le même endroit. C'est étrange, pourquoi Nijiko a l'impression que ce n'est pas le cas? Peut-être qu'il s'agit... d'un autre temps? Après tout c'est la nuit, elle ne voit que la cascade briller grâce à la lumière de la lune et rien d'autre. La luminosité lui donne une splendeur incroyable et d'ailleurs, heureusement pour la Riolu, le son de la chute d'eau s'est tue... qu'importe la raison. Elle est au même endroit où elle était avant que la lumière s'enveloppe; par contre, elle ne peut pas bouger et Aya et Gôshi ne sont pas là.

-"(Si seulement je savais ce qui m'arrivait...)"

Soudain, une ombre la traverse, telle un fantôme. Nijiko sursaute, mais sa peur disparaît en quelques secondes car l'ombre en question lui semble aussitôt familière. Une grosse forme avec deux grandes et fines oreilles, une forme bien ovale. La Riolu fouille ses souvenirs pour savoir où elle avait vu cette ombre, mais en vain; pourtant, elle est sûre de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Celle-ci est en train de regarder la cascade comme Nijiko auparavant, puis se retourne vers la Riolu pour s'éloigner de la chute d'eau. L'ombre s'arrête de marcher pile à quelques millimètres de Nijiko qui commençait à avoir des sueurs froides à force de le voir s'approcher. La forme tourne la tête, comme pour vérifier que personne ne l'observait, bien que la Riolu soit juste devant elle. Peut-être que c'est un effet de ce... truc: elle n'était que spectateur de ce qui se passait, une fois de plus. Ensuite, l'ombre dirige son regard encore une fois vers la cascade pour aussitôt courir et se jeter dedans. Le Pokémon Combat ne croit pas ses yeux.

-"(Que... quoi?... Il vient... il vient de... se suicider?!)"

Soudain, la lumière éblouie à nouveau la Riolu. La fin de sa vision? Non. C'est étrange, on dirait dit plus une... téléportation? Elle est maintenant dans une grotte, un lieu qui ne lui dit rien du tout contrairement aux autres fois. Il y a un chemin, emmenant aux tréfonds de la grotte, ainsi que des petits lacs sur les côtes du chemin et elle sentait de l'air froid et humide sur sa peau; l'eau doit être omniprésente ici. Alors que Nijiko se demandait pourquoi elle est ici, une ombre, la même que tout-à-l'heure, la traverse encore une fois. Après s'être relevé, elle se secoue pour... se sécher? A se douter des remous soudains sur les mini-lacs, de l'eau qu'elle avait sur elle. Elle était trempée, mais comment?

La Riolu regarde dans les points d'eau une fois celles-ci calmes: elle n'avait pas de reflet, évidement, mais il y a quelque chose derrière elle. La cascade. Elle cachait un passage vers... un "Donjon Mystère", suppose-elle. Il faudra qu'elle demande ses compagnons temporaires pour cela. C'est possible que ce soit le donjon en question, mais... pourquoi? Pourquoi peut-elle voir ça ? Pourquoi a-t-elle ces visions? Nijiko se secoue mentalement la tête; elle ne doit pas s'inquiéter pour le moment, c'est quand ces visions s'avéreront vraies qu'elle s'inquiéterait. L'ombre avait disparue, elle est partie dans les profondeurs du donjon, prête à l'explorer. Ensuite, la lumière l'éblouie une dernière fois pour la ramener à la réalité, au près d'Aya et de Gôshi.

-"Nijiko? Tu vas bien?" Dit Gôshi en secouant son corps avec panage.

-"Wouaaeuaaeuh...Oui! Oui! ça va!" Dit-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

-"Euh... Est-ce que tu veux qu'on rentre, Nijiko?"

La concernée secoue la tête doucement alors que ses yeux fixent la cascade, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Pendant qu'elle prenait de grande bouffé d'air pour apaiser sa nausée, elle regarde ses partenaires tourner en rond sur la plateforme en pierre pour voir une quelconque entrée. Aya s'arrête et propose de soit aller voir en haut ou de rebrousser chemin.

-"Super soirée." Commente Gôshi en croissant les bras.

-"Me regarde pas comme ça. C'est Pijako qui m'a donné cet info et il nous a même donné congés pour ça."

-"Est-ce qu'il était sûr de ses propos, au moins?"

-"Je ne sais pas..."

-"Et s'il y avait une entrée à travers la cascade?"

Les deux explorateurs observent Nijiko qui n'a rien fait d'autre que de donner cette proposition tandis que leur visages s'illuminent. C'est vrai que pour un Donjon Mystère, ça serait une entrée assez vicieuse. Cependant...

-"Et s'il y avait que de la roche à travers la cascade?" Demande Gôshi qui n'était pas entièrement convaincu par l'idée.

-"Mais t'inquiètes pas! Je l'ai vu qu'il y a un passage." Répond la Riolu avec un timbre de voix assez sombre.

-"Ca nous aide pas."

-"Moi, je te crois."

Nijiko se tourne vers Aya qui a totalement changé son attitude. Elle a un air assez neutre, sans sourire et ses petites pattes tremblaient légèrement. Même si elle ne connaissait que très peu la Skitty, le Pokémon Combat est certaine que quelque chose n'allait pas avec elle. Mais avant qu'elle ou Gôshi ne puisse demander son état, elle s'explique.

-"Je veux bien tenter le coup. J'ai confiance en Nijiko, c'est tout."

-"Euuuh...tu es sûre, Ai'?" Demande son partenaire.

-"Oui, bien sûr."

-"Mmh... d'abord, nous devrions prendre de l'élan. Pour ne pas se faire emporter par la chute."

-"Ca me semble évident."

Les deux explorateurs s'éloignent rapidement de la cascade, avant de se faire rejoindre par Nijiko qui n'est pas sûre de ce qui va se passer. Sincèrement, une partie d'elle est convaincu par sa vision, mais elle a quand même peur de faire une grosse erreur qui causera deux lourdes pertes. Une fois à leurs côtés, Aya commence à frissonner:

-"Oh la la..." murmure-t-elle à voix basse.

-"Aya? Tu vas bien?"

-"Non, mais ça va aller. Je dois juste prendre mon courage à deux mains et tout va bien se passer."

Nijiko dévisage la Skitty qui reprend sa détermination. Elle de ne doit sans doute pas avoir l'habitude de quelque chose de cette ampleur; malgré son entousiasme et ses talents pour l'exploration, ce n'est qu'une débutante.

-"Charmante, hein?" Chuchote Gôshi à la Riolu.

-"Bon!" S'écrie soudainement la Skitty. "On y va à trois, d'accord?"

-"D'accord."

-"Ok! Un! Deux! Trois!"

Ils foncent vers la cascade, sans hésitation et sans rebrousser chemin. Et, au dernier moment, ils sautent...

Fin du Chapitre

* * *

 **Oui, cette partie est... en deux parties, aussi court que ce soit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne supporte pas que certains de mes chapitres soient longs, mais pourtant il y en a qui le sont. Je ne sais même pas comment je fonctionne... enfin, la seconde partie arrivera bientôt.**


	10. Chapitre 10 : La Grotte Cascade (Part 2)

Chapitre 10 : Exploration dans la Grottre Cascade (2ème partie)

Le monde tournait autour de Nijiko alors qu'elle se remettait de son saut vertigineux dans la cascade. Il faut le dire : c'était comme si elle recevait une cascade de caillasse en continue sur la tête et les épaules et que la douleur perdurait. Sur le coup, elle se demande comment l'ombre de sa vision a pu résister à une telle douleur... Attend. Elle ouvre lentement les yeux pour apercevoir de sa vue floue qu'elle était toujours vivante. Elle n'arrive pas à y croire : sa vision avait eu juste.

Lorsque que le monde est revenu à la normale et qu'elle sent ses muscles, elle se lève lentement pour voir l'endroit qu'elle avait vu. Elle sourit autant que la douleur lui permet et elle remarque les deux explorateurs près d'elle. Gôshi est toujours au sol et Aya est debout, tremblante et la respiration sifflante. Sa tête est tournée vers la cascade, donc la Riolu ne sait pas quel est son humeur après cela. Elle se lève pour s'approcher de la Skitty qui, dès qu'elle pose sa main sur son dos, sursaute avec un cri aiguë. Son visage est aussi pâle qu'un linge et sa respiration reste inhabituellement rapide.

-"Oh mon... tu vas bien?" Demande Nijiko, surprise par son état.

-"T-toi! Comment tu peux faire ça?!" S'écrie aussitôt Aya en s'éloignant d'elle.

-"Hein? De quoi tu parle?"

-"C-com... comment tu arrive à deviner les choses?"

Nijiko s'arrête avant de demander de préciser car elle se doutait de quoi elle parlait. De ses visions. Sur le coup, elle pensait que la cascade, c'était plutôt un coup de chance, mais... attend.

-"Tu te souviens d'hier? Avec les deux frères et Soporifik?" Demande Aya; la Riolu ne répond pas. "Je ne te croyais pas au début. Jusqu'à ce que je retourne à la Guilde, pour choisir une mission et... je l'ai vu... sur les avis de recherche... J'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pu avec une équipe de secours à l'improviste et nous avons pu l'arrêter avant qu'il fasse du mal à Azurill."

-"Je... je suis rassurée..." Balbutie Nijiko qui est en train d'analyser la situation.

-"Tu es une espèce de voyante ou quelque chose?"

Une voyante. Elle ne sait pas vraiment si la clairvoyance ressemble à cela, mais ça s'y rapproche un peu. Ça fait très mal en tout cas. Dans tous les cas, il est clair qu'elle a un don. Le don de voir le futur. Elle commence à réfléchir sur ce qu'elle sait déjà sur elle : elle était humaine, elle a deux noms dont "Nijiko" semble être correcte, elle a des cauchemars courants, elle a subit une sorte d'opération... Cette histoire d'opération est assez intriguant. C'est peut-être à cause de cela qu'elle a ce don? Si seulement elle pouvait se rappeler en quoi elle consistait. Puis, Aya lui pose la question fatidique où elle se doit de révéler son état :

-"Qui est tu, en fait? "

-"Je suis amnésique."

-"Oh. Donc tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu as ça."

-"Oui... j'espère que ça ne change pas trop ton opinion sur moi." Murmure Nijiko, un peu soucieuse.

-"Je vais t'aider."

-"Pardon?"

-"Nous, les équipes de secours, aidons les gens. C'est notre rôle. Et je veux t'aider, si tu le veux bien. "

Nijiko baisse la tête, songeant à sa proposition. Ca ne serait pas une très bonne idée, du simple fait qu'elle ne sache pas qu'elle était humaine autrefois. Et que serait sa réaction si elle apprenait? Elle était déjà effrayée par son don, alors ça... Soudain, un gémissement l'interromps dans ses pensées et les deux filles regardent le Arcko qui vient de se réveiller.

-"Où... où-suis-je?... je suis mort?"

-"Pas encore." Plaisante la Skitty avant de l'aider à se lever. "Je crois que tu dois des excuses à Nijiko."

Ce dernier, avec un regard fatigué, lève lentement ses yeux vers le plafond, puis autour de lui. Sa fatigue se change lentement en surprise, puis en admiration quand ses yeux tombent sur la Riolu.

-"Tu avais raison, Jiji!" Dit-il une fois qu'il retrouve son équilibre. "Mais comment..."

-"Je t'expliquerais plus tard, Gôshi." Répond Aya.

-"D'accord, bah... tant qu'à être encore vivant, autant faire ce qu'on avait prévu, hein."

-"Bien, allons explorer. "

Nijiko regarde les deux explorateurs avancer doucement vers la suite de la grotte tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à la situation. Une grotte comme celle-ci doit avoir des Pokémon de Type Eau, quelque chose que Gôshi pourrait gérer si quelqu'un venait à les attaquer. Pourquoi songe-t-elle à cela? Parce qu'elle ne maîtrise pas encore ses capacités. Pourquoi y a-t-elle pas songé plutôt? Sans doute à cause de sa vision. Elle regrette un peu son idée sur le coup. Elle devra se servir des deux explorateurs comme "garde-du-corps" pour le moment... sans alerter leur soupçons. Après tout, qu'est-ce que serait un Pokémon qui n'a pas d'attaque?

-oOo-

La grotte s'avère être un véritable labyrinthe, mais aucune forme de vie semble y habiter. Les seuls bruits qu'ils entendent sont leurs pas qui résonnent à cause de l'écho, ainsi que les voix des deux explorateurs qui parlent au sujet de Nijiko et de l'eau ruisselant au sol et à travers les murs. La Riolu, silencieuse et nerveuse, reste sur ses gardes au cas où, mais personne ne semble se manifester par la présence d'intrus sur leur territoire. Elle regarde parfois en arrière pour ne pas d'avoir d'attaque surprise, puis devant pour voir les deux amis, toujours en train de discuter.

-"Cette grotte me semble bien calme." dit Aya en observant les alentours.

-"(Encore heureux...)" Pense la Riolu en frottant ses bras.

-"Je suppose que les habitants doivent être plus au fond, restons sur nos gardes." Propose le Arcko.

-"...Beurk..."

-"Quoi, Ai'?"

-"Tu ne sens pas cette drôle d'odeur?"

En entendant la question, Nijiko commence à se concentrer sur son odorat pour savoir de quoi elle parle et espérant qu'ils soit encore en sécurité. Cependant, il y avait bien une odeur suspecte et putride flottant dans l'air; à cause de l'humidité, on ne la distingue à peine. Aya a sans-doute un flair plus affiné pour l'avoir détecté.

-"Ca vient du fond de la grotte." Dit Gôshi.

-"J'ai un mauvais pressentiment." Dit Aya en frissonnant.

Les deux explorateurs avancent plus prudemment cette fois, suivit de Nijiko qui se rapproche d'eux. Il se peut que cette odeur soit originaire d'un Pokémon de Type Poison, il n'y a qu'eux qui puisse produire une telle puanteur. Ses attaques ne seront pas très efficaces contre ses Pokémon, mais son Type n'est pas un désagrément, contrairement à celui de Gôshi, mais il n'a pas l'air d'être très inquiet, il est sûr de lui. Nijiko avale sa salive, se rappelant avec douleur de sa rencontre avec le Démolosse et de son empoisonnement. Ils continuent leur chemin jusqu'à qu'ils remarquent de la brume au loin, une brume violette. En voyant ceci, la Riolu s'arrête soudainement, les jambes tremblantes. Les explorateurs s'arrêtent aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons:

-"Nijiko? Tu vas bien?" Demande le Pokémon Normal qui avait jeté un coup d'œil vers elle. "Tu es toute pâle."

-"Je... vous voyez cette brume, là-bas?" Demande-t-elle à son tour en évitant la question.

-"Oui, je la vois." Répond Gôshi. "C'est ce que je pensais, il y a des Pokémon de Type Poison."

-"Gôshi, tu devrais rester en arrière. C'est au cas où ils nous attaquent, tu comprends?"

-Pff! T'en fais pas pour moi."

-"Moi et Nijiko, on part devant. Est-ce que ça te va, Nijiko?"

La Riolu hoche la tête en claquant des dents, elle qui pensait qu'elle pourrait rester en arrière durant toute la traversée. Mais maintenant qu'elle est dans de sales draps, qu'est-ce qu'elle doit faire? En parler... non, ça serait honteux pour elle! Tout les Pokémon, qu'importe si ils viennent de naître ou sont âgés de plusieurs années, possèdent au moins UNE capacité! Et elle a trop peur de leur avouer qu'elle était humaine. Elle marche lentement vers la brume tout en regardant si Aya est à côté d'elle, espérant de ne pas devoir faire un combat.

Le lieu où ils sont tombé est remplit de Tadmorvs, aussi poisseux et puant les uns que les autres. Nijiko et les deux explorateurs sont estomaqués; quelle puanteur! Aya recule, est à deux doigt de vomir, de même pour la Riolu. Le Arcko semble résister avec quelques signes de faiblesse qu'il essaye de ne pas montrer.

Ce dernier va de l'avant, laissant sa partenaire et Nijiko derrière avant qu'elle ne le suivent lentement. La Riolu commence à stresser face à la situation. Tous les trois ont un problème: elle qui n'a aucune attaque, Gôshi qui est faible contre le Type Poison et Aya dont l'estomac ne va pas tenir longtemps. Les Tadmorvs les regardent avancer, l'air furieux. Nijiko, en remarquant cela, s'inquiète de plus en plus, surtout en remarquant le surnombre d'ennemi . Mais, en regardant de plus près, ils ne sont pas près nombreux, ce n'est que la brume qui donne l'illusion qu'il y en a plusieurs. Les trois Pokémon passent tranquillement, jusqu'à ce que Gôshi reçoit à ses pieds une attaque Cradovague, lancée par le Tadmorv le plus proche.

-"Hé! Ça va pas bien ta tête ou quoi?!" Crie Gôshi à celui-ci.

-"Continue, Gôshi, si on ne veut pas avoir d'ennui." Dit Aya en retenant sa respiration.

Soudain, la Riolu aperçoit la sortie un peu plus loin. Elle commence à courir pour se dépêcher de sortir d'ici, mais avant même d'avoir fait trois mètres, elle se reçoit avec précision une attaque Bomb-Beurk. La capacité est si puissante que Nijiko s'envole cinq mètres plus loin et s'écrase sur le sol.

-"Yôko!" S'écrie Aya, lâchant son nez pour la rejoindre. "Tu vas bien?"

-"Oui... je crois..."

-"Hé! Vous là!" Crie le plus gros Tadmorv, sans doute leur chef. "Vous n'avez pas honte d'entrer sans permission sur notre territoire!"

-"Bah, attendez! On était sur le point de sortir de votre territoire!" Répond Gôshi sur le même ton.

-"Vous allez le payer!"

Après ces mots, tous les Tadmorvs s'approchent dangereusement de Nijiko et des explorateurs, les attaquant à coup de Bomb-Breuk et de Boue-Bombe, que les trois Pokémon arrivent à éviter durement. Gôshi tente de riposter en utilisant Balle Graine et Aya fait de même avec Météores, pendant que Nijiko essaye désespérément de survivre en esquivant les attaques. Les Tadmorvs les ont encerclés, impossible de s'échapper! A force d'éviter tous les attaques venant de tous les sens, la Riolu finit par trébucher sur ses propres pattes, atterrissant dans une flaque de ce qui semble être de ce qui reste d'une attaque Bomb-Breuk. Dégoûtant! Recouverte d'une substance poisseuse et de ridicule, elle se relève lentement... et bouillonnante de rage.

-"Je vais vous apprendre, moi, à m'humilier de la sorte! **PERSONNE ne doit me manquer de respect!** "

Possédée par la colère, Nijiko court vers le Tadmorv le plus proche et l'attaque frénétiquement à coup de poing, essayant de faire Casse-Brique. Les deux explorateurs ont déjà mit K.O deux Pokémon chacun, mais il reste beaucoup de Tadmorv et les deux partenaires commencent à se fatiguer. La Riolu bombarde le Pokémon Poison sans arrêter et, après quelques secondes d'acharnement, une lueur blanche émerge de ses poings et ses coups ont l'air de faire plus mal qu'avant. C'est Casse-Brique!

A force d'attaquer, elle finit par le mettre K.O. Remarquant ça, elle passe à un autre Tadmorv pour se défouler, et ainsi de suite. Quand elle commence à se calmer, elle s'aperçoit que les Tadmorv sont tous inconscient depuis bien longtemps. Nijiko recule de cette misérable scène en faisant un petit rire nerveux; c'était un peu barbare de sa part, surtout pour quelqu'un qui s'est fait agressé le soir d'avant. Mais... elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle a agit comme ça; elle était énervée du fait qu'elle était à présent sale, mais elle pensait pas qu'elle le serait à ce point. Elle respire légèrement, maintenant que la puanteur s'était un peu dissipé, et regarde ses mains, dégoulinante de cette substance repoussante.

-"(Il faudra que je prenne un bon bain, après ça...)" Pense-t-elle avec dégoût.

La Riolu regarde l'état des deux Pokémon; ils sont fatigués, complètement essoufflés, mais ils vont bien. Ils s'approchent d'elle, mais pas trop près à cause de l'odeur, pour connaître son état. Nijiko s'en va vers la sortie, sans dire un mot, honteuse, suivit de les deux explorateurs, inquiets. Elle se demande toujours ce qui c'est passé; elle s'est mit en colère et... elle s'est sentit puissante, que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter et elle s'est jeté sur les Tadmorv sans arrêt et sans vomir. C'était étrange, comme si une force l'avait envahit... c'était même un peu plaisant. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Nijiko se secoue la tête, comme pour enlever ses mauvaises pensées; c'était juste une crise de colère, c'est tout. Pour le moment, la première chose qu'elle veut faire, c'est trouver un point d'eau pour se laver et retirer cette horrible odeur.

-oOo-

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, Nijiko commence à désespérer: pas la moindre goutte d'eau pour se décrasser! Elle regarde en arrière; les deux explorateurs la suivent toujours, malgré la puanteur. Mais c'est alors qu'une lumière apparaît devant elle, venant du fond de la grotte, et attire la Riolu. Elle commence à courir pour voir de plus près ce que c'est, pendant que les deux autres Pokémon la remarque à leur tour. La lumière se trouve être, non seulement la fin de la grotte, mais aussi une cinquantaine de gemme de toutes les couleurs qui sont incrustées dans les parois de la grotte.

Les deux amis sont émerveillés, Nijiko aussi, mais la chose qui l'intéresse le plus, c'est les points d'eau qui se trouve sur les côtés du chemin. Sans réfléchir, elle s'y jette dedans et se frotte frénétiquement les parties de son corps. Une fois avoir fini son bain, elle remarque que les deux Pokémon sont en train d'observer avec attention un objet particulier. Une énorme gemme rose, plus grande que la Riolu et aussi large qu'un Makuhita. Aya est excitée; d'une telle gemme apporterait une grande impression d'eux auprès du Maître de la Guilde. Ni une, ni deux, elle décide de la ramener à la Guilde.

-"Et comment tu vas t'y prendre, quadrupède?" Demande ironiquement Gôshi.

-"C'est simple, TU vas la retirer!" Répond-t-elle en lui montrant du doigt.

-"MOI?! Et tu crois que je peux retirer CA?!"

-"Juge pas et essaye au moins."

Le Arcko regarde la Riolu suite à sa réponse, puis regarde la gemme. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il avance vers elle et commence à essayer de la déterrer du sol. Malgré les efforts de Gôshi et les encouragements d'Aya, la gemme n'a pas bougée d'un millimètre. Le Arcko a lâché la gemme pour reprendre son souffle, pendant que Nijiko est sortit de l'eau, sa fourrure débarrassée de toute trace de substance poisseuse et d'odeur nauséabonde. Elle s'approche de la gemme pour, à son tour, essayer de la déterrer, mais en vain. En voyant qu'elle use toutes ses efforts pour arracher l'objet, Gôshi met sa main sur son épaule et lui propose de le laisser réessayer. Après quelques secondes à réfléchir, elle échange sa place avec celle du Arcko.

En voyant les deux tentant de ressortir la gemme pour elle, la Skitty commence à songer d'abandonner comme le bijou n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. C'est alors que, peu après que la Riolu ait lâché la gemme, elle remarque qu'elle commence à agir bizarrement. Corps tremblant, yeux mi-clos, regard blanc et limpide, légers gémissements. Aya avale sa salive, trouvant que le don de clairvoyance de Nijiko un peu trop violant à son goût. Cependant, cette fois, elle restait debout; peut-être qu'elle essaye de soutenir sa crise? Elle s'approche d'elle pour la soutenir au cas où elle tomberait pendant que Gôshi reprend son souffle sans regarder derrière lui.

-"On ne peut pas la pousser par hasard?" Demande le Arcko en essayant sa sueur.

-"... Gôshi... éloigne-toi... de cette gemme..."Dit lentement la Riolu qui venait de reprendre conscience.

-"Argh, attends! J'ai arrive à la pousser! Et..."

Clac!

-"Et?... et j'arrive toujours pas à la sortir!"

Gôshi s'éloigne de la gemme par abandon, rejoignant sa partenaire et Nijiko qui reculait lentement, le visage blanc de peur. Soudain, un tremblement de terre fait surface, surprenant les deux explorateurs qui commencent à regarder partout. La Riolu tremble, sachant ce qui va se passer et regarde à sa droite. Quelques secondes plus tard, le tremblement atteint son apogée et une déferlante vague, apparaissant à leur droite, se dirige vers eux. Aya et Gôshi, effrayés, courent dans la direction opposé à la vague, tandis que Nijiko reste plantée sur les pattes. N'ayant pas le temps de courir vers là où ils étaient arrivé, la vague les emporte déjà à plusieurs mètres de là, les trois infortunés crient désespérément, peur de ce qu'il va suivre...

-oOo-

Nijiko se réveille, étourdie par les événements, et comprend lentement qu'elle est encore en vie. Elle respire, son cœur bat, ses sens reviennent petit à petit, mais pourtant... elle à l'impression de... flotter... et d'être trempée de la tête aux pieds. Ses muscles maintenant dégourdis, elle dresse sa tête pour savoir où et dans quelle état elle est. Elle est vivante, aucune blessure supplémentaire est présente sur son corps. Elle va bien.

Elle est dans une source dont l'eau est d'une température décontractante et le ciel est d'une teinte orange, indiquant que le soleil est en train de se coucher. La Riolu reste tranquille, jusqu'à qu'elle remarque que des Pokémon de Type Normal l'entourent, tous curieux de son état. Surprise, elle se dresse rapidement pour avoir pied et s'éloigner d'eux. Dans son élan, elle remarque les deux explorateurs, qui vont bien eux aussi, près du bord de la source. Ils discutent avec un Pokémon que Nijiko ne reconnait pas, mais vu son corps, elle détermine que c'est un Pokémon de Type Feu. Elle s'approche d'eux pour s'éloigner des autres.

-"Ah, Yôko! Tu es réveillée!" S'écrie Aya qui hors de l'eau. "Tu vas bien?"

-"Ouais, ça ira... mais où on est?" Demande-t-elle.

-"Vous êtes à la Source Chaude, mademoiselle." Dit le Pokémon Feu d'une voix brisée, mais amicale.

 _ **...Mademoiselle?...**_

-"Nombreux sont les Pokémon qui viennent à la Source Chaude pour se soulager d'une dure journée."

-"Tu te rappelles de la vague de la Grotte Cascade? Elle nous a emmenée jusqu'ici." Dit le Arcko qui faisait l'étoile dans l'eau. "On peut dire qu'on est chanceux, n'est-ce pas?"

-"En tout cas, moi, j'appelle ça une exploration réussite." Dit Aya avec un grand sourire.

Les deux explorateurs commencent à rire, content que l'exploration s'est bien passé malgré les nombreux événements. Nijiko, après une longue absence, analyse ce que viennent de dire les deux amis et commence à sourire; pas un sourire faux pour ne pas être bizarre comme celui qu'elle a fait à la Guilde, mais un sourire ravi, heureux. Elle fait même un petit rire, trouvant que c'était plutôt génial. Que ce soit cette exploration ou le fait qu'elle soit avec Aya et Gôshi.

Fin du Chapitre


	11. Chapitre 11: Annonce importante (Part 1)

Chapitre 11: Une annonce importante (1ère partie)

Après une exploration plutôt agitée, Nijiko, Aya et Gôshi retournent chez eux alors que le soleil est déjà couché depuis longtemps. Les deux explorateurs s'angoissent; tout le monde à la Guilde doit s'inquiéter de leur absence et Pijako va sans aucun doute leur passer un savon. La Riolu, par contre, est plus préoccupée par la fatigue et par le fait qu'elle doit beaucoup être trop dans les vapes pour monter sa tente. C'est alors que Bourg-Trésor est en vue, enfin!

Pris par l'envie de rentrer chez eux, Aya et Gôshi se presse de courir, laissant Nijiko derrière tandis que cette dernière continue de marcher tranquillement. Elle regarde les deux amis dans leurs précipitations, elle sourit; c'est vrai qu'après une telle journée, la seule chose qu'on n'a envie de faire, c'est de rentrer chez soi. Une idée traverse l'esprit de la Riolu; elle est trop fatiguée pour faire sa tente, peut-être qu'ils accepteront de l'héberger encore une fois? En échange d'une certaine somme sans doute.

Arrivés devant l'immense tente rose, ils sont arrêtés par une grille en fer, barrant l'entrée de la Guilde. Aya passe sur le trou pour obtenir l'autorisation d'entrer pendant que Gôshi explique à Nijiko qu'à une heure précise, les apprentis mettent une grille pour éviter qu'un malotru vienne voler des choses ou de l'argent. Pratique. Alors qu'elle allait demander si elle pouvait rester, une voix, sortant du trou, interpelle Aya:

-"Enfin! Vous nous avez fait peur, vous deux! On a cru que vous étiez mort!" Crie le garde.

-"Désolé, c'est que on a eu une sorte de mésaventure, je vous expliquerai ça au dîner."

-"Gôshi est avec toi?"

-"Oui et Yôko est là aussi."

-"D'accord! Attendez, on va vous ouvrir."

La Skitty s'éloigne du trou, souriante, et rejoins son partenaire. Elle attend tranquillement qu'ils viennent enlever la grille, jusqu'à qu'elle remarque que la Riolu fouille dans son sac, à la recherche de quelque chose...

-"Que cherches-tu?" Demande Aya, curieuse.

-"Dit, Aya, tu penses qu'ils peuvent m'héberger contre de l'argent?" Dit Nijiko en retirant une pochette.

-"Euh... oui, sans doute... pourquoi?"

-"Car je suis exténuée, j'arriverai pas à faire ma tente."

-"Ah. Je pense, hélas, que Pijako ne va pas accepter, cette fois. Mais je peux peut-être négocier..."

-"Sur ce, j'entend que tu respecte toujours ma volonté qu'on m'appelle Yôko. Merci."

-"Il n'y a pas de quoi."

A travers la grille, un Ramboum arrive d'en bas pour enlever celle-ci. Une fois fait, ils entrent à l'intérieur de la tente, à l'abri. Depuis en haut, on entend le brouhaha des conversations de tous les apprentis qui parlent de leurs missions du jour. Nijiko hésite à descendre car, toujours timide, elle ne veut pas être dans la foule. Gôshi et Ramboum sont déjà en bas, Aya est la seule à être rester pour s'assurer que la Riolu la suit. Après quelques secondes, Nijiko décide enfin, après une longue respiration, de descendre l'escalier du premier et du second sous-sol pour rejoindre les autres Pokémon. Remarquant que la Riolu est revenue, quelques apprentis s'avancent vers elle pour discuter, mais celle-ci, toujours intimidé par leur présence, s'en va vers une fenêtre et leur tourne le dos. Elle regarde la mer, toujours aussi belle et éclairée par la lumière de la lune. Nijiko continue d'observer la toile bleue, jusqu'à qu'une voix familière l'interpelle:

-"Alors comme ça, vous êtes revenue..."

La Riolu se retourne pour voir la Pikachu, toujours avec ses yeux vides et sa voix monotone comme elle s'en souvenait, de même pour son ruban rouge. Nijiko ravale sa salive; elle se rappelle vaguement que c'était ce Pokémon qui lui a conseillé de demande l'aide des explorateurs. Vous savez? Pour ne pas avoir de problème. Effectivement, elle avait raison.

-"J'ai cru entendre dire que vous revenez de ce qui reste de la Forêt Linceul. Je suppose que vous ne voyez aucun inconvéniant à ce que je dise que je vous l'avais bien dis." Dit-elle avec une esquisse de sourire sournois.

-"(Bon d'accord, j'ai menti...) Effectivement..." Pense la Riolu en roulant les yeux.

-"Sinon... j'ai une question à vous poser."

-"Oui?"

-"Avez-vous vu des portes pendant votre aventure?"

-"...Des...portes...?"

La Pikachu hoche la tête et, après quelques secondes, Nijiko explose en un fou rire qui ne passe pas inaperçu auprès des apprentis.

-"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça?" Dit-t-elle en retenant de rire d'avantage.

-"Vu votre réaction, vous ne l'avez pas vu... tout va bien pour le moment..."

-"Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?"

-"Dring dring! Le dîner est servit!"

La conversation est coupée par Éoko, la cuisinière de la Guilde, qui annonce le dîner. Tous les apprentis, affamés, s'en vont vers la mess. La Riolu a perdu son attention envers la Pikachu qui, dès que son regard revient sur elle, est déjà parti avec les autres; elle doit sans doute être invitée au repas. Nijiko est maintenant seule dans la salle, jetant un œil dans son sac pour manger. Pendant sa fouille, elle entend quelque chose à sa droite; c'est le Maître de la Guilde qui sort de sa salle pour aller manger avec les autres. En le voyant, elle recule légèrement pour le laisser passer sans le déranger, mais ce dernier la remarque.

-"Oh, Yôko! Heureux de te revoir!" S'écrie-t-il joyeusement.

-"B-bonsoir..." Répond simplement celle-ci.

-"Vous venez manger?"

-"Euuh... j-je..."

-"La nourriture est meilleure dans l'ambiance amicale qu'il y a ici. J'espère que vous viendrez."

Après ces mots, il fait un grand sourire digne d'un petit enfant avant d'aller dans la mess, laissant Nijiko réfléchir sur la question. Elle le regarde partir jusqu'à hors de vue avant de songer à ce qui vient de se passer. Il faut l'avouer, sa manière de parler l'a quelque peu... amusée, voir réconfortée. Elle a envie d'essayer, si ce n'est qu'une fois. En tirant un peu sur la lanière de son sac, elle s'avance vers la salle, légèrement tremblante.

-oOo-

Arrivée dans une sorte de cantine, sous les conversations et les rires des apprentis, la Riolu se déplace lentement dans la salle, observant ce que cette dernière possède. Cette salle creusée dans la roche est en partie recouverte de végétation, de hautes herbes, de fleurs, mais aussi de racines et de lianes qui sortent du sol et du plafond. Nijiko remarque à sa gauche une petite source pour les apprentis voulant se désaltérer et, au fond de la pièce, des gros tas de plusieurs Baies différentes : le garde-manger. Les apprentis et le Maître sont réunis autour d'une grande table en bois, assis sur des tabourets ou sur le sol, dévorant des Baies et discutant de leur journée. La Riolu se trouve derrière le Maître de la Guilde et son bras-droit; aucune personne ne semble remarquer la présence de Nijiko, jusqu'à que la Skitty la voit, tout-à-fait par hasard. Celle-ci lui fait signe discrètement de venir et elle avance lentement comme tout-à-heure, sous les regardes des autres Pokémon. Le visage de la Riolu commence à tourner au blanc, regardant le sol pour éviter le regard des autres, jusqu'à qu'elle arrive au fond de la pièce, là où se trouve Aya, son partenaire et l'étrange Pikachu. Remarquant qu'il n'y a plus de place libre à côté de la Skitty ou du Arcko, elle se voit obliger de s'asseoir, à contre-cœur, à côté de la Pikachu. Elle se sentait reconnaissante pour le sac (sac qu'elle posa au sol une fois assise), mais après cette conversation, le Pokémon Electrique la met un peu mal à aise. Nijiko remarque que l'assiette devant elle est pleine de Baies; apparemment, Aya a prévenue Éoko que la Riolu venait dormir à la Guilde. Ça aurait dû être la même chose la première fois aussi, mais elle n'était pas venue. Une fois assise, elle saisit d'une main tremblante une des Baies.

-"J'ai négociée avec Pijako, il accepte pour 2000 Poké." Dit Aya après avoir avaler la nourriture.

-"Deux mi-... mais il a crevé le plafond, le piaf?!" S'écrie la Riolu tandis que la baie qu'elle tenait s'échappe de ses mains.

-"Je te dépannerai."

-"Comment, mais c'est trop cher. T'es sûre de vouloir faire ça?"

-"Oui, nous sommes amies, n'est-ce pas?"

Nijiko prend un air étonné; Aya la considère comme une amie! Peut-être à cause des derniers événements qui ont eu lieu dans lesquels elle était impliquée; le sauvetage, le Soporifik, la cascade, la gemme... bah quand elle a ses visions, la plus part du temps. Dans tous les cas, pourquoi! Avoir une amie, ça n'a rien de méchant... du moins, de ce qu'elle s'en rappelle. La Riolu hoche la tête avec un sourire, Aya fait de même de manière plus visible. C'est alors que les conversations battent leur plein, que Pijako interpelle les apprentis.

-"Excusez-moi de vous déranger pendant le dîner, mais nous devront parler d'une chose importante."

-"Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux PARLER, le meuuusieur?" Demande grossièrement le Ramboum suivit des autres.

-"Calmez-vous, je vous en prie... comme vous l'avez remarqués, Gôshi est revenu de sa semaine de congé, mais il est revenu avec une mauvaise nouvelle."

Il s'arrête de parler pendant un court moment, tout le monde regardent le Arcko, celui-ci fait un long soupir.

-"Disons que j'étais très surpris de ce que je viens de voir. Mais sérieusement, tu me crois, maintenant?"

-"Eh bien... cette nouvelle nous a été confirmée par le shérif Magnézone peu après... La Forêt Linceul, cette forêt peu explorée, il semblerait que... que le temps soit... arrêté!"

Tout le monde sursautent, sauf le Maître de la Guilde, son bras-droit, Gôshi et la Pikachu. Le visage de Nijiko tourne au blanc; elle ne s'attendait pas à ça... le temps s'est arrêté? Rien que d'y penser qu'elle était là-bas la nuit dernière... mais comment?

-"Que... qu'est-ce vous voulez dire?!" S'écrie Aya qui pensait visiblement la même chose. "C'est impossible!"

-"Hélas, c'est la réalité..."

 _...Le temps s'est arrêté dans la Forêt Linceul... Le vent ne souffle plus... Les nuages sont devenus immobiles... Les gouttes de rosée ne tombent plus des feuilles...Elles y restent suspendues. Dans la Forêt Linceul, le temps s'est réellement arrêté..._

Les apprentis écoutent, effarés, la description de cette nouvelle version de la Forêt Linceul, dont les secondes ne s'écoulent plus. La Riolu commence à réfléchir; elle était dans la forêt ce jour-là. Ça peut expliquer la forte obscurité et le fait que sa bouteille d'eau s'est gelée; l'arrêt du temps à dû affecter cela. Mais la question se pose encore une fois dans sa tête: comment ça se fait que le temps soit arrêté?! Les autres Pokémons parlent entre eux, la peur sur leurs visages:

-"Comment quelque chose de si terrible a pu arriver?" Demande Héliatronc, affolée. "C'est inconcevable."

-"Oui, exactement." Répond Pijako. "C'est une véritable catastrophe... Pourquoi le temps s'est-il arrêté dans la Forêt Linceul?... Eh bien... c'est parce que le Rouage du Temps de la Forêt Linceul a été... volé!"

-"Hein!?" S'écrient tout le monde.

Des chuchotements s'échangent dans la pièce, tout le monde parlent sauf la Pikachu qui reste étrangement calme et Nijiko s'est bloquée sur une chose tandis qu'une autre question se pose dans sa tête: Qu'est-ce qu'un Rouage du Temps? Voyant que tout le monde s'inquiètent sur le sujet, ils doivent savoir ce que c'est; elle se sentirait honteuse si elle leur demandait maintenant ce que c'est. Elle demandera cela à Aya plus tard. Les apprentis commencent à s'agiter:

-"J'avais entendu dire que c'était possible!" Murmure doucement Éoko. "Et maintenant, c'est devenu réalité..."

-"Je comprends pas!" Crie Ramboum, énervé. "Pourquoi PIQUER un Rouage du Temps?!"

-"Silence! Calmez-vous, je vous pris!" Dit Pijako, tout le monde se calment. "Le shérif Magnézone a déjà commencé à enquêter. Il est difficile de croire que quelqu'un ait osé voler un Rouage du Temps. Mais si un Rouage du Temps a été volé, les autres sont susceptibles d'être dérobés à leur tour! Le shérif veut que nous le prévenions immédiatement si nous remarquons des individus suspects. Je m'excuse pour cette pression énorme que je vous met, mais je devais vous prévenir. Alors demain, surveillez pendant vos mission! Compris?"

-"Compris!"

-"Bien! Sur ce, bonne soirée."

Les apprentis se chuchotent entre eux une fois de plus, pendant que Pijako et Grodoudou, qui on fini de manger, s'en vont. Nijiko regarde vaguement son assiette, trop pensive pour manger. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un Rouage du Temps, à la fin?! Est-ce une sorte de trésor ou d'objet magique? Il a vraiment l'air d'être important dans tout les cas. Soudain, la Skitty se lève, les poumons remplit de détermination:

-"Ecoutez, les gars!" S'écrie-t-elle. "Pour le moment, il y a qu'un seul rouage qui a été volé, mais c'est pas pour autant qu'il faut s'inquiéter maintenant! La police est sur le coup pour l'instant, c'est quand ils auront besoin de la Guilde et des équipes de la région qu'il faut s'en préoccuper! Il faut garder ses forces jusqu'au moment venu, d'accord?"

-"Aya a raison." Répond Héliatronc en se levant à son tour. "Magnézone et les autres sont des Pokémon puissant, s'il demande de l'aide à la Guide, c'est que ce voleur est encore plus puissant! Il faudra qu'on soit tous prêts si jamais ça arrive."

-"Ouais! Et puis, le voleur doit être seul, ça ne sera pas compliqué pour eux." Commente Gôshi tout en s'étirant. "J'suis d'avis de continuer mon travail d'apprenti explorateur, vous êtes d'accord avec nous, les potes?"

-"Ouais!"

Ils répondent en coeur, se levant de leurs tabourets ou du sol, pour poignarder l'air d'un poing décidé et fier. Nijiko les regarde, étonnée; ces personnes sont vraiment enthousiasme pour leur travail, ça doit être la fameuse ambiance que Grodoudou parlait et qui se manifeste dans cette Guilde, malgré la difficulté de l'apprentissage. La Riolu sourit, le même sourire qu'à la Source Chaude et, sans se lever de sa chaise, lève son poing en l'air pour participer à cette joie. En voyant cela, la Pikachu sourit discrètement, satisfaite:

-"(Elle n'a pas l'air de ressentir les effets de ce mauvais sort.)" Pense-t-elle en buvant un verre d'eau. "(Tant mieux... il a échoué...)"

Fin du Chapitre


	12. Chapitre 12: Annonce Importante (Part 2)

Chapitre 12 : Une annonce important ( 2ème partie)

Après une annonce inquiétante, Nijiko se rend dans le hall du deuxième sous-sol, ayant déjà terminé son repas avant les autres. Elle regarde au travers de la fenêtre, la même que tout-à-heure, pour observer les vagues illuminées par la lune. Elle soupire; à vrai dire, elle attend Aya et Gôshi, mais ces deux-là sont en train de discuter avec les autres apprentis. Soudain, une personne arrive dans la pièce, c'est la Pikachu. La Riolu ne prête aucune attention à celle-ci, le fait qu'elle lui cache quelque chose l'énerve beaucoup. Le Pokémon Électrique semble ne donner aucune attention non plus et se dirige directement vers les dortoirs. Avant de sortir de la salle :

-"Bonne nuit, Nijiko." Dit-t-elle soudainement avant de partir.

La concernée ne la regarde même pas, énervée par sa présence. Tellement énervée qu'elle ne remarque pas qu'elle connait son nom sans qu'elle ne lui disse. Les apprentis sort de la mess à leur tour, riant de bon cœur, oubliant l'annonce qui, au début de la soirée, leurs avait glacé le sang. Nijiko se tourne le dos à la fenêtre, un léger sourire apparaissant sur son visage. La plupart des apprentis vont dans les dortoirs, pendant que d'autre discutent encore un peu. Aya allait à son tour dans sa chambre, jusqu'à qu'elle soit arrêtée par Héliatronc:

-"Hé, Aya!" Interpelle-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres. "J'ai une surprise pour toi!"

-"Ah? Quoi donc?" Répond Aya, curieuse.

-"Alors, moi et Ramboum, nous avons fait une mission cet après-midi, et on a arrêté un voleur."

-"Ah? Et qu'est-ce qu'il a avoir avec moi...non, attends! Je ne dis pas que..."

-"Si, c'était le voleur qui avait volé ton collier! Et voici!"

Elle lui tend un collier en pierre, Aya l'attrape, des grosses larmes de joie coulant sur ses joues.

-"Mon Fragment de Relique! Oh merci, Héliatronc!"

-"Tu peux remercier aussi Ramboum, s'il était pas là, je serai K.O avant d'avoir trouvé le voleur."

Aya serre précieusement son collier contre sa joue, la voir aussi joyeuse fait sourire les apprentis aux alentours. Ces personnes sont tellement gentils ici, c'est... étrange pour Nijiko. Celle-ci s'approche d'eux pour voir l'objet de plus près tandis qu'un sentiment de méfiance monte en elle. La chose ressemble à un caillou normal avec une ficelle un peu comme sa bouteille, mais en regardant mieux, il y a un symbole gravé en blanc sur la pierre, un symbole peu commun. La Skitty se remet de ses émotions, des larmes sèches sur ses joues.

-"Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il faut aller se coucher." Dit-t-elle d'une voix engourdie par la joie.

-"Yôko va encore dormir dans ta chambre?" Demande Éoko. "Maintenant que Gôshi est revenu, elle ne peut plus emprunter son lit."

-"De quoi?!" S'écrie le Arcko qui ne s'y attendait pas.

-"J'ai mon propre lit dans mon sac, ça ira." Répond Nijiko.

-"Bon, un problème de réglé! Il est tant d'aller se coucher. Bonne nuit, tout le monde!"

-"Hé ! Aya! Attends! C'est quoi cette histoire avec mon lit?!"

Les deux explorateurs s'en vont dans leur chambre, suivit de Nijiko, tenant son sac à dos à bout de bras, en train de chercher le peu d'argent qu'elle peut donner à Pijako; ce dernier n'est pas encore venu chercher son dû d'ailleurs. En arrivant dans la chambre, elle arrache de son sac, la pochette à Poké qui ressemble à celle à Baie, mais d'une couleur différente. La Riolu l'ouvre et compte le nombre de Poké elle possède. Pendant cela, Aya range son collier en pierre dans le petit coffre bleu, et Gôshi s'est déjà installé dans son lit.

-"Quelle journée, je vous jure!" Dit-t-il en baillant, ayant déjà oublié cette histoire de lit semblerait-il.

-"Je pensais que ça serait qu'une simple promenade au bord de la cascade, et ça c'est terminé en une superbe exploration." Répond la Skitty en s'asseyant sur son lit. "J'ai racontée mon contre-rendu à Pijako, il était si fier de nous pour avoir découvert un lieu inexploré."

-"Ah bon? Je pensais qu'il allait être déçu pour cette histoire de gemme géante."Commente Nijiko après avoir fini ses comptes. "Enfin, bref! J'ai 177 Poké. J'ai de quoi rester pour trente seconde de repos."

-"Range ton argent, Nijiko."

La Skitty ouvrit l'autre coffre et en sort avec difficulté un gros sac qui fait un bruit de tintement de nombreux Poké qui s'entre-choquent. Aya se pose à côté, légèrement épuisée et attendant que la Riolu prenne d'elle le sac. Cependant, elle est gênée face à cela; c'est beaucoup d'argent.

-"P-pourquoi... pourquoi tu es si gentille avec moi?" Demande-t-elle.

-"Elle est comme ça, Ai'. Tu vas t'y faire." Répond Gôshi qui se retourne sur le lit.

-"Tu peux les prendre, ma nounou m'a tellement donné d'argent que je peux en donner à ceux qui en ont besoin." Justifie à son tour la Skitty. "J'ai toujours dit que je ne veux pas autant d'argent, mais elle n'écoute jamais et m'en envoie souvent à chaque lettre. Hi hi hi."

Nijiko hausse un sourcil, mais si Aya n'en veut pas, elle se sent obligée de faire ce compromis. La Skitty ajoute que Pijako viendra chercher l'argent dans la soirée, mais soudainement, son sourire s'évanouit en songeant à quelque chose d'important.

-"Euh... Nijiko, pendant le voyage, j'ai réfléchis sur ton don..."

-"Mon don? Ah, c'est vrai... cette chose est si étrange et si soudaine, je ne pas fais d'opinion dessus encore... à part le fait que ça me fait mal à chaque fois et j'aime pas ça."

-"Ah? A part ça, tu as remarqué que tous tes vertiges se produisent quand tu touches quelque chose?"

La Riolu se frotte le menton en souvenant que ses visions et elle doit admettre que Aya a raison. Le Soporifik, la cascade, la gemme; elle a touchée ses trois sujets et elle a produit trois visions. C'est vrai! A chaque fois qu'elle touche quelque chose, elle a des vertiges, lui montrant une vision sur l'objet en question! Mais pas tout le temps... et tant mieux! Si elle en avait à chaque fois qu'elle frôle un truc, ses maux de têtes seraient tellement insupportables qu'elle ne le supporterait pas longtemps.

-"C'est vrai, mais pas toujours... ça m'arrange." Répond-t-elle en sourcillant.

-"Autre chose. Si j'ai bien compris, toutes tes visions montrent le futur, n'est-ce pas?" Demande la Skitty.

Nijiko réfléchit encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci, elle n'en est pas sûr. Bien sûr, sa toute première vision a révélée, par Aya, qu'elle montrait le futur, mais les deux autres... aucune idée... à moins que... ces deux visions ont montrées la même ombre tout le long. Cette ombre... cette figure... cette forme... cette hauteur... la Riolu l'a déjà vu quelque part, elle est si familière... Soudain, le visage de Nijiko s'illumine.

-"Ah, j'avais raison!" Dit Aya en souriant en remarquant son expression.

-"Euh... ce n'est p-"

Avant que la Riolu eu le temps de finir sa phrase, Pijako vient les interromps; pas pour demander l'argent à Nijiko, mais parce que le Maître de la Guilde les demande dans sa salle, avec la Riolu, bien sûr. Les deux explorateurs le suivent avec Nijko légèrement en arrière.

-oOo-

Les quatre Pokémon arrivent devant la salle personnelle du Maître; Aya et Gôshi se demande ce que Grodoudou leur veut tandis que Nijiko, elle, dépose l'énorme sac de pièce d'or à ses côtés pour s'étirer. Pijako toque à la porte, pour prévenir qu'il va entrer, tout en disant qu'il amène l'équipe que le Maître demandait. Il entre, Aya et Gôshi faisant de même et la Riolu aussi en traînant le sac par terre. Derrière la porte, il y a une grande salle dont le sol est recouvert d'une pelouse vert claire, accompagnée par quelques petits buissons dont certains sont fleuris. Sur chaque mur y est accroché une voile avec des symboles, dont la plus grande représente le visage d'un Grodoudou. Pour éclairer la salle, il y a deux énormes torches installés près du Maître, de même qu'un énorme coffre remplit d'innombrable pièce d'or et de gemme, ce qui met en valeur le talent d'explorateur du Maître. Nijiko en est bouche-bée. Elle se tient en arrière en attendant que Grodoudou lui demande son argent tout en admirant chaque détail de la salle. Pijako se met sur le côté droit du Maître où il y a un perchoir spécialement pour lui et l'équipe se tient devant eux, bien droit.

-"Bonsoir, mes chers amis." Dit Grodoudou, joyeux. "Votre équipe a vécue de nombreux aventures et vous travaillez beaucoup pour des nocives. Je vous félicite!"

-"Merci, Maître de la Guilde." Disent les deux explorateurs.

-"Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous ai appelé. J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que nous sommes en train de préparer une grande expédition, et c'est pour bientôt!"

Aya et Gôshi sourit; quelle joyeuse surprise! L'excitation se voit dans leurs yeux, comme deux personnes qui découvrent pour la première fois quelque chose. Par contre, Nijiko reste de marbre à cette annonce; elle n'est pas une apprentie ici donc ça ne la concerne pas. Mais ça la rend un peu triste, elle sait que Aya et Gôshi vont être absents pendant un long moment. Maintenant qu'ils sont devenu en quelque sorte son port d'attache dans ce monde, elle sait qu'elle va se sentir perdu dans un futur proche.

-"Mais, vous devez savoir une chose." Dit Pijako. "Tous les apprentis ne vont pas tous participer."

-"Oh. Vous voulez dire qu'on aura qu'une seule chance et qu'on risque de ne pas être ensemble, moi et Gôshi?" Demande tristement Aya.

-"Oui, hélas. Mais dites vous que vous avez de la chance. Normalement, nous n'amenons pas de nocives au expédition. Mais, vous deux, vous avez travaillés tellement dur... vous mérités d'en faire partie. Nous avons décider de vous inscrire sur la liste des candidats à l'expédition."

-"Oh, merci, Maître de la Guilde." Disent les deux explorateur en cœur.

-"Mais attention, vous n'êtes pas encore membre de l'expédition. Faites de votre mieux pour en faire partie, d'accord? Dit Pijako."

-"Je suis sûr que vous y arriveriez!" Encourage le Maître.

-"Vous pouvez compter sur nous!"

Le Maître ayant fini de parler, les explorateurs partent en discutant de cette opportunité qu'ils ne peuvent... non, qu'ils ne doivent pas laisser de côté! Pendant ce temps, Nijiko est restée-là, attendant qu'on lui demande l'argent. Ne pouvant plus attendre, elle s'avance vers le Maître de la Guilde en traînant le sac, le visage tordu par la nervosité. Soudain, elle s'arrête, se tenant bien devant Grodoudou... cette forme ovale... ces oreilles grandes et fines... impossible... cette ombre s'était...

-"Vous avez exploré la Grotte Cascade, auparavant, n'est-ce pas?" Demande soudainement Nijiko, surprenant le Maître et Pijako.

-"Qu-couac?!"

-"Wouah, vous êtes fortiche! C'est exact." Répond le concerné. "J'ai exploré cette grotte dans le passé."

-"Dans le passé..." Répète doucement la Riolu à elle-même avant de revenir au Maître. "Mais... du coup, vous n'avez rien dis à Aya et Gôshi?"

-"Euh... et bien... c'est à dire qu'Aya été tellement heureuse d'avoir découvert un lieu "inexploré" que je n'ai pas osé lui dire. Cette fille a un bonheur incroyablement contagieux et je ne voulais pas gâcher son plaisir."

-"Ah... enfin, je ne lui dirai rien. Promis."

-"Tu es gentille, Yôko."

Nijiko fait une révérence avant de repartir dans les dortoirs, songeuse. Elle a eu sa confirmation; d'accord, sa première vision vient du futur... mais ces dernières visions viennent du passé! Ce don la surprend de plus en plus décidément. Et qui sait, ça lui sera sans doute très utile.

-oOo-

En retournant dans la chambre, la Riolu remarque que les deux explorateur ne sont toujours pas couchés, visiblement requinqués par l'annonce de l'expédition et jouant à parier sur le lieu qu'ils vont explorer avec une Lumiorbe qui roule sur leur carte. Pendant qu'ils font ça, Nijiko sort de son sac son lit en feuille pour le disposer près de celui de Gôshi et s'y installer. Sans rien dire, elle écoute la conversation des deux amis.

-"Je pari 3000 Poké que ça sera au Mt. Labeur, cette montagne est si grande et si mystérieuse." Propose Aya.

-"Le Mt. Labeur? Peuh! Moi, je suis sûr que c'est le Désert du Nord!" Dit Gôshi sans hésiter. "C'est un Donjon auquel je veux m'y mettre à l'épreuve."

-"Mouais... et toi, Nijiko, tu pense que ça se passera où?"

-"Hein? Je ne sais pas. Je n'y participe pas."

-"Oh, c'est vrai... enfin, non! Tu n'es pas une apprentie, ni une exploratrice, tu peux nous suivre où rester ici si tu le souhaite. Je ne crois pas que ça compte."

-"Ah. C'est bon à savoir. Mmmh... J'imagine que votre chef aurait choisi un lieu avec un nom mystérieux ou quelque chose comme ça, comme... "Lac des Brumes", quelque chose comme ça."

-"Le "Lac des Brumes"? Je vais voir sur la carte."

-"(bâillement) Bon, les filles. Moi je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit!"

Sur ces mots, Gôshi s'allonge sur le côté de son lit pour pas avoir la lumière de la Lumiorbe dans les yeux. Aya, elle, observe chaque noms de lieu inscrit sur la carte pour voir où se trouve ce "Lac des Brumes" qu'à mentionné Nijiko et, au bout de quelques secondes, trouve au Sud Est de la carte du Monde, un lieu qui a un peu le même nom. C'est horriblement loin, mais c'est un endroit intéressant.

-"Oui, tu as une bonne opinion du lieu. C'est digne d'une vraie exploratrice." Dit-t-elle. "Je suis sûre que t'étais exploratrice avant."

-"Je ne pense pas et, à vrai dire, j'ai dis ce nom au hasard, je ne savais pas que ce lieu existait."

-"Il y a un endroit qui ressemble à ce nom, c'est la "Forêt Brumeuse", mais pas de lac. Mais ça peut marcher quand même."

Nijiko regarde la Skitty ranger la carte et la Lumiorbe dans sa sacoche avant d'aller se coucher. Ensuite, celle-ci s'accroupit sur son lit, souriante et fatiguée, disant "bonne nuit" à la Riolu avant de tomber de sommeil. Le silence régnant enfin dans la salle, cette dernière réfléchit sur ce qu'à dit Aya, qu'elle peut les suivre même si elle n'est pas une apprentie. C'est vrai; elle pourrait se montrer utile lors de cette expédition avec son don, mais il se peut que Aya et Gôshi ne participeront pas... Le futur lui dira...

-oOo-

-"Alors c'est ici, la Guilde de Grodoudou?" Demande une voix horripilante et grave.

-"Oui, chef!" Répond une autre voix, plus stridente et aiguë.

-"Et c'est aussi là où se trouve cette poltronne?"

-"Aussi, chef!" Répond encore une autre voix, très laide et bouffie.

-"Bien, j'ai hâte de voir sa tronche quand elle me verra. Niark, niark, niark!"

Fin du Chapitre

* * *

 **Alors oui, vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué, mais le Grodoudou de mon histoire est moins... énergique (?) que dans le jeu pour une raison aussi simple que stupide : c'est juste parce que j'arrive pas à recréer son caractère. Je l'adore, mais j'arrive pas à imaginer une scène avec ce genre de caractère. Peut-être que je pourrais à l'avenir, mais pour le moment, notre Maître adoré va être un peu plus calme qu'habituellement. Désolé...**


	13. Chapitre 13 : Le rival d'Aya

Chapitre 13: Le rival d'Aya

Le lendemain matin, cette fois-ci, Nijiko s'est levée avant les explorateurs. Elle s'est rendue dans le deuxième sous-sol, toujours à la même fenêtre, pour observer la mer. Certains apprentis, qui sont déjà levés, sont en train de discuter de chose et d'autre, se demandant quelles missions ils vont faire aujourd'hui. La Riolu, elle, réfléchit sur qu'elle va faire à présent; elle songeait rester près de Bourg-Trésor pour ne pas s'éloigner de la Guilde, supposant que les Pokémon menaçants serait plus rare dans un village qu'en pleine nature surtout avec des Pokémon entraîner à protéger les autres dans les parages. Elle entend, au premier sous-sol, des équipes d'exploration qui viennent pour choisir des missions, sous la surveillance des gardes Taupiqueur et Ramboum. Alors qu'elle commençait à s'ennuyer, les deux explorateurs arrivent, souriant. En les voyant, Nijiko accourt vers eux:

-"Bonjour, Yôko!" Dit joyeusement Aya. "Je pensais que tu étais déjà partie. "

-"Bonjour, je voulais vous dire au revoir avant." Répond-t-elle.

-"Oh... tu vas partir pour de bon?..."

-"Je ne pense pas... qui sait? je reviendrai peut-être pour l'expédition."

Nijiko fait un sourire chaleureux pour indiquer que ce "peut-être" veut dire "je vais revenir à temps", Aya sourit à cette réponse. Entre-temps, Pijako demande de se regrouper pour les encouragements matinaux. La Riolu fait un dernier signe de la main à Aya avant de remonter au premier étage, où se trouve le Tableau des Missions et le Tableau d'Avis de Recherche. Aya lui avait expliqué ce qu'il s'agissait : les personnes en détresse envoient leur demande aux Bekipans et ces derniers les transmet à des endroits où il y a des équipes d'exploration comme ici pour être affiché sur ce genre de panneau. L'un concerne des missions de secours ou de livraison, l'autre des missions plus dangereuses car elles concernent des captures d'hors-la-loi comme ce Soporifik. Curieuse, elle s'approche de ces derniers pour observer les affiches des Pokémons recherchés. Un Galeking, un Mammochon, un Griknot, un Avaltout; des voleurs ou agresseurs, "certains corrompu jusqu'à la moelle et d'autres sont des voleurs à la petite semaine" , comme l'avait dit la Skitty. Dans tous les cas, Nijiko n'a vraiment aucune envie de se frotter à eux. Elle s'en va vers le tableau d'à côté et soudain, alors qu'elle feuillait les missions:

-"Dégage, bleusaille!"

Nijiko, comme tous les poils de son corps, se dresse en entendant cette voix horriblement stridente. Elle se tourne vers la personne possédant cette voix, qui se trouve être celle d'une sorte de chauve-souris toute bleue, sans yeux, et la bouche grande ouverte, ornée de deux dents pointues. La Riolu reste sur place, essayant de se souvenir de quel Pokémon il s'agit, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier, aussi méchant qu'il en a l'air, l'attrape par l'oreille avec ses dents et la tire vers les échelles pour l'éloigner du Tableau des Missions. Une fois lâchée, elle tombe par terre avant de se redresser dans l'immédiat pour lancer un regard noir à son agresseur. Celui-ci est rejoint par un autre Pokémon; une sorte de gros ballon remplit d'un air, pas d'oxygène, mais de gaz toxique. Il a même un des symboles indiquant du poison marqué sur le ventre. La Riolu n'a aucune idée de quels Pokémon sont ces énergumènes, mais une chose est sûre et qui la fait frissonner : ils sont tous les deux de type Poison. Encore des Pokémon Poison. Elle doit les attirer ou quelque chose. Pendant qu'elle les regarde d'un air méfiant, les apprentis arrivent pour choisir une mission, y compris Aya et Gôshi qui, en voyant Nijiko encore dans la Guilde, sont quelque peu surpris.

-"Tiens? Yôko? Tu as oublié quelque chose?" Demande la Skitty.

-"Non, je me fais juste agresser par deux affreux." Répond-t-elle d'une voix claire et un peu haineuse.

-"Qui donc?... Oh! Gôshi! C'est..."

-"Encore eux?!" S'écrit le Arcko.

Les deux Pokémon Poison se tournent vers les deux explorateurs et font un glapissement surpris en les reconnaissant. La Riolu regarde les quatre se dévisager avec un air colérique, mais elle ne comprend pas vraiment cette réaction; tout ce qu'elle peut en déduire, c'est qu'ils se connaissent et clairement pas pour une bonne raison. Il fallut un moment avant que l'un des deux explorateurs prennent la parole:

-"Mais qu'est-ce vous fabriquez ici, vous deux?!" Demande Gôshi en montrant ses dents.

-"Mouarf! Mouarf! Mouarf!" Commence à rire le gros ballon. "Je te signale, mon cher reptile, que nous aussi, on est une équipe d'exploration."

-"Hin hin hin!" Continue la chauve-souris. "Une équipe d'exploration qui consulte le Tableau des Missions. ça vous étonne?"

-"(Une équipe d'exploration qui, au passage, ont envoyé balader une innocente.)" Se dit Nijiko qui commence à être agacée par leurs voix insupportable.

-"Vous êtes une équipe d'exploration?! Vous plaisantez?!" S'écrie Aya.

-"Non, non, ma mignonne. Mais passons à autre chose; quel mauvais vent vous amène dans le coin?"

-"Nous sommes apprentis ici, on s'entraîne pour être une équipe d'exploration officiel depuis un mois déjà."

-"Sérieux?!"

Les deux Pokémon Poison sont étonnés par la réponse d'Aya avant de se regarder entre eux, semblant retenir un fou rire. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils se dirigent vers la Skitty pour l'emmener vers eux en lui disant "viens avec nous, deux secondes.". Pendant ils parlent à Aya, le Arcko commence à s'énerver.

-"Si vous lui faites du mal, je vous dégomme comme y a un mois!"

-"Euh... Gôshi, c'est qui?" Demande timidement Nijiko.

-"C'est Smogo et Nosferapti, des voleurs qui avaient ennuyés Aya dans le passé." Dit-t-il tout en se calmant. "Mais j'avoue que s'ils étaient pas là, on ne serait jamais tous les deux à la Guilde en ce moment même. Ils ont été l'événement déclencheur de notre rencontre."

Soudain, la Skitty les pousse pour revenir avec le Arcko et la Riolu, le visage un peu attristé.

-"C'est vrai que je suis timide et peureuse." Avoue-t-elle en se retournant vers les deux affreux. "Mais c'est pour ça que je m'entraîne! Pour surmonter mes défaut!"

-"Mais voyons, Aya, tout est une question de talent, pas d'entraînement." Dit la chauve-souris.

-"Quels talents? Vous avez perdus contre mon partenaire alors qu'il était tout seul et... attend une seconde... comment vous savez mon nom?"

-"C'est notre patron qui nous a mit au parfum, et d'ailleurs, s'il était avec nous ce jour-là, il l'aurait explosé, ton reptile."

-"Votre... patron?"

-"Oui, l'équipe Crâne est composée de trois membres, et notre patron est le meilleur... en parlant du patron, je le sens venir d'ici."

-"Tu le sens?"

C'est alors qu'une odeur des plus horrible se fait ressentir dans toute la pièce, accompagné un énorme Pokémon. Une grosse mouffette violette et blanche descend des escaliers sur ses pattes griffu; une créature tout-à-fait intimidante. Les trois Pokémon s'éloignent de lui, dégoûtés par l'odeur, surtout Nijiko. Encore un Pokémon Poison, ça commence à devenir une malédiction. Celui-ci rejoint ses partenaires, riant comme des porcs en se retrouvant. Nijiko et Gôshi restent de marbre devant cette bande d'ivrogne, mais Aya commence à être pâle:

-Mou... Moufouette?!" S'écrie-t-elle en le reconnaissant.

-"Moufflair, maintenant, ma chère Aya." Dit le concerné d'une voix grave et affreuse. "Malheureux de te revoir."

-"Tu le connais, Aya?" Demande Gôshi.

-"C'est... c'est mon rival quand j'étais petite... mais tu as..."

-"Évolué! Et je vois que tu ne l'es toujours pas. Niark, niark, nairk!"

-"Je...je te l'ai déjà dit... il me faut une Pierre Lune pour évoluer... toi, tu n'as besoin de rien..."

-"Eh ben, tu veux que je te dise! C'est pas comme ça qu'elles t'accepteront dans leur équipe!"

-"Je...sais..."

-"Allez, les gars! J'ai une affaire juteuse à vous proposer."

-"Ouais!"

Les trois affreux s'en vont vers la sortie, laissant une Aya tremblante et attristée par ce que lui a dit Moufflair. Pendant que l'odeur se dissipe, Nijiko regarde la Skitty sangloter et son partenaire qui essaye de la consoler. Ayant peur de dire une bêtise en demande ce qui se passe, la Riolu préfère rester muette.

-"C'est donc pour que tu cherchais cette pierre. Pour évoluer." Murmure le Arcko.

-"Oui... une fois que je serais une Delcatty experte en exploration, elles pourront peut-être m'accepter dans leur équipe..."

-"Elles?"

-"L'équipe Charme..."

 _...Quand j'étais enfant, je vivais dans un orphelinat dans une ville nommé Capim-les-Champs. On écoutait souvent des récits d'explorateur et c'était l'époque l'équipe Charme commençait à être populaire. Elles m'ont donnée l'inspiration pour être exploratrice et secrètement, je rêvais d'explorer à leur côté... mais, ce Moufouette s'est toujours moqué de moi, en disant que je n'avais pas de talent pour ça. Au fond de moi, j'ai gardé espoir tout le long de mon enfance et ma nounou m'a toujours encouragé pour poursuivre mon rêve. Quand j'ai atteins l'âge pour partir de l'orphelinat, j'ai décidé de m'inscrire dans une Guilde d'explorateur pour commencer... je savais que ça allait être dur, mais j'en avais besoin... pour réaliser mon rêve... pour évoluer en Delcatty... pour, un jour, rencontrer l'équipe Charme...et pour enfin prouver à Moufouette qu'il avait tort depuis le début..._

-"C'est un beau rêve que tu as là, Aya..." Commente Nijiko sur un ton un peu triste.

-"Merci beaucoup, Yôko." Répond-t-elle pendant qu'elle retrouve le sourire.

La Riolu, suite à la réponse, fait un vague sourire; il semble que la Skitty n'a pas remarquée qu'elle le disait tristement. Nijiko commence à se demander... si elle n'avait quelque chose à accomplir avant de perdre la mémoire... Enfin, pour le moment, c'est de retrouver la mémoire, évidement, mais est-ce que c'est une bonne idée? Intérieurement, elle désespère; elle ne sait pas ce qui lui est arrivé et qui elle est réellement... elle pourrait être une simple humaine, habitant dans un village à l'autre bout du monde, une orpheline sans personne pour s'occuper d'elle... ou même être une hors-la-loi de la pire espèce. Nijiko frisonne en murmurant des choses pour la rassurer pendant qu'Aya toussote pour passer à autre chose:

-"Soit, nous devons choisir une mission, moi et Gôshi." Dit-t-elle pour rappeler à son partenaire ce qu'ils sont venus faire.

-"Ah oui, c'est vrai! Jiji, je me demandais... où tu vas aller, maintenant?" Demande Gôshi.

-"Je... je vais à Bourg-Trésor, voir si il n'y a pas quelque chose que je peux faire... ou même un indice sur ma mémoire..."

-"Je te le souhaite. Enfin, si t'as besoin d'aide, tu sais à qui demander!"

Il fait un sourire espiègle, qui fait sourire Nijiko. Après un "au-revoir", elle empreinte l'échelle en bois pour sortir de la Guilde.

-oOo-

Heureusement pour elle, la place semble moins nombreuse que la dernière fois qu'elle est venue. Ca lui laisse clairement le calme pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle devrait faire. Évitant les boutiques où les gérants lui font peur, elle remarque des maisons qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention la première fois. Il y a notamment cette étrange maison en roche brune et en os un peu éloigné de la place. Elle s'approche doucement d'elle, esquivant les personnes sur son chemin, et lit le panneau devant la bâtisse. "Dojo Ossatueur". Nijiko fronce un sourcil; "c'est quoi un dojo?". Quelque peu curieuse, elle s'avance vers l'entrée, poussant le drap rouge qui servait de porte pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur avant qu'une voix l'interpelle soudainement.

-"Qui êtes vous?"

La Riolu sursaute, tombant vers l'avant et s'emmêlant avec le rideau avant de finalement rencontrer le sol. Lorsqu'elle a fini sa chute, elle regarde le Pokémon qui lui a fait peur. C'est une créature marron avec une tête blanche à l'aspect osseux. Il a l'air un peu méchant dans l'apparence, mais il se montre serviable en l'aidant à se relever.

-"Vous allez bien?" Demande-t-il avec une voix calme.

-"Oui... merci..."

-"Que faites-vous là?"

-"Euuh... je me demandais juste ce que c'était qu'un dojo."

Sans un mot et avec un sourire, le Pokémon entre dans la maison, incitant la Riolu à le suivre. En entrant, elle constate tout ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur; des cibles accrochés aux murs, des poteaux en bois sur un côté de la pièce et un terrain de sable sur l'autre. Il y a aussi une échelle qui mène vers le bas comme à la Guilde, indiquant qu'il y avait un étage inférieur. Nijiko commence légèrement à comprendre ce qu'est un dojo pendant que le Pokémon probablement Ossatueur, s'installe par terre au milieu de la pièce.

-"Vous entraînez des gens?" Questionne-t-elle en fixant le matériel.

-"Exactement. Si ça vous intéresse, je peux vous prendre comme élève pour 100 Poké les deux heures."

-"Ça me semble... acceptable... Je souhaite m'exercer sur la capacité Casse-Brique et apprendre Pied-Voltige. Vous pensez que vous pouvez m'aider?"

-"Pied-Voltige?"

-"Oui."

-"Êtes-vous sûre que vous êtes capable de faire cette capacité? Est-ce que vos parents l'ont apprise?"

Nijiko fronce les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi il parlait de ses parents à présent. A y penser, peut-être que le fait de connaître certaines capacités peut être une question de génétique? Elle hausse les épaules, montrant qu'elle ne sait pas avant qu'Ossatueur reprend la parole.

-"Je vous conseille alors d'abandonner cette capacité, mais vous pouvez toujours l'exercer si vous êtes déterminée. En revanche, je peux vous apprendre une capacité qui pourrait vous venir en aide. Voyez-vous, un Pokémon comme vous possède des attaques qui pourrait vous mettre dans le pétrin devant un certain type de Pokémon."

-"Oui, je m'en suis rendue compte."

-"Le choix est votre."

La Riolu fixe le sol, analysant la situation. Dans l'idée, ça serait l'idéal : elle saura mieux maîtriser ses capacités et elle apprendra une en plus. Ça sera toujours un plan de secours si elle n'arrive pas à apprendre Pied-Voltige. Le plus embêtant là-dedans, c'est l'argent. Le prix est raisonnable, mais elle n'aura pas de quoi payer une prochaine séance... peut-être qu'elle pourrait se trouver un travail dans le village. Après tout, elle saura mieux se défendre. Déterminée, elle pose son sac non sans l'avoir ouvert pour sortir sa pochette à Poké avant de s'approcher d'Ossatueur.

-"J'accepte."

Fin du Chapitre


	14. Chapitre 14 : La Pomme Parfaite

Chapitre 14: La Pomme Parfaite

-"Une Pomme Parfaite? C'est quoi ça?"

-"Ce sont des pommes énormes et succulentes. Elles sont très rare et très prisé sur le marché. Il paraît qu'il y a un arbre de Pomme Parfaite qui a poussé au Bois aux Pommes." Répond l'un des Kecleon.

-"Et comme les nourritures précédentes, on vous payera. Si vous en ramenez cinq, vous seriez récompensé de 2250 Pokés." Continue l'autre.

-"Wouah... C'est beaucoup. Je ferais de mon mieux pour en rapporter."

Sur ces mots, la Riolu s'en va de la boutique des Kecleon pour accomplir son travail de la journée. Trois jours sont passés après son départ de la Guilde et son premier entraînement au Dojo Ossatueur. Dans sa recherche pour obtenir de l'argent pour sa prochaine leçon, elle s'est rendu au bar qu'Aya lui avait parlé lorsqu'elle est revenue à Bourg-Trésor. Il se trouvait que le gérant était assez embêté car il n'avait pas assez de provision pour les clients. Pour les dépanner, elle leur a donné quelques Baies et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle a eut l'idée de faire un travail de rapporteuse. Elle fait cela avec le Bar Spinda et le Marché Kecleon et pour le moment, elle a assez d'argent pour subvenir à ses besoins tout en payant Ossatueur pour ses leçons. Leçons qui commencent à apporter leurs fruits; elle maîtrise mieux Casse-Brique, mais ce n'est pas encore le cas pour les deux autres capacités. Mais ça viendra en temps voulu.

Elle arrive sur la plage où elle a posé sa tente qui reste à peu près stable grâce à des rochers. Bien qu'elle "travaille" à Bourg-Trésor, elle n'a pas assez de courage pour s'installer près du village. Donc elle a préféré un endroit où elle se sentait à l'aise, malgré les différents enfants et Krabby curieux qui s'approchent de sa tente parfois. Nijiko tire d'une main sa carte hors de son sac-à-dos pour regarder où se trouve les Bois aux Pommes. A sa grande surprise, elle remarque qu'il est pile à côté de la Forêt Oran. Le souvenir de sa rencontre avec Gôshi lui revient en tête; c'était probablement au Bois aux Pommes où elle l'a rencontré la première fois. Bon, au moins, elle connaît le chemin. Elle se met donc en route, prenant soin de ne rien laisser dans la tente pour ne pas se faire voler durant son absence.

-oOo-

Le Bois aux Pommes. Un bosquet représenté par l'omniprésence des pommiers et par l'odeur agréable que dégagent ses fruits. Un endroit plutôt plaisant où vivre... si ce n'est que les Pokémon Insecte semblent assez perturbé par la présence d'un intrus dans leur territoire. Les attaques de Type Combat sont peu efficace sur un Type Insecte et inversement : un combat serait donc difficile et assez inutile. Nijiko évite donc de s'approcher des différents Pokémon qu'elle croise, particulièrement ceux présent sur les arbres et qui l'observent d'un œil méprisant. Autant le dire : aucun d'entre eux semblent accueillant, comme s'ils s'attendent à ce qu'elle soit un danger publique. En tout cas, elle est sûre d'une chose. Si elle ne les attaque pas ou ne fait aucun geste brusque, elle n'aura pas de problème. Du moins, elle l'espère.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche à travers la flore et la peur, la Riolu arrive dans un petit pré avec seulement trois maison en bois. Pensant que ce sont encore des constructions humaines, elle s'approche doucement de ces derniers. Hélas, eux aussi sont abandonnés, mais le fait qu'elles soient en meilleure état que celles du Mont.Hérissé laisse penser qu'elles ont été délaissé plus récemment. Curieuse, Nijiko entre dans chaque maison; comme ils sont abandonnés, ça ne dérangera personne qu'elle fouille un peu, non? Enfin presque. Dans la troisième maison, une petite famille de Papilusion et de Chenipan s'y est installée. La Riolu est surprise de les voir, mais ceux-ci ne semblent pas être trop accablés par la présence d'un intrus dans leurs nids pour le moment. Encore heureux. Pour ne pas les déranger, elle décide de longer les murs pour aller vers une pièce qui semble être une cuisine. Sous la surveillance un Papilusion qui s'était avancé vers l'entré de la salle pour voir ce qu'elle faisait, elle cherche quelque chose qui pourrait lui être utile. Dans les deux autres maisons, il n'y avait rien à part des meubles délabrés et oubliés. Mais dans cette maison-là, des objets bien familières se présentes à ses yeux. Elle trouve dans un placard de cuisine cassé une sorte de casque en acier avec avec la silhouette d'un Pokémon gravé dessus et une grosse ficelle en fer au dessus du casque. En faite, en regardant de plus près, il se trouve que c'est un petit chaudron. En reconnaissant l'ustensile, une image d'un passé lointain revient dans la tête de Nijiko.

C'était dans une petite salle très très sombre, un peu semblable à celle où elle est en ce moment. Il y avait quatre personnes avec elle; trois humains et un Pokémon. Les humains étaient vêtus d'une tunique bleue, verte et blanche qui lui est très familière tandis que le Pokémon, un Aflamanoir semblerait-il, se contentait que d'un foulard avec les mêmes couleurs avec une broche en forme de rouage pour le tenir en place. Ce dernier s'occupait d'allumer et de maintenir le feu qui se trouvait en dessous d'une immense marmite dans laquelle les humains mettait et faisait bouillir des Baies coupés en tranche. Nijiko se rappelait qu'elle aidait souvent une des dames à couper les Baies et à mettre ce qu'ils avaient cuisiné dans des petits pots. Ils appelaient ça de la confiture de mémoire et ils disaient que ça tiendrait plus longtemps que les Baies. Ils avaient même fait des mélanges quand ils le pouvaient. Et les pots était très facile à transporter.

Maintenant qu'elle y pense, ça pourrait être utile de conserver de la confiture, en particulier durant une longue exploration. Voir une expédition. Peut-être que la Guilde pourrait aimer cette idée?

N'ayant pas d'attache sur le sac et pour garder les mains libres, la Riolu mit le chaudron sur sa tête, tel un casque de soldat. Mais l'objet est tellement grand qu'il couvre ses yeux. Alors qu'elle le penche en arrière, l'objet tombe accidentellement sa tête, mais le fil en fer se bloque sous son menton et maintient le chaudron derrière son crâne. C'est mieux que rien. Maintenant les mains libres, elle cherche d'autres outils de cuisine pour l'aider dans son idée. Après quelque minutes à chercher, elle trouve une grosse cuillère en bois, quatre bols en argile et deux voiles en tissu. C'était plus que ce qu'elle espérait d'une pièce aussi délabrée. Fière de sa trouvaille, elle embarque le tout dans une des voiles avant de laisser la famille de Pokémon Insecte tranquille. Il est temps de continuer la route.

-oOo-

Après quelques minutes à marcher hasardeusement dans la forêt, Nijiko arrive par remarquer un arbre plus grand que les autres. Un beau pommier, avec un feuillage bien épais et une odeur douce et sucrée venant des pommes poussant dans l'arbre. Elle s'approche doucement de ce dernier, ayant l'intuition que c'est celui qui donne des Pommes Parfaites. Seulement, ils sont beaucoup trop haut pour elle. La Riolu dépose son sac pour s'alléger avant de monter, mais elle garde le chaudron pour s'en servir comme panier à pomme. Ce dernier toujours sur sa tête, elle escalade plus ou moins bien le tronc d'arbre pour enfin s'asseoir sur une de ses branches. Les pommes maintenant à sa portée, elle commence à arracher les plus proche d'elle pour les poser dans son chaudron qu'elle a posé entre deux branches. Les cinq Pommes dans la poche, elle commence à descendre de l'arbre… quand soudain, elle entend des bruits de pas et des braillement de mufleries.

Nijiko reste paralysée pendant plusieurs minutes, cachée dans le feuillage de l'arbre, invisible à la vue des nouveaux arrivants. Trois Pokémon arrivent sur les lieux, trois Pokémon Poison qui ne sont pas inconnus pour la Riolu. C'est l'équipe Crâne! Mais que font qu'ils ici? Ils regardent autour d'eux, comme s'ils vérifiaient qu'ils étaient seuls. Une idée apparaît à l'esprit de la Riolu; sont-ils ici pour embêter Aya? Peut-être qu'Aya est dans la forêt en ce moment même ? Tout à coup, l'arbre se mit à trembler, manquant presque de faire tomber le Pokémon Combat tandis qu'un début de pluie de fruit fait son apparition.

Nijiko remarque que le Moufflair est en train foncer dans l'arbre pour faire tomber les Pommes Parfaites. Ce n'est pas stupide, si on a une grande force et une grande résistance à la douleur. Pendant les secousses, elle s'accroche désespérément à la branche où elle s'était assise alors que son chaudron tient le coup, bien coincé entre les branches. Quand tout a enfin cessé, elle se redresse sur sa branche, soupire silencieusement et récupère son chaudron en s'assurant qu'ils ne recommenceront plus. Après s'être remise du tremblement d'arbre, elle observe les malotrus en train de faire un pique-nique avec les Pommes Parfaites. Bon, ils se sont installé sur le côté opposé à celui où elle a posé son sac pour grimper. Ils ne vont donc pas remarquer sa présence si elle descend par là sans faire de bruit.

Seulement, avant qu'elle ne prenne courage pour descendre, deux autres Pokémon arrivent à leurs tour et comme pour la Team Crâne, leurs identités n'échappe pas à la Riolu qui se paralyse à nouveau. Aya et Gôshi sont sur les lieux, surprit de voir les trois Pokémon Poison en train de dévorer les Pommes. Le Arcko commence déjà à s'énerver:

\- "J'en étais sûr que vous allez nous suivre!" S'écrie-t-il en les pointant du doigt. "Je l'ai vu dans le fond de vos yeux que vous allez faire une crasse !"

-"Bah quoi?! On vous attendait pour vous aider et c'est comme ça que vous nous remercier?" Réplique le Moufflair en éructant.

-"Orgh… vous êtes des personnes immondes… Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là?" Demande Aya, offensée.

-"Un pique-nique! Vous étiez si lent que, en attendant, on a mangé un coup."

-"Me dites pas que vous avez tout mangés?..."

-"Mais non, j'suis pas un monstre... Tient, d'ailleurs, je vais vous en donner."

Sur ces mots, Moufflair se dirige vers l'arbre pour foncer à nouveau dessus. Cependant, il remarque cette fois-ci un détail qu'il n'avait pas vu avant. Un sac à dos posé à côté de l'arbre.

-"Mais… mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" Se demande-t-il en s'approchant de l'objet.

Il commence à le renifler par intérêt, se demandant où diable il avait déjà senti cette odeur… avant qu'une Riolu portant un chaudron de pomme au dessus de sa tête lui enfonce le museau dans le sol en lui écrasant le crâne. Le temps qu'il ne se remette de ce coup et que ses acolytes comprennent ce qui vient de se passer, Nijiko a déjà emporté son sac et s'est enfuit au fond de la forêt. Comme la scène s'est passé derrière l'arbre, personne à part Moufflair ne savait ce qui s'est passé. En tout cas, le chef de la Team Crâne est furieux quand il ne tombe que sur une simple pomme à côté de lui alors qu'il cherchait un coupable. La dernière chose que la Riolu entend, c'est le cri frustré du Pokémon Poison au loin.

Elle n'est pas sûre de combien de mètre elle a couru, mais tout ce qui lui importait c'est d'être en sécurité à présent. Du moins, c'est le cas pour elle. Nijiko commence à avoir des remords quand elle songe au fait qu'elle a abandonné Aya et Gôshi alors qu'ils étaient devant des ennemis supérieur en nombre et que le Arcko a un Type désavantagé à eux. Mais… d'un côté, ce sont des explorateurs, non ? Ils doivent avoir des astuces contre les adversaires puissants et ils sont entraîné à ça ? N'est-ce pas ? Bon. Après avoir reprit son souffle, elle jette un coup d'œil à son chaudron. Il a l'air de ne pas avoir perdu le moindre fruit. Encore heureux. Non sans regarder une dernière fois en arrière, la Riolu décide de quitter la forêt, du moins de retrouver son chemin.

-oOo-

Le crépuscule débute à peine lorsque qu'elle arrive à Bourg-Trésor, épuisée, mais contente d'être revenue. Quand elle traverse le croisement tout traînant son chaudron, elle adresse un regard à la Guilde de Grodoudou et elle s'arrête quand elle aperçoit au loin la silhouette d'Aya et de Gôshi, éclairé par la lumière des torches. Ces derniers rentrent à l'intérieur de la tente, les bras ballants, indiquant à leur démarche qu'ils ont passé une mauvaise journée ou qu'ils vont passer un sale quart d'heure. La Riolu ravale sa salive alors que la culpabilité commence à l'écraser à nouveau. Alors qu'un autre apprenti avait attendu qu'ils rentrent pour mettre une grille à l'entrée, il aperçoit Nijiko faire un grand geste de la main en criant de l'attendre. Le Pokémon l'attend, se demandant pourquoi elle avait ce drôle d'instrument entre les mains, tandis qu'elle arrive toute essoufflée.

-"Excusez-moi...je... je suis en retard..."

Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur de la Guilde, les deux explorateurs sont en train de se faire gronder par Pijako.

-"Comment vous avez put échouer!?" Crie-t-il, le visage rouge de colère. "Je vous demande juste de rapporter des Pommes Parfaites et vous revenez bredouille ?!"

-"Mais... Pijako... on a eu des ennuis avec..."

-"Je ne veux rien savoir! Puisque c'est comme ça, vous serez privés de dînez! Allez, dans votre dor-"

-"Hé."

Surpris, tout le monde se tourne vers l'échelle pour remarquer Nijiko en train de descendre en tenant un drôle de conteneur en fer. La Riolu, malgré qu'elle soit épuisée, arrive quand même à maintenir un air sournois. Les deux explorateurs ne comprennent pas pourquoi elle est ici, mais Pijako devient encore plus furieux qu'avant.

-"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! Encore une fois!" Crie-t-il à bout de nerf.

-"C'est pas très gentil de ne pas m'avoir attendu, Aya." Dit Nijiko avec un sourire malicieux.

-"T'attendre?" Demande Aya, toujours surprise. "Mais tu..."

-"J'ai dû porter les Pommes Parfaites tout le long... alors? Elle a marché la blague?"

-"La blague?" Demande à son tour Gôshi.

-"Quoi ?! Tout cela n'était qu'une blague?!"Hurle toujours l'oiseau.

-"Oh? Je suis arrivé trop tard? Dommage, j'aurais voulu voir la tête de Sac-à-Plume."

-"Comment osez-vous me faire un coup pareil! Moi! Le bras droit du Maître de la Guilde!"

-"HE HO! Si vous en voulez pas des Pommes, je suis sûre que je peux les revendre à un très bon prix chez Kecleon."

-"Non non non !… Bon, suivez-moi, Mademoiselle. "

 _ **...mademoiselle...**_

Sur ces mots, Pijako s'en va au deuxième sous-sol avec une colère contenue, suivit de Nijiko après avoir passé un léger mal de tête. Cette dernière tourne la tête vers les deux explorateurs, qui en reste abasourdis, et leur faire un clin d'œil avant de disparaître sous terre. Heureusement qu'ils avaient le même objectif dans cette forêt, mais dans tous les cas… elle pense que si elle n'avait pas les pommes, elle aurait affronté la colère Pijako avec eux. Après tout… ils étaient amis, hein ?

Fin du Chapitre


End file.
